Sixth Year and a Lifetime of Worries
by Anna Dearest
Summary: As the sixth year starts, new people enter the lives of the students at Hogwarts. Also, the death in the fifth book isn't what it seems. Do not read if you haven't read Rowling's latest work.
1. Chapter 1

Brief Summary: This starts off the sixth you at Hogwarts, with some new people stepping into Harry and the other student's lives. Also, the death from the fifth book may not be what it seems. Don't read unless you've finished Rowling's latest work.  
  
A/N: Well, here is my first attempt at a fanfic. I would greatly appreciate if anyone made a review. This story takes place after the fifth book, so don't go any further unless you've managed to read through it yet. Also, I don't title the chapters, hope you don't mind. Please review.  
  
-Anna Dearest  
  
Sixth Year and a Lifetime of Worries  
  
Chapter One  
  
A feeling of peace settled over the small house on Privet Drive, engulfing its occupants with sleep. Petunia and Vernon Dursley settled in to bed, while their large son, Dudley Dursley, was already rattling the walls with his all too impressive snores. One, or perhaps two if you included the snowy owl Hedwig, remained awake in the dreary atmosphere that was normal for number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys' nephew sat awake.  
  
Harry Potter, his nest of jet-black hair shooting out in all directions, tried to flatten the mess as he stared hopelessly out of the square window in his room. His fingers ran along the all too familiar scar on his forehead, his emerald green eyes puzzled. With a huge sigh, the scrawny fifteen, going on sixteen year old boy threw himself on his bed, not wanting to sleep, but knowing he would. The sinking feeling in his heart at the thought of dreaming tormented him, he'd see the same thing again, his godfather.  
  
Since returning to his aunt and uncle's house for the summer, Sirius had been the only thing on his mind. Constant dreams of him still being alive and well gave Harry hope until he woke up traumatized at the thought of his loss, his hopes scattered like the broken glass of the mirror Sirius had given him, now at the bottom of his trunk, the top of his thoughts. Harry knew that he couldn't ignore his drooping eyes much longer, the dreams of his lost godfather were coming for him, and he had no defense against them whatsoever.  
  
Just as Harry's eyes fell and all was blackness, he thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eyes. A mouse, a rat, maybe just some harmless bug? It didn't matter.He was too tired to care. Right before sleep claimed him completely, he entertained himself with the image of Aunt Petunia encountering a rodent in her perfect home, which wasn't home to Harry at all.  
  
He was falling through blackness, if it weren't for the whirling feeling in his stomach, he'd believe himself to be completely stationary, just a body lying in the dark. A feeling of cold crept upon him as he made his landing, body flat against the floor, eyes closed, too scared to open them; there's no telling what he'd see. To one side of him he could hear whispering, voices all sounding as though trapped. Harry dared to open his eyes. He was in the same chamber...the chamber Sirius died in just weeks before. Harry tried to fight himself, tried to close his eyes again, to tear them from the veil, all to no avail. His eyes remained glued to the black veil, which fluttered as if it were part of a breeze sweeping through the chamber. The breeze caught Harry too, and he felt warm and cold all over, all at the same time. A feeling of security swept through him, the feeling he had around Sirius.  
  
Try as he might, his eyes wouldn't stray from the veil that so recently took his godfather from him. He dumbly stared ahead as though fascinated. The veil seemed to suddenly become caught in a deadly storm as it flew and snapped in the invisible force that made it seem so liquid-like in the first place. Harry tried to move, to run, to scream for help that wasn't there, but he stood frozen, unsure what to do, his mouth gasping for air, a gaping hole. Harry fell to his knees, a feeling of cold death grasping at his very soul, as though trying desperately to tear it from his body.  
  
Then, through the veil, something unexpected happened. The veil appeared to have thrown out the body of a man, a man Harry recognized. The body hit the cold floor with a thud. From the veil, the spirits behind seemed angry.some were actually screaming in pain as the corpse was regurgitated. Then the veil shuddered, and returned to its former state, moving in fair, almost graceful movements, the whispers restored to normal volume and form.  
  
The body of Sirius Black, the escaped convict, wrongly accused by the wizarding world, shuddered and took in a quick breath. He still lay on the floor, shaking, releasing a moan from time to time. Eventually, he made a feeble attempt to stand, and failed. Harry tried to rush forward and help him, but his legs wouldn't move, they wouldn't allow it.  
  
Harry finally tore his eyes away from Sirius. Looking in the corner of the dark room, deep in the shadows that were etched against the wall, Harry saw that someone else stood, someone also living in this dream. Harry knew she actually wasn't there. Otherwise, she certainly would've tried to help the gasping man on the floor. She? When did they become a she? And who is hiding back there? Harry thought vaguely.  
  
Looking up, the girl in the shadows caught Harry's eyes. She couldn't have been much older than Harry, or couldn't be much taller than his friend Hermione. Her deep ocean-blue eyes gazed back at his own, as though appraising him. Her black hair that hung far past her shoulders was blacker than Harry's, and hid her perfectly in her shadowy domain, but her pale skin gave her away, shining with worry and concern, a warm look. At least she won't hurt Sirius. But Sirius is dead, isn't he? Harry thought. Just as soon as he thought those words, Sirius dared himself to speak.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius' voice croaked in the dark chamber. Harry tried to shout back, but Sirius didn't seem to hear him. "I've got to help Harry."  
  
Harry tried time and time again to call to Sirius, but only the girl seemed to hear him. She looked back and forth between the two with a sad look in her eyes, as deep as an ocean. She looked at Harry when he called for her to help. Her look simply said, "I can't, you can't. He has to get out of here on his own. I'm sorry."  
  
Just as Harry's legs began to allow motion again, the scene began to dissolve. Harry called for Sirius, for the girl his own age whom seemed to dissolve with the chamber. As much as he tried, he couldn't get back to them, try as he might. Feeling utterly hopeless, he just gave up at all. He sank into the darkness once more, before waking up in his own bed on Privet Drive.  
  
Harry immediately stood up and began pacing the room. His own thoughts were jumbled up into his own confused mind. He felt the comings of the worst headache in a century. He strode across his room and threw open the window, allowing the fresh air to calm him, while he wallowed in his own thoughts and feelings. Everything that had happened was impossible, but it felt so real, what kept it from being so?  
  
He saw Sirius die. No, a voice in the back of his head jeered, You just saw him fall behind the veil because of a Stunner. He never REALLY died. His thoughts switched to the visitor. Who was that girl? Why was she in MY dream, I've never met her in my life!  
  
Harry came to a conclusion. His godfather's death had traumatized him, and he was off his rocker. He laughed at the thought. After all, a dream hurts nothing, does it? Yes, it hurt Harry. It put hopes in him that his godfather was still alive.Harry felt the need to break down and cry.  
  
Harry looked out his window; the sun was starting to rise. Today was his birthday, not like he cared anymore. A birthday at the Dursley home was a disappointment. After all, they didn't acknowledge it at all. A rapping at his door signaled his full attention to making breakfast for his abominable relatives, just like any other day.  
  
"GET UP!" his Aunt Petunia squealed through the door. Harry could just picture her long, bony horse-face against his door, frustrated at his lack of consideration.  
  
Harry trudged sleepily down the stairs after getting dressed. His huge cousin and uncle sat waiting for breakfast while his aunt fussed over his appearance, especially his frazzled hair. Harry took over making breakfast while the Dursleys waited impatiently. He had to admit to himself he was miserable, but for now it was his little secret.  
  
The Dursleys didn't even seem to take to heart the threat from some 'experienced' wizards if Harry was mistreated. Mistreating him, in their opinions, would be to be kind. At breakfast, the family continued to talk to one another, completely ignoring Harry unless they needed something from him, not like he had much he'd care to give him.  
  
As he listened to the monotonous babble of the family surrounding him, Harry began to intensely miss his friends, his school.but knew he'd still be unhappy there. A world without Sirius was wrong and inhumane. However, he did begin to miss the welcome feeling as he flopped down onto his four- poster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, the welcome feeling as he ate meals in the Great Hall, and his two best friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over, Harry headed back upstairs, expecting to sink only further into his bottomless pit. Instead, he found owls galore hooting in his room, perched on Hedwig's cage, collapsed on Harry's bed. There were the usual. Ron's owl Pig was there, an official looking owl, probably from Hogwarts, a rather ruffled looking Hermes, along with a few others. Hermes? Wasn't that Percy's owl?  
  
Interest sprang up in Harry and he snatched at the letter Hermes carried. It was indeed from Percy Weasley, the third oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. It read: Dear Harry, You wouldn't believe how sorry I am. I have no doubt in my mind that you heard, or read that letter I wrote to Ron. Truth be told, I loved my position too much, working directly for the Minister, which I now regret. I can only hope you accept my apology, but I doubt it. I was rude and cruelly obscene. I couldn't see through the mask that the Ministry and that Skeeter woman placed over you. Again you have my deepest regrets and sincerest apologies. Never again will I doubt your word, Percy Weasley  
  
It sounded fair enough to Harry. After all, he and Percy didn't know each other very well, and the last time Percy saw Harry, it was probably while he was clutching Cedric Diggory's dead body and the Triwizard Cup. Memories flooded through Harry and dared to overtake him. Harry pushed it away and began to write a response.  
  
Dear Percy, Apology accepted. While I couldn't believe at first that you wrote the letter, I can kind of understand where you stood, and where you information came from. Thanks for the confidence, Harry  
  
He wasn't gifted with words, so that would have to suit Percy. As Hermes flew through the window, Harry went for the Hogwarts letter. Inside were the usual school list and letter, but with that came his O.W.L. results. Harry's hands shook as he opened the folded parchment. He was quite surprised to see his results.  
  
Transfiguration- Outstanding  
  
History of Magic- Poor  
  
Potions- Outstanding  
  
Charms- Outstanding  
  
Divination- Dreadful  
  
Astronomy- Poor  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology- Acceptable  
  
Harry could hardly believe it, he'd done better than he could have expected of himself! For a brief moment, he felt as though he were on top of the world. Pig the owl brought him back to the present with a letter from Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends from Hogwarts.  
  
Hiya Harry, I thought you could use a little bit of birthday cheer being around those Muggles and all. How've you been? I'm dreadful right now. My O.W.L. results weren't top-notch like my mum expected. Shame really, I don't care about that Dreadful in Potions. Hermione's ecstatic, but she's still Hermione."Only exceeds expectations?!?!?!" Well Harry, I've enclosed your present, hope to see you soon.  
  
May the Muggles take dad's threat seriously, Ron  
  
Harry grabbed the small parcel and opened it. Inside was a fair sized crystal on a chain. A note from Ron told him that the white smoke inside turned black where you're around someone untrustworthy, just like a sneakoscope, only without the annoying whistling. Harry moved on to Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I won't mention all I want to in this letter, I'd rather talk to you to your face. Ron probably forgot to mention it, but we're back in the same place for the summer. It's dreadful around here, I'm beginning to admit, Kreacher's an absolute pest. Did you get your O.W.L. results back? Ron and I both got ours yesterday.  
  
I talked to Mrs. Weasley, she said this year we get to go back to Diagon Alley to get all of our things. It has been a while, hasn't it? I hope to see you soon, and I hope your relatives are being fair.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Well this cheered Harry up a bit. He hastily wrote responses and gave them his O.W.L. results. There was only one owl left, a ruffled looking barn owl trying desperately to look dignified, and failing. Tearing open the letter he wasn't surprised very much by who it was from.  
  
Dear Harry, We'll come to pick you up tomorrow at noon. Be ready for us. Happy Birthday, Harry. -Remus Lupin  
  
Harry ran down the stairs to inform the Dursleys. His uncle merely grunted in response. Back in his room, he looked around. He hadn't unpacked much, which he hastily shoved in his trunk. Tomorrow might be a better day. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I already had a lot of the story worked on while I worked on posting the first chapter, therefore, I'm going to go ahead and post it before the site decides it hates me again. Please review, this still remains my first fanfic, and I'd like to know how I'm doing. --Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remus Lupin sat in the ever-dreary kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The grumbling of Kreacher the house-elf, not a very good servant, flowed through the kitchen. The high ceiling of the kitchen fostered cobwebs and creatures in its shadows that no one really felt like dealing with.  
  
Remus sighed heavily as he sipped from a cup of tea. He'd just sent an owl to Harry, telling him they were coming to his rescue, if that's what you could call it. They were bringing him back to a house ever present with memories of Sirius, now it was just Headquarters. No one dared to call it Sirius' house, the Black house, or Sirius' parents' house, just Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Remus sensed their timid looks whenever he was in a room with members of the Order. He could imagine what it would be like for Harry, Sirius' godson.  
  
After the death of his best friend, leaving him as the last Marauder, he'd been hit hard. He looked even sicklier before and after his transformations. Remus lost everything the night that James and Lily died. They were dead, he thought Peter was, and Sirius was hauled off to Azkaban. Finally, he'd realized Peter was guilty of all the crimes that Sirius was blamed for, and he got one of his friends back. At the time, he dared not to ask for more.  
  
Remus now felt that Harry was all he had left. He knew he could never take the place of James, Lily, or Sirius, but he'd sure try to make them happy. I'll be damned if I let something happen to him Remus thought.  
  
As he silently sipped his tea, another figure slid into the kitchen. He recognized it as the spy who Dumbledore had put to use, and it frightened him. She was only a fifteen-year-old girl. She had a look of determination on her face though, he blue eyes burned with a fire he'd never seen. With her black hair and pale features, sometimes she could pass for a corpse, but her eyes gave it away. Remus knew nothing else about her except her name, Candlefox Riddle, although she had everyone she even mildly trusted call her Fox, a precious nickname from her childhood.  
  
What kind of name is Candlefox? Remus asked himself. The name Riddle also reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The thing that stumped him the most was her willingness to help the Order. Dumbledore always insisted that anyone who crossed her path was the one in danger, and no one questioned Dumbledore's words.  
  
"Sorry," she said in a voice much stronger than Remus would expect, yet it was still soft and with a feminine touch. "I didn't realize anyone else was here. I just needed a place to think."  
  
Strange, Remus thought, She's always so aware, I've never caught her off her guard. She makes to turn away, but Remus stops her. This is a good place to think.  
  
"Don't apologize," he said, "I'm afraid that you and I are here for the same reason. Why don't you at least have a cup of tea?"  
  
"Alright," was her simply reply. She sounded almost timid.  
  
Remus gave the girl a cup of tea, and couldn't help but become intrigued by something in her nature. His acute senses that came from being a werewolf partly told him of her emotions, but she managed to hide a good deal. This young girl radiated such a sense of energy and being that it shook up Remus on the inside. Her eyes themselves startled him; they weren't the eyes of a fifteen-year-old. They were the eyes of an adult haunted by her past, and tortured by their being.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your train of thought, but I feel the need to ask your name," she said in the same strong voice. "I've seen you around in the short time I've been here, but that's all I've known."  
  
"Remus Lupin, but just call me Remus. And I know you're Candlefox, Dumbledore's handy spy."  
  
"Just Fox please. I can't understand where the name Candlefox came from, probably one of my parents excellent ideas."  
  
"What about your parents? Why is it you are on all this missions for Dumbledore? Aren't you underage?"  
  
"I guess you could say my father was a Death Eater, he killed my mother when I was a child. As for my being underage and going on missions to spy, I'm hardly even registered, no one meant me to be. I'm a secret to most of the wizarding world."  
  
"You're meant to be kept a secret? What do you mean?" Remus was now thoroughly confused.  
  
"My father pretty much forced my mother into having children, someone to carry on the family name and business. Unfortunately for him, I have no intention of 'carrying on the business' for him, not for anyone."  
  
"I can't believe that someone would do that." Remus was shocked. A girl who's own father killed her mother?  
  
"Well, I have a twin sister. I suppose my father's only hope may be that she does what I won't." Her voice was dull, but she didn't close up, something Remus would expect.  
  
"I can see why you need time to think."  
  
"That's actually not the reason, something completely different." Her voice dropped a bit as she said this.  
  
"Well, what is it? Do you need to talk about it?" Remus' intrigue only increased, his own problems forgotten.  
  
"I suppose that you're a lot easier to talk to than Severus." A grin lit up her pale features as she stared into the fire.  
  
"Yeah, I could only agree." Remus grinned as well, he could only imagine trying to discuss your problems with the formidable Potions Master.  
  
"Maybe you could actually help me decipher this problem."  
  
"I'd be more than willing to try." Okay, now she definitely had Remus' attention hanging on a tight leash.  
  
"Well," she took a deep breath as she began, "last night I had the strangest dream, that wasn't at all my own. I could tell because I wasn't in a place I'd ever been before, or with people I've ever seen."  
  
"Did you figure out their names throughout the dream?"  
  
"Yes, but truth is, the location is what shocked me the most."  
  
"What was it like?" Remus was on the edge of his seat. It was time to solve a problem, and he was ready to pounce on it.  
  
"It was in a dark, not dimly-lit, downright dark chamber that was extremely cold, so cold it was fritening. I've never dreamt it could be that cold inside a building. There was a huge curtain or veil behind an archway.it was pitch-black, but it looked like it was flowing."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What?" The girl sounded almost frightened at Remus' raspy voice.  
  
"Nothing, go on."  
  
"At first, there was only one person there, probably my age, if not close to it. It was still dark, I could barely make out his face, but he had dark hair and glasses as far as I could tell. For a while he was the only one."  
  
She looked for her cue from Remus to continue. When he said nothing she went on, "The veil just kept on flowing like water, until eventually it started to kind of.shudder I guess is the word. I grew even colder in the room, and the veil started to flap faster and it seemed even more deadly. Then a wind seemed to blow from it, chilling both myself and the boy in the chamber. After that a body was practically thrown out of the veil, landing on the floor. Then it stopped."  
  
"Did either of them say anything?" Remus gasped.  
  
"Yes, both of them. The man lying on the floor tried to get up, but couldn't. He said something like he had to get to Harry. After that, the boy started to shout out what I'm guessing that man's name was."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Sirius I believe." Remus nearly fell out of his chair. Did he dare to believe it?  
  
"And you dreamed this??" he nearly sobbed.  
  
"No, the boy in the chamber with me did, and somehow.I saw it too," she finished simply.  
  
"That's quite interesting, Fox," a voice near the door said, "but I'm afraid I'll have to take Remus from you for now." Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway bedecked in robes of deep purple.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore." She stood up, and to Remus' surprise, she turned into a crow and flew through the open door, right over Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore's mouth twitched as the crow was careful to soar over the Headmaster's head and into the darkened hallway.  
  
"Pr-Pro-Professor-," Remus started.  
  
"Remus, please call me Albus, you're a long way out of schooling."  
  
"A-Albus, c-can she see-?" He couldn't finish.  
  
"Just as much trouble as professor, eh? As for your question, I do not know. She may have a bond with Harry through her father. She won't be happy if that's the case."  
  
"Who IS her father? I know what he did to her mother, but that's all." Remus was beginning to calm down.  
  
"I'll tell you, since you need to understand. Do not judge her on who her father is, she's quite an extraordinary person, and hasn't had contact with her father since she was a baby. I believe that is the burning hate for her father that fuels her connection with Harry, working through his own connection."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Tom Riddle is the name of Voldemort while he was at Hogwarts. I'm sure that the rest will piece itself together?"  
  
"But what does Voldemort-?" He stopped midsentence. Riddle. Remus' eyes widened in shock. How could that beautiful young girl possibly have any relation to HIM?!?  
  
"Yes Remus, Lord Voldemort is indeed Fox's father. Again, do not judge her for it."  
  
"But how could anyone related to him turn out the way she seems to have turned out?"  
  
"Though she may not love the wizarding world, she hates the Dark Arts with a passion that could rival dear Harry's. As a baby, her mother was killed by none other than her father."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked, his curiosity overwhelming him.  
  
"She may have told you of her twin. Well, she also had two older brothers, also a set of twins, most strange in itself. However, one of the boys was a Squib. Her father sensed this early on, and killed the Squib and her mother."  
  
"Oh my God," Remus uttered again.  
  
"Now, back to this dream."  
  
"You were listening, I take it?"  
  
"Curiosity is still exist in old age." Dumbledore's eyes had the same familiar twinkle they always held. "As I was saying, the dream."  
  
"How could they dream something like that?"  
  
"Simple, Remus. There is every possibility that it could be true. I've been reading a bit, and there's every possibility that it is."  
  
"How?" Remus asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sometimes, when in death you don't truly die before passing to the other side, you are given a choice. Do you move on or come back? Which would Sirius have choosen?"  
  
"To come back," Remus croaked. "What do you mean not dying before passing on?"  
  
"Sirius was hit by a Stunner when he fell behind the veil. He did not truly die."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We wait. We must not get our hopes up, and you cannot without this from Harry. I will place a lookout at the Ministry. Probably Percy Weasley," Dumbledore said simply, yet wearily.  
  
"We're going to tell Harry?" Remus asked sharply.  
  
"Of course. I will no longer withhold information from the boy. It's caused too much harm already. But again, neither of you get your hopes up."  
  
"Yes, Prof-, Albus."  
  
"Now, I'm afraid I'll be heading back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry I cannot be of more help. I'd suggest you'd go get some sleep if you intend on helping to retrieve Harry tomorrow."  
  
With that, both men said their good nights. Albus altogether left Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, but Remus trudged towards the stairs. There on the banister was a black crow, he'd seen it many times there before, but he should have asked Dumbledore about the unregistered Animagus spy they now had on their side. As he passed by Fox to head up the stairs, he noticed one tiny feature that made her stand out. She was a crow with blue eyes.  
  
When he finally reached his room where he slept, he climbed into bed. His eyes were wide open. He had a lot to think about now. There'd be little sleep tonight.  
  
A/N: Spare me the suffering and review. Thanks-Anna Dearest. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, third chapter in one night.wait, maybe morning now? Either way, all I'm doing is adding little notes at the top and uploaded them, fanfiction.net hates me, so don't count on too much. Please review, I've noticed I think one so far, and thanks for that one. The first one is the dearest to my heart. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Light blue eyes flickered to life on the body that lay across the cold stone floor. Shakily, the man tried to pull himself up. Just opening his eyes was strenuous work all by itself. Shaking back the mass of black hair that clung to the side of his face by the cold sweat trickling down, Sirius Black made his attempt to stand as though it were his first. The hair plastered to his face obscured his view, and with a feeble movement that nearly took him over, he swiped it out of the way. With a grimace of pain, he dabbed away the blood that had been trickling out of his mouth for hours it seemed.  
  
"Harry," Sirius grunted hoarsely, "I've got to get to Harry."  
  
Leaning against the wall for support, he made an attempt to catch his breath. A small pool of blood was near where he had been earlier, but that couldn't be helped now; all that mattered was getting to Harry. Summoning all the strength and courage left in him, he slowly made his way out of the Department of Mysteries without getting caught.  
  
**********  
  
Remus got dressed with shaking hands that morning. The conversations from last night rang clearly in his mind. Thoughts of Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, Peter, and Fox.yes, Fox, rang clearly in his head. It made no sense how that seemingly sweet young girl could be related to that monster, the thought made him shudder. He then laughed at the thought that he'd been sipping tea with the Dark Lord's daughter.  
  
After dressing rather haphazardly, he began to descend the stairs. There on the banister was Fox. For a moment, Remus just stared in surprise, then, remembering NOT to judge her, he continued down the staircase. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he caught a glimpse of both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape proceeding to the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Fox, may I have a word in the kitchen with you?" Dumbledore asked kindly. The crow bobbed her head as if nodding and flew over to perch on Snape's shoulder. The menacing professor began absentmindedly stroking Fox as he made his way to the kitchen, robes billowing out behind him, as usual.  
  
When Remus made it into the kitchen, he was surrounded not only by Snape and Dumbledore, but also by seven Weasleys, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and a few others, not to mention the blue-eyed crow.  
  
"For the millionth time, Albus, if she's not an Animagus, then what is she?" Moody asked, gazing intently at Fox, who perched peacefully on Snape's shoulder.  
  
"A Polymagus, Alastor," Dumbledore said simply. "She can turned in any animal she chooses at will."  
  
So that explains a lot, Remus thought. As though sensing his thoughts, the crow turned to face Remus, blue eyes searching him. It was quite eerie to have ANYONE look at him like that, especially her.  
  
"Too sneaky, that is," Moody growled.  
  
"I agree," Dumbledore laughed, "Which is why she makes the perfect spy for us."  
  
That definitely stopped Moody's tidal wave of suspicion, at least publicly. Remus then felt himself having breakfast SHOVED down his throat by Molly Weasley. He, along with the rest of the crowd was forced to pile on or get piled on by the raging bull that was Mrs. Weasley. If truth were to be told, she was simply worried sick about Harry, a feeling that was mutual with most of her food consumers.  
  
"How are we getting Potter this time?" Moody growled again.  
  
"Floo Powder. I sent a note to his relatives, warning them of course," Dumbledore said this with a twinkle in his eyes. "Arthur had them hooked up with help from the Ministry."  
  
"Who's going?" Tonks asked, pure curiosity giving her away.  
  
"Anyone who'll go," was Dumbledore's simple reply, with a shrug to accompany it. "And someone, who I'm not giving a choice to."  
  
"Who?" Moody growled, his magical eye swiveling recklessly in Fox's direction.  
  
"Your guess was correct, I'm sending Fox with you," Dumbledore beamed. "She doesn't know Potter, and Potter certainly SHOULDN'T know her," Snape chimed in groggily, also clearly upset that she'd be going to get Harry.  
  
"Quite the contrary, Severus," Dumbledore pointed out. All eyes turned toward him. "But it won't matter, she'll be in crow form," he added hastily.  
  
Did Harry and Fox actually acknowledge each other in their dreams? The thought floated through Remus' head for hours.  
  
"Albus, what did you send my third oldest son to do?" Arthur asked merrily from down the table, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I just needed him to check on something at the Ministry. He should be back shortly." Indeed, just as Dumbledore stated that clearly, out of the hearth came Percy Weasley, quickly dusting off his robes. He shot the Headmaster a look that clearly said they needed to talk in private. Dumbledore beckoned for both Fox and Remus to join him in the hallway.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked kindly as they stepped out into the hall. Fox now sat on Dumbledore's shoulder, listening intently.  
  
"There was a small pool of blood in the middle of the chamber itself, that's basically all I could find," Percy replied swiftly.  
  
"Was it fresh?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, quite fresh. I began searching the building, but it was in the end a fruitless search."  
  
"Thank you, Percy, that is all I needed."  
  
As Percy headed back into the kitchen, Remus and Dumbledore remained. The Headmaster kept Fox in place as he peered at Remus over his half-moon spectacles, looking immensely old and weary. "It is confirmed then," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sirius is indeed alive."  
  
Remus felt the force seem to hit him and nearly fell backwards into the wall. He felt he should be dancing or something of the like, but he couldn't seem to believe it. He didn't want to feel happy, because he knew it couldn't be real.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"What?" Remus asked dumbly.  
  
"Don't do anything rash, just hold tight. I believe Sirius is coming TO us, not wanting us to come to him."  
  
"Yes, Albus. I agree." No he didn't, he could barely suffer enough to believe it to be real.  
  
"Are you going to go retrieve Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do not tell him until you are successfully back here. Understand?" Dumbledore spoke to him as though he were a small child.  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"Good, I believe you all will be preparing to leave shortly. I need to see who else will be going."  
  
Remus could hardly catch his breath. He couldn't believe it. It would break him.  
  
He suddenly noticed something. Fox had flown over to the banister again. Upon being noticed, she flew quickly over and settled on Remus' shoulder. He had to admit she had a warm, comfortable weight, like that of a phoenix, not a crow. Her appraising blue eyes roved over Remus again, giving him the odd sense that she could see INTO him, through him, but she didn't judge him.  
  
"Well, let's go see who our traveling party is," Remus said to the crow. She simply gave another one of her assenting head bobs which made him actually laugh. "You've got quite a communication system there."  
  
Fox gave him what could only be described as a glare before they headed into the kitchen. Remus still felt overwhelmed, but the thought of seeing Harry cheered him up considerably. Standing around the fire in the kitchen was Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Weasley. All of them seemed to be waiting expectantly for Remus to give them to 'okay.' With a nod to the remaining Weasleys and all those left behind, Remus stepped up to the hearth with them. All the while, Snape glared intensely at the back of his head, but he could feel it. Obviously, 'overprotective' is an understatement with Snape when it came to Fox.  
  
Arthur bid his wife and children goodbye before leaving first, calling, "The Dursleys!" into the flames which turned emerald green as the Floor Powder was tossed into the dancing fire. Shacklebolt followed quickly, doing exactly as Arthur had done. He was followed shortly by Tonks, then Mad-Eye Moody. Remus was last. He grabbed a bag of Floo Powder off the table, bid the rest goodbye, and followed his companions.  
  
Fox sat peacefully on his shoulder, grabbing tighter only when they began to spin quickly in the flames. Remus began to feel nauseous. Traveling by Floo Powder was not kindly on a man who transformed into a wolf at every full moon. The crow at his shoulder seemed to squawk nervously, as though just making sure he was still there.  
  
The first thing Remus heard was, "This is the second time this has happened. I assure you we're in the right place, it's just that the Muggles have an elkectrick fire place here instead." That was Arthur.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" a voice beyond the fireplace called.  
  
"Harry! It's amazing how I forgot about this aspect of traveling to get you."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, the Dursleys made sure that THAT wouldn't happen again. Just give me a second," Harry said beyond the fireplace.  
  
"Hurry, Harry. I'm afraid that with the greater size and amount of people trapped by here, that I'm not the only one who's quite uncomfortable."  
  
Fox shifted on Remus' shoulder, showing just how true Arthur's words were. The poor crow was trapped on his shoulder, between him and a brick wall.  
  
"NOT THIS TIME BOY!" Harry's uncle roared. "THAT FIREPLACE WILL REMAIN INTACT! AND THEY WILL NOT GO NEAR MY SON!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon. But I doubt your son would go near them either."  
  
Suddenly they could see Harry's face. He had evidently removed the electric fireplace, which had previously blocked their way. The five adults pretty much FELL out of the cramped quarters they had previously held.  
  
"A CROW?!?! NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon Dursley roared.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'd better leave, and take your nephew with us," Tonks said simply.  
  
Harry watched in amusement as his dear Uncle Vernon advanced on his former professor. However, he stopped short when he acknowledged Dudley's shout of "Look at its eyes!" Uncle Vernon did indeed look at the eyes of the crow that now studied him with a manner of professionalism. He stuttered for a second, not knowing what to make of the beast in his household.  
  
"Go on, take the beast and the boy, or should I say the two beasts?" Uncle Vernon snarled, but at a squawk from the crow sitting on Remus' shoulder, he fell silent.  
  
"Vernon," Petunia beckoned.  
  
"Leave, go on," Uncle Vernon continued. "Get out of my house!"  
  
"Gladly!" was the overall reply heard.  
  
With that, all of them, one at a time, or two in the case of the 'Crowman' as Dudley began to say, left the Dursleys' house. Each of them shouted their destination, once again headed towards Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
A/N: Please review. I've still got more after this; I'd like to think it's worth it to others out there. -Anna Dearest 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you. I'm so happy that people actually like this, but the web site is giving me the worst kind of problems. As anyone may have guessed, the characters aren't mine, with the exception of Fox and a few others that are coming soon! -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"FOX!" the voice of Albus Dumbledore called as soon as they arrived at Headquarters. The small traveling party dusted themselves off while an almost frantic Dumbledore called the crow to him. "I need you to take this to Arrabella Figg as quickly as possible. This is urgent; someone's life is at stake. Be quick and be careful. I can't trust a regular owl with this."  
  
Dumbledore tied to parchment to the obedient crow's leg. Seconds later she was gone, fulfilling her duties with pride. All eyes in the kitchen were on Dumbledore as he watched the bird soar out of the kitchen. Snape was still there, looking quite nettled at the Headmaster for sending her off so quickly.  
  
"What was that all about?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"It was simply an urgent message for Mrs. Figg," Dumbledore shrugged. "Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Harry muttered, still dusting soot off of him.  
  
"Those Muggles are retched," Moody growled. "Fussing about everything, they were."  
  
"That's the Dursleys," Harry sighed.  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore murmured.  
  
"Ah, yes. Harry, why don't you come to the drawing room for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Remus then lead the way into the drawing room filled with derelict furniture, obviously without much use in years. He and Harry took seats facing each other, Remus looking increasingly nervous with each passing second. Harry simply looked to his former professor, waiting for whatever news to hit him.  
  
"Firstly, Hermione's coming tomorrow. Ron's already here with the rest of his family," Remus stated, but Harry could tell that wasn't the main news.  
  
"What is it, professor?"  
  
"Please Harry, call me Remus."  
  
"Er.alright.Remus, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I know about a particular dream you had a few nights ago. I know about who you saw in it." Remus paused here, waiting for what he said to get to Harry. Looking up, he saw that Harry had paled considerably.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you see someone in your dream besides Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I saw someone else. I don't know who it was. How do you know-?"  
  
"The girl you saw was dreaming this also. You both saw each other, and she was really there. As for the rest of the dream-."  
  
"That's just it, it was only a dream." Harry began to look extremely downtrodden, at least until he heard Remus' next statement.  
  
"That might not be the case at all. In fact, all the evidence points towards your dream being true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Percy Weasley was sent to the Department of Mysteries to check up on the matter. He said that there was a small pool of blood in the center of the chamber, a fairly fresh one at that."  
  
"But Sirius is dead. You and Dumbledore were all too willing to admit to that."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore did a bit of studying. He found that sometimes, when you pass over to the other side, without actually dying, that sometimes you are given a choice as to whether you pass on or go back. Sirius was only hit with a Stunner. He may just be one of these special cases."  
  
"How is this even possible?"  
  
"Harry, this is the wizarding world."  
  
"But he's been gone for weeks."  
  
"I know, but just think. Sirius may very well be alive and on his way back to us. That may be why young Percy couldn't find a trace of him in the building any longer."  
  
"What about the other person in my dream?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain that. I don't even understand it myself. For now, we just wait for any sign of Sirius."  
  
"We just wait?"  
  
"Yes. And in the meantime, tomorrow when Hermione arrives, you all go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Just be careful and keep an eye out for things."  
  
With that, the two of them left the drawing room, going back to the kitchen where the rest were ready to greet Harry. The Weasleys were the first to crowd Harry. Each one of them insisted on either a hug, a pat on the back, or in the very least, a handshake. Mrs. Weasley, as usual, engulfed him in one of her backbreaking hugs.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. All of your things are already up in the same room you stayed in last summer," she said, not yet letting go. "We'll all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We may as well make a day of it."  
  
**********  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" a young girl asked that heap of robes lying on the forest floor. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Sirius, just skin and bones it seemed, looked up into the eyes of the young girl, her blonde pigtails bouncing. He grunted in response and tried to lift his emaciated body from the ground. The girl cried silently as she watched his futile efforts.  
  
"Hold on! I'll go get my mum! She'll be able to help you!"  
  
The young girl scurried off through the forest, pigtails flying out behind her. With a final effort, Sirius hid himself. He couldn't get caught, not when he had distanced himself so far from the Ministry. The last of his strength gave out as he managed to hide himself successfully.  
  
**********  
  
"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Hermione squealed as she launched herself at him. It was the following morning, and they were greeting Hermione at her arrival. "Ron!"  
  
"Yeah Hermione, good enough a time to strangle us!" the lanky redhead Ron gasped as Hermione, to both boys' dismay, hugged the life out of them.  
  
"It's just a hug Ron, get used to it!"  
  
"How's your summer, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I found some great new books that are absolutely fascinating!"  
  
"You should have seen that one coming, mate!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Well Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said, striding over to the fireplace where the friends were greeting each other. "Go on upstairs and put your stuff away, then we can head out."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley, and the only female sibling hopped off her chair to help Hermione, red hair flying behind her. The rest of the Weasley family, Harry, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks were all ready to go.  
  
"You all need to have your wands with you. If you see ANYTHING suspicious, you need to come and tell one of us immediately," Moody barked. "We're getting there by Floo Powder, we'll arrive at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
While everyone was preparing to go, the blue-eyed crow soared through the open door and into the kitchen. Seeing no response, they all assumed she'd already taken it to Dumbledore. With a suspicious growl from Moody, Remus talked to the bird.  
  
"Come on, Fox. Dumbledore said that if you arrived back here, that you were to come with us." With those words, the crow glided onto Remus' shoulder, sitting quite peacefully as though that was her understood place to be.  
  
Landing quite awkwardly in the Leaky Cauldron, everyone stood there dusting himself or herself off, not noticing all the stares they were receiving. They were a rather large group to be arriving by Floo Powder. Fox ruffled her feathers until all the soot had fallen, before sitting again on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Alright, everyone go wherever you need to," Moody said, "Just be sure to meet us back here in a few hours."  
  
With those words, everyone headed back into the courtyard behind the dingy pub. With a tap of Remus' wand, the archway formed in the center of the wall, leading the way into Diagon Alley. Everyone then set out his or her separate ways. Harry, Hermione, and Ron set off to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first, since their own robes were fast becoming too short. The twins, no longer attending Hogwarts, went looking for anyone familiar. Ginny stuck with her mother and father while they began the search for supplies. The rest of the traveling party quickly began scouring the streets, looking for someone even slightly suspicious.  
  
Later, with sets of new robes in their bags, the three friends made their way to the Flourish and Blotts to get their new books. While browsing the shelves during their search, they ran into quite an unwelcome visitor. With his sleek blonde hair and wide sneer, Draco Malfoy may as well have been the most snobbish person in existence, with the exception of his father.  
  
"Well look here. We've got the Mudblood, the Weasel, and the Potty. Quite a combination if you ask me," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. We're not in the mood to be pestered by insolent little boys," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Only filth comes out of a Mudblood's mouth, so just shut it!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Only filth comes out of the Malfoy family last time I checked," Harry spat at his enemy. He and Malfoy had been enemies since they talked on the train on its way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Potter, I heard about your loss, and I dare say how 'sorry' I am," Malfoy said in mock sadness.  
  
"You've got something coming for you, Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
"Until your family finally decides that money is an asset, Weasel, shut your hole!" Malfoy shot back.  
  
"And until you learn some manners, Draco Malfoy, I'd suggest you shove off!" a voice behind them called to Malfoy. They spun around, expecting anyone but whom they saw, a complete stranger.  
  
"Your father's not going to be pleased about this!" Draco shot back, only this time with fear in his voice.  
  
"If it mattered to me, you'd know," the stranger sighed simply. With that, Malfoy turned on his heel and left.  
  
"We can't thank you enough," Hermione said. "He's always trying to bother us in some form or another."  
  
"If he gives you any trouble at all, I'd be only more than happy to help," the young girl standing before them replied grimly.  
  
"Do I know you?" Harry asked.  
  
"You may, but I know you. Harry Potter, the one and only. But, you may have seen me before, I admit to that." Harry blushed furiously, while Ron just gaped. Hermione, however, was immensely interested in the girl's history.  
  
"Are you a student at Hogwarts? I don't believe I've ever seen you around." Hermione stated, with curiosity ever present on her face.  
  
"No, I've never attended Hogwarts, or any other wizarding school for that matter. For a while I lived with a witch named Tabetha Tophirk, she tutored me and taught me everything I needed to know."  
  
"Why didn't you live with your parents?" Ron asked, shaking himself out of his silence. At this, the girl's face darkened.  
  
"Oh, well my mother's dead. My father's not much of a father. I suppose you could call him a Death Eater. I could never live with someone so involved in the Dark Arts. Other than that I have no family."  
  
"Oh," Ron mumbled, "Sorry, I was just curious. I know you probably don't like talking about it."  
  
"It's not as hard as you'd think. My mother, yes, that's a bit hard to talk about. But as far as my father goes, he's dead to me too."  
  
"I see you all have met Fox," a slightly amused Remus Lupin said from beside one of the bookshelves.  
  
"Fox? Isn't that the crow you had with you earlier?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Remus grinned. "She's quite a Polymagus."  
  
"A Polywhat?" Ron asked.  
  
"A Polymagus," Fox sighed. "I can turned into different animals at will."  
  
"She can scare off Malfoy, that's all I need to know," Ron laughed, but Hermione began looking suspiciously at Fox.  
  
Remus continuously kept glancing between Harry and Fox, his eyes dodging their looks. Both of them seemed to notice this behavior and exchanged worried glances. Then, without warning, Harry remembered her. Once her caught her eye, he realized who she was.  
  
"I do know you!" Harry cried.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"From the dream! I remember your eyes! It'd be quite hard to forget them," Harry replied.  
  
Remus and Fox both paled. While the former professor's face was contorted with a look of fear, Fox's was etched with recognition. For a moment she said nothing, and just stuttered a response.  
  
"Now I remember!" she finally gasped.  
  
"What dream?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well," Remus muttered, breaking the silence, "I'd suggest you finish getting your supplies. We're supposed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch in one hour."  
  
Everyone then continued making their purchases, but the three friends kept a careful eye on Fox as she browsed the shelves looking for anything that might interest her. Hermione seemed to be unusually suspicious. After making their purchases, they turned around to find her already gone.  
  
"That's strange. I guess she made her purchases right before us," Hermione whispered, but she seemed uncertain. "Where to next?"  
  
"Well, we still need to go to the Apothecary and stationary shop. I personally need to get some owl treats for Hedwig," Harry responded.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Hermione beamed. "I need to get some food for Crookshanks myself. I suppose that means a stop to the Magical Menagerie."  
  
All three companions did make a day of it. After going to the Apothecary and the stationary stop, they all headed to the Magical Menagerie. Stepping into the store was always quite an experience. The walls were lined with cages and tanks with the oddest creatures inside. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stepped up to the counter, asking for whichever kind of food they needed. Hermione was well remembered, being the only person to want the bandy-legged cat christened Crookshanks.  
  
"Harry, Ron, look!" Hermione whispered, nudging both boys in the ribs. The boys looked where she was pointing and found Fox conversing quietly with the cats on the wall.  
  
"I don't trust her one bit," Ron mumbled. "She's talking to cats, and acting like they're talking back!"  
  
"They might be," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean? They're cats!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, Polymagus are very rare. They can turn into any animal at will, and it's a gift since birth. It's not like with Animagus where you have to work for it. She may be the only Polymagus in a century. Who knows? They may be able to converse with animals."  
  
"Even more reason not to trust her," Ron sighed. "That's just weird! And it's dangerous. She could spy really well."  
  
"Maybe she's helping Dumbledore," Harry chimed in, "she did deliver something to Mrs. Figg for him."  
  
"I don't care. She's a bit too odd for me," Ron concluded.  
  
"Let's just hope she's helping Dumbledore. Just like Parseltounge, Polymagus are bad!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"There has only been one Polymagus in history that wasn't involved in the Dark Arts, and to be perfectly honest, he was out of his mind! Most are born into families with complicated or even deadly situations. They're powerfully magical though, but deadly all the same," Hermione sighed.  
  
"I hope you're not TRYING to get me to trust her," Ron shuddered.  
  
"No, I don't think any of us should trust her yet. It could lead to trouble," Hermione finished. She picked up her cat food and started out the door. As the boys followed her, Harry looked at his watch and figured that they should start heading up to the Leaky Cauldron, unless they wanted Mad-Eye Moody to get started on them for their incompetence.  
  
They pushed through the crowd of Diagon Alley until they saw a crowd of men bedecked in black hooded cloaks. They all seemed to be either shaking in excitement of fear, whispering maniacally to one another. Harry stopped Hermione and Ron in their tracks. Hermione let out a strangled sob as they tried to blend back in with the crowd and sneak past. Fortunately, their luck was pointing to good that day. They managed to creep past the odd crowd and picked up their pace as they neared the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What took so long?" Moody barked.  
  
"There was a crowd of men in cloaks, we couldn't see their faces. We just wanted to get by unscathed," Hermione explained.  
  
"Alright then," Tonks said. "What do we do?" She turned her head to Moody.  
  
"We wait for Remus and ask if they're still out there," Moody growled. Right on cue, Remus Lupin strode into the dimly lit pub and straight towards them. "Remus, see anyone suspicious?"  
  
"No," he replied after a second of confusion. "I caught Mrs. Malfoy giving me hateful looks, but that's the closest thing to suspicious that caught my eye." With a shrug, Remus sat down between Harry and Tonks. "Get all of your supplies?" he asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Good."  
  
The whole traveling party sat down for a nice lunch with some of the tables connected in one of the corners to seat all eleven of them. It was quite enjoyable sitting there with all the Weasleys and Hermione. However, the good mood was short lived. All eyes turned on Remus when he spat out the tea he was drinking all over the table.  
  
"Remus?! What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically. Remus stood up and went to the wizard sitting across from him at the other table. They could barely hear him ask in the most polite voice he could muster, "Sir, may I have your paper?"  
  
He then came back and resumed his seat between Harry and Tonks. He immediately flipped through to the article that had stuck his fancy. Harry was about to get concerned when he heard Hermione gasp right beside him. He took a closer look at the Daily Prophet article, and clearly saw:  
  
SIRIUS BLACK SITED NEAR LONDON'S MINISTRY BUILDING The infamous murderer Sirius Black, who we haven't seen hide now hair of for over a year, has been sited near London's Ministry of Magic building. A young girl by the name of Cassidinia Hornfry spotted Black in the forest near her house. She did not immediately recognize Black for who he was until she ran to get help from her mother. According to Hornfry, Black is just skin and bones, appropriate punishment, of course. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has asked that all witches, wizards, and Muggles alike keep their eyes peeled, so that maybe we may finally put an end to this terror. "With You-Know-Who back, of course Black is active," says Fudge. "We must be careful, because we all know what Black's capable of doing." --Cadilid Ringdon  
  
"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Weasley gasped. "But he's d-d-dead. H-how could s- someone spot h-him if he's g-gone?"  
  
"Quite the contrary," Remus replied. "Percy was sent to the Ministry to check out this matter, and it certainly appears that he's alive, though not at all well."  
  
"What do we do now?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I suggest we send out a scout," Moody said. "Maybe now Riddle will be some use. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She was in Diagon Alley," Remus replied. "I saw her in Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"R-R-Rid-Riddle?" Ginny asked, her small voice shaking in fear. It was completely understandable, of course.  
  
"What's your point?" Moody growled.  
  
"Mad-Eye." Remus warned.  
  
"What? They don't know yet?" Moody barked. His magical eye swiveled to look at all of them, especially Harry.  
  
"Riddle? Why does that sound familiar Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Tom Riddle." Harry whispered.  
  
"Dead on!" Moody cried. "This boy's a genius!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Now is not the time," Remus muttered. "We need to get back to Headquarters, and someone needs to find Fox."  
  
"Too late," Fox's voice said behind him. Moody growled in response.  
  
With the surprise appearance of Fox, the whole group made their way to a fireplace near the back of the dingy pub. It wasn't the main one, but it insured their privacy nonetheless. Everyone formed a line in front of the large hearth, and one at a time they stepped into the flames, shouting out for Headquarters. With a final look about by Moody, everyone was on his or her way back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Riddle!" Moody barked at Fox, his magical eye not letting her out of his line of sight. "We need a handy scout, and seeing as how you're definitely 'handy' at such things, let's send you out!"  
  
Ginny went as far as to fall into a chair shaking. Moody laughed at this, which only made the poor girl jump. Harry looked closely at Fox, and he could actually see some of the same features that Voldemort had when he was in school, still under the name of Tom Riddle.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Need another invitation?" Moody growled. Fox looked around the room at all of the people staring at her, most in total shock once they pieced the puzzle together. "We need you to try to find someone for us. He may of course be in the form of a big black dog, but his name is Sirius Black. See if you can't surprise me. Find him before the Ministry does."  
  
At first, Fox seemed just a little shaken up, but quickly recovered from it when she heard she was needed. With a quick nod in Moody's direction, she swept out of the room. The room stood still for a moment.  
  
"Well," Molly Weasley finally said, "Go put your shopping away. I'll come get you for dinner later."  
  
All of the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione made their way quietly up the stairs and into their rooms. After everyone stored their shopping away, everyone began to congregate in Harry and Ron's room. Questions soared back and forth about who Fox really was.  
  
"Harry, what about this dream?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"Oh, that," Harry replied half-heartedly. "I just had a dream about Sirius coming back through the veil. In the dream, I saw Fox there."  
  
"Told you she couldn't be trusted," Ron said.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions Ron. How is she related to Voldemort?" Hermione wondered aloud. A flinch ran through the room at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"I don't know, but it's obvious that she is. Whenever I said Tom Riddle, did you see how Moody reacted?" Harry began to add in to the conversation.  
  
"She's quite young to be too closely related," Hermione said. "Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts over fifty years ago."  
  
"That doesn't mean that he wouldn't want someone to carry on his name and duties," Remus said from the doorway. Everyone in the room froze, they didn't know how he would react, but Hermione took charge.  
  
"Professor Lupin, do you know anything about her?"  
  
"Yes, and please just call me Remus." With a sigh, Remus began retelling what Dumbledore had told him. He retold about her mother and one of her brothers being killed, and also how she still had two living siblings.  
  
"What happened to them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. From your conversation in Flourish and Blotts, I just now found out that she was living for a while with Tabetha Tophirk," Remus sighed. "Don't be so quick to judge though, she does seem quite the character."  
  
"How could I see her in my dream though, and how could she see me?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Dumbledore says that she lives through Voldemort's connection to you. She is connected to her father, both by blood and by hate. She's bitter about it though," Remus sighed.  
  
"But she's going to find Sirius," Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Yes," Remus replied. "If anyone can, it's her. I'm sure of it." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was just supposed to be something to get ideas off of my chest, and to occupy me this BORING summer, but thanks to the few reviews I've gotten, it's become much more. I'll start using a ' ' marks on thoughts, as italics aren't working right now. I'll say no more, except thanks. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The summer began to melt away in the same monotonous predicaments. This year, for some odd reason, the fun seemed to have drifted out of the occupants at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. With Remus Lupin's occasional monthly absence, things got downright dull. Everyone seemed to be weak with anticipation for some odd event that no one could identify.  
  
Some of the regular visitors to Headquarters were in the foulest moods possible. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were plagued with age, Moody seemed absolutely ferocious at the slightest mention of a certain Polymagus, and Fred and George had hardly played any pranks, (which was oddly enough unnerving to the whole household). Harry, Hermione, and Ron tried desperately to occupy themselves to draw their attention away from whatever might be happening outside the safety of Number Twelve's walls.  
  
The three friends sat within the confines of Harry and Ron's room. The two boys played a dreadful game of chess while Hermione read. She occasional cast a scornful glance towards the board when a piece got particularly rambunctious while doing it's duty of dragging the opponent's piece away.  
  
"Harry mate, you're in need of desperate practice!" Ron proclaimed with a lopsided grin stretching far and wide.  
  
"Yes, they practices getting out of Mistress home.filth that still comes here.Mistress son gones, they stills come here bothering my Mistress." Kreacher the house-elf mumbled as he sidled down the hall past the room they were occupying.  
  
"Stop mumbling you stupid git!" Ron roared. Hermione shushed him quickly, everyone waiting through the tension for Mrs. Black's screams, but they never came.  
  
"You were very lucky this time, Ron!" Hermione snarled quietly. "You'd be just the one to wake her up!"  
  
"I can't take anymore of Kreacher!" Ron snapped back. "That bloody pest has bad things coming for him! I'd like to be the one to give it to him. Plus, he calls you a Mudblood every spare chance he gets. Why are you sticking up for him?"  
  
"Forget it, Ron," she said. Hermione snapped her book shut quickly and took long strides to get to their door. After wrenching the door open, she lost hold of the book in her free hand. The book seemed to fall slowly before finally crashing to the wooden floor with a stunning 'BOOM'. Hermione gritted her teeth before it came. Mrs. Black's screams echoed through the house, the curtains in front of her painting flung wide open, exposing the horror that was Sirius' mother. Just as she had done before, her eyes bulged and saliva ran fluidly from her mouth, her shrieks making the occupants hair stand on end.  
  
The pounding of feet was heard running up the stairs. It only took five of the adults, but eventually the curtains that normally covered the painting were back in place. Remus smiled amiably as he saw Hermione standing over her book, looking purely exasperated.  
  
"NO CAUTION AT ALL!" Moody barked before tramping back down the stairs, a dull 'clump' heard every other footstep.  
  
"I'm not the only one now!" Tonks laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, Mad-Eye's just in a foul mood lately," Remus said, giving her a warm smile. "We really need to get this painting off the wall. Up to a challenge Hermione?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione nearly cried, beaming with sheer joy at having something to do.  
  
"Alright, there's a library full of books downstairs. Why don't you see if you can find an Unsticking spell or something of the sort?"  
  
Hermione didn't need him to ask again. She hurtled down the stairs full speed, nearly knocking over Molly Weasley. She looked quite flustered when she reached the top of the stairs where Remus and Tonks were still standing. Harry and Ron came out to investigate Hermione's disappearance, only to find Mrs. Weasley shaking and pale, holding a piece of weathered parchment.  
  
"She found him." she said slowly.  
  
"What?" Remus asked sharply.  
  
"Fox found Sirius, she sent a small letter with one of the birds."  
  
"What does it say?" Remus inquired, stepping found to grasp the slip of parchment. He then read it aloud. "Found who I was looking for today, they're in terrible shape, near to death. It may take longer than expected to get back, but we'll make it. Best wishes, Fox R."  
  
"Do you think she really found him?" Tonks spoke up.  
  
"Of course, she wouldn't say this unless it were true," Remus sighed.  
  
"I don't know Remus-," Tonks started, but Remus cut her off.  
  
"I do, she wouldn't lie about something like this. Either it's just me, or she understands just how important Sirius is to all of us. She's not lying."  
  
"How can you trust her so easily?" Tonks asked after a long pause.  
  
"How can you not? She's given us no reason to believe she's untrustworthy."  
  
"Why didn't she let us figure all of this out about her beforehand? I know that Mad-Eye knew, but what about the rest of us? Why didn't we know? What's she hiding?"  
  
"Did you see how scared and lost she looked when Mad-Eye started barking at her earlier? Of course she doesn't want to be judged because of something she can't control," Remus retorted, and they all knew that somehow this touched a very sensitive spot with him. "I don't care if I'm the only person here who trusts her, but I do. Give her time. Wait before you judge her."  
  
Tonks sighed, knowing very well that she was defeated. Part of her knew that Remus was right, but another part just couldn't get past the fact that she was the very product of Voldemort. With a meaningful look at Remus, she began trudging down the stairs, quickly followed by Molly Weasley.  
  
Just a few seconds later, Hermione appeared on the stairs, carrying a tottering pile of books that went well above her head. Remus gave an amused chuckle at the sixth year Gryffindor, very much like his own school self.  
  
"Now those can't all be on spells and charms," Remus said, highly amused when Hermione began to turn red.  
  
"No, some of them I just found to be interesting. Perhaps just for a little light reading afterwards," she said in a small voice.  
  
"On what may I ask? I myself haven't had a chance to get a good look in the library."  
  
"Well, out of curiosity, and all the conversations flying about, I wanted to find out more about Polymagi," she said confidently.  
  
"Hmm, mind if I take a look too?" Remus asked.  
  
"Certainly," Hermione gasped, clearly impressed that someone else took an interest in the subject, even though it was the talk of the entire household.  
  
All four of them made their way to Harry and Ron's room, all clearly interested in what the books could hold for them. Ron and Hermione began looking through books for an Usticking charm to use on Mrs. Black's portrait, while Harry and Remus began looking for information on Polymagi. Remus' face was contorted with a look of suppressed rage when he opened the cover of one of the books.  
  
""The Book of Dark Creatures holds information on Giants, Werewolves, Polymagi, and all those more complicated species of darkness,'" he quoted. "Oh well, may as well look in here."  
  
"I don't see how they could classify the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had as a 'Dark creature,'" Ron said, making Remus grin slightly.  
  
"Professor Moody wasn't that bad either, and everyone judged him too," Hermione added from over the cover of a book.  
  
"If I remember correctly, we never HAD Professor Moody," Harry sighed.  
  
"True," Hermione said, "but it was still a better learning experience than Umbridge."  
  
"Listen to this," Remus said excitedly. He then started to read from the book in his hands that had previously angered him.  
  
"Polymagi are classified in this book due to their usual alliance with the Dark side. Only one Polymagus in history, one Genvector Poltar, was considered to be on the side of good. However, it is said that he occasionally lost his head and attacked innocents when he was in human form. Until his death he remained locked in a tower of his family's home.  
  
Polymagi can make a transformation into any kind of animal at will, but the color of fur, skin, or feathers will always remain black, regardless of the animals natural color. No one knows where this trait comes from, but it is only another reason why the public fears their kind. Polymagi will always keep their original eye color, which is the only way to distinguish them from an actual animal. Animals are natural drawn to a Polymagus due to their bond with the wild. Polymagi are classified as a separate species from humans. A Polymagus is also drawn towards all creatures, including Giants, Werewolves, Centaurs, etc. Polymagi find it possible to converse with creatures of all sorts. They are also known for their bonds with Animagi, since they themselves can make a transformation into a particular animal.  
  
A Polymagus is not quick to trust any ordinary human being. Those select few however, find themselves an undying bond of loyalty and trust. A Polymagus will die for what they stand for, and who they protect. However, they are still considered a Dark creature."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, " I thought Hermione knew everything there was to know!"  
  
"Ron Weasley! It is impossible to know everything!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"I didn't know they were classified as a separate species," Remus frowned. "The world of my fellow creatures is so unfair." At this he, and the rest of the room, broke the tension of the household with laughter.  
  
"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley said from the door, but stopped when she saw them all laughter hysterically. "I give up," she muttered.  
  
"It feels good to laugh," Harry sighed when the room suddenly decided to settle down.  
  
"Yeah, all this tension and worry," Hermione said in a small voice, "There's just so much to worry about."  
  
"Well," Remus said, "We'd better go down before we get Molly to worry about too."  
  
"Good idea," Ron breathed. Sitting up, he was the first out the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Sirius Black?" a voice behind him asked. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I've been caught.'  
  
"I'm not from the Ministry, nor am I a Death Eater," she seemed to shudder at these words. "I was sent by the Order of the Phoenix to help you."  
  
Sirius was lying facedown on the ground, but on these words, he perked up. His dull eyes seemed to twinkle as the young girl came into view. To put it simply, she looked downright exhausted. Her robes were torn and muddy, and her complexion was pale and sweaty. Sirius still refused to let his guard down, not for one second. 'She could be trying to get at Harry,' he thought quickly.  
  
"Who sent you out?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"Alastor Moody. He sent me after we all returned from Diagon Alley. We'd just gone there earlier to get supplies for the Weasleys and their friends for their next year at Hogwarts." She took a step closer. Sirius could tell that she was adding as much information as she could into her words, trying to get him to trust her.  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione.Granger I think it is?" she replied, kneeling beside Sirius. He didn't try to back away this time.  
  
"H-Harry?"  
  
"Yes, he's there along with the Weasleys, Ms. Granger, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and a few others occasionally."  
  
"Harry's alright?"  
  
"Yes, I don't think you need to worry about him at the moment, he's in good hands. You, however, are far from worrying over."  
  
"Everyone made it out?" Sirius asked as she pulled a quill and parchment out of her cloak.  
  
"Out of the Department of Mysteries? Yes, I believe you were the only major casualty. Quite a few of the Death Eaters were caught, I don't know which ones though."  
  
She began scribbling a hasty note onto the slip of parchment, and then folding it in half. She waited only moments for an owl to show up and land gracefully on her outstretched arm. "Take this to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters quickly. Don't get caught," she whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius finally asked as she began extracting potions from pockets lining the inside of her cloak.  
  
"My name's Fox. I've been working for Albus Dumbledore for quite sometime, but have recently just been accepted as a member of the Order."  
  
"What? You can't be much older than fifteen, sixteen maybe?"  
  
"No," she laughed, "But it doesn't much matter. Personally, I believe I make quite a handy spy."  
  
"Oh no, it's another Snivellus I take it?" Sirius groaned.  
  
"Severus? Oh course not, even I can't be that dismal ALL the time. Drink this."  
  
"What is this?" Sirius asked, holding the vial weakly in his hand. Fox helped him to sit up a bit so that he could drink it properly.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey gave me a good supply of potions to give you. She only gave me instructions as to how and when to use them. The only one I'm familiar with is the Pepperup Potion."  
  
Sirius then drained the potion, and its affects were instantaneous. He began to feel warm and fulfilled all at once, and a little color began to come back into his face. He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Harry's okay,' was the thought constantly running through his head.  
  
"This may sound like a foolish question, since in truth you're half-dead, but how are you feeling?" the girl asked, looking intently at him. The look was unnerving, like she was slowly appraising his worth.  
  
"Considerably better. Especially since I know my godson's fine."  
  
"Harry Potter?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, how is he doing, how's everyone holding up?" Sirius asked, slowly feeling a bond of trust with this girl.  
  
"He's doing fine. They're all preparing for their next year at Hogwarts. I believe that Dumbledore's going to be sending some of the Order to Hogwarts this year to help protect the school."  
  
Sirius sighed, "I wish I were there."  
  
"Well, if you recover quickly enough, who knows?"  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm an escaped convict."  
  
"Who's also an Animagus."  
  
"How'd you know that-oh, I suppose Moony told you."  
  
"Moody told me, but I can also sense when someone's an Animagus."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, you see.I'm a Polymagus, some of these things just come naturally. Whether or not you like the idea of being around me, it's too bad. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked, clearly stunned.  
  
"Because you mean a lot to the people back at the Order."  
  
"So.what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, since we're in the middle of a forest, I think it's perfectly safe for me to conjure a stretcher," with a wave of her wand and an incantation, a stretcher lay on the forest floor, next to Sirius. "And I also think it wouldn't hurt to levitate it until you're strong enough to walk a little ways in the open."  
  
"Aren't you underage?" Sirius said, trying to get onto the stretcher with the help of Fox.  
  
"No, not really. A witch tutored me. Therefore, I can help you," she said, muttering "Wingardium Leviosa!" so that the stretcher levitated before her. After much questioning, Fox began to tell Sirius who she was, as they made their way quickly through the heart of the forest, talking the whole way about pasts they couldn't change.  
  
********** Remus Lupin paced the kitchen late that night. It was August 10th already, and soon enough he'd be heading to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore had decided that having members of the Order stationed at the school was a necessity now. He felt that he and the teachers could not protect the students on their own.  
  
Remus, Tonks, and Moody would be part of the team there, but there were others that he didn't know. The former professor had been informed that Fox was to be part of their group, but it had been seven days since the girl had been seen, even though she had made contact with them today. Remus couldn't help but worry about them, Sirius was his best friend and Fox was risking her fifteen-year-old life to save him. However much anyone else doubted the girl, he couldn't help but marvel at her bravery, going out alone to help a complete stranger in need. 'We need more people like her,' Remus thought. 'Maybe then we could beat Voldemort and his supporters here and now, instead of placing it all on Harry.'  
  
Remus' thoughts switched to Harry. They were alike in a lot of ways, but unable to notice it through the shadow that covered Fox's exterior. Remus couldn't help but trust her, because for some odd reason or another, he felt a connection that she formed instantly with him, some sort of trust he couldn't describe. He remembered the book and their ability to become fearlessly and loyally attached which to him sounded like Fox already. Remus also remembered reading about Polymagi being drawn to werewolves, but he felt that whatever he'd already formed with the girl had been even more complicated than that.  
  
"I guess we'll find out everything sooner or later," Remus muttered into his cup of tea. He then began to wonder what it would be like going back to Hogwarts again, since he hadn't been there since he taught Harry in his third year. He remembered the train ride there, with Dementors searching the train for the escaped convict that was now his best friend and Harry's godfather. It was a well-remembered year, when Sirius had broken out of Azkaban to avenge James and Lily, and to protect their son.  
  
"You shouldn't wallow in your thoughts, Remus," Albus Dumbledore said from the door of the high-ceilinged kitchen.  
  
"I know," Remus sighed. "I was wondering, what if they don't make it back in time?"  
  
"Have you received word from Fox?"  
  
"Yes, she sent us word of her finding him, and all appears well, except for the fact that they aren't here."  
  
"Remus, they WILL make it back in time, I am sure of it. Fox has never failed me yet, and she has put her life on the line many times before this." Remus nodded to this, but he looked like a little boy trapped in a grown man's body.lost and alone.  
  
"I can't help but worry. She's fifteen, is she not? And being who she is.isn't she in danger enough without exposing herself?"  
  
"Ah, I can see Sirius is not the only one you're worried about. Do not worry, she would not lie and say that everything is going well, when it is indeed not. She's not one to stretch the truth. I hold faith that she will bring Sirius back, in time for the departure from Hogwarts."  
  
"Sirius isn't coming too, is he?"  
  
"Oh course, he wouldn't be left behind, would he? Anyone who actually knows of his Animagus form would not openly admit it to the Ministry."  
  
"But still it's dangerous."  
  
"Well, as we learned last year, it is also dangerous to leave Sirius to brood on his own with nothing to help calm his mind."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Also, after the events last year, I doubt very seriously that Sirius would be too far from Harry at any time. The bond between them was stronger than we thought, that is the only way that Harry could have seen Sirius when he came back through the veil."  
  
"We've seen what it was like for Harry to lose Sirius, but I don't know what would happen if it was the other way around. Harry means everything to him."  
  
"I am very confident in Harry. He may not know himself how powerful and intelligent he really is, it's quite a shame really. It may in fact be from all those years with his relations that are to blame. Harry never had friends, or really anyone who cared for him until Hogwarts, and then in his third year, Sirius comes along."  
  
"That's one reason I'm worried about them, because of Harry. But I've had to lose Sirius twice, I couldn't lose him a third time."  
  
"I know, Remus, I know. We must just hold faith in Ms. Riddle. Again, she has never failed me before."  
  
"Who are the others going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was waiting for someone to ask me," Dumbledore said with the twinkle back in his eyes. "I have managed to convince Fox's tutor, dear Tabetha Tophirk to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She also managed to convince Johnathan Riddle to come with her."  
  
"Is that Fox's brother?"  
  
"Yes, a brilliant wizard, also tutored by Tabetha. He finds himself quite reluctant to come out of hiding with his tutor. The world has not treated the siblings kindly. He and Fox haven't seen each others since Fox set out at the young age of ten, desperate to help anyone in need.""  
  
"Is her brother a Polymagus?"  
  
"No," Dumbledore chuckled. "That is a gift shared by Fox, and maybe her sister Azalea. She hasn't been seen in years, since she ran away from Tabetha when she was nine, having finished her tutoring just after Fox."  
  
"Why would she run away?"  
  
"To find her father. She, like her father, hates Muggles, and all those who oppose her father's reign. I believe that Azalea Riddle is far out of our grasp."  
  
Remus was shocked, but Dumbledore merely acted like he'd made a grim comment on the weather. He continued by asking, "Remus, have you seen a wolf around?"  
  
"A wolf? Is that supposed to be a joke, or are you being serious?"  
  
"I'm being completely serious. Have you seen a wolf around?"  
  
"No.er.was I supposed to?"  
  
"A wolf stopped by at Hogwarts the other day, seemed to be looking for something."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"My old age hasn't progressed that much, yes, I am sure."  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why would a wolf come by here?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest, I just assumed he was looking for something, maybe just some food."  
  
"What about someone?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just a guess. I guess my first thought was Fox."  
  
"That's an interesting idea, very interesting in fact."  
  
"Well Albus, I'd better be getting to sleep. I'm worrying myself sick."  
  
"Good night, Remus."  
  
**********  
  
"Whatcha thinking, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing, Ron," Harry replied dully. They were both lying in their beds. However, all the tension in the household prevented much sleep.  
  
"You're thinking about Sirius aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't help it, but I still think it's my fault that he NEARLY died last year. Everyone keeps telling me it's not, but I feel for Voldemort's trick, and I could have gotten all of you killed."  
  
"Harry, Sirius would've done the same for you. Face it Harry, if he'd seen the same thing, he'd rush off before you could say 'Quidditch'. You two love each other in the family kind of way, which has to be the most wonderful thing in the world," Ron pressed, seemingly indifferent to the look of shock on Harry's bewildered face. Normally Hermione would be the one offering comfort to either of the boys, but Ron seemed desperate to make Harry see that he wasn't at fault.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry said quietly. With that, he turned to the wall, still with a million thoughts running through his head. The thought that he might perhaps see Sirius again made his heart catch in his throat. However, another thought drifted into his head. Being half-dead for over a month can't have worked wonders on his beloved godfather. Harry had to shake the thought of a bed-ridden Sirius, calling out for help that couldn't be given, or even offered to begin with.  
  
Harry drifted off to sleep, his nightmares creeping into the land of lose and regret that seems to have settled in the young man's mind, weakening him slowly, and going for the kill.  
  
**********  
  
"You honestly need to eat something," a highly annoyed Fox said to her 'patient,' who firmly refused to eat or sleep. "What are they going to say if I bring back the starved scarecrow that you are right now?"  
  
"They can say what they want," Sirius said slyly, "I'm not hungry, nor am I tired." Sirius flashed a grin at the glaring girl who'd become quite motherly in nature to him.  
  
"You're going to worry your godson sick going back like that. If we had the option, I wouldn't go within ten feet of you until you had a thorough cleaning."  
  
"Do you really think we can make it in time for me to go to Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yes, and with the state you're in, Madam Pomfrey might fuss until you're in her care. We aren't that far though. It appears as though you took the long and inconspicuous way around."  
  
"Well, I can't be too careful now, can I?" Sirius flashed her another grin and she sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little bit of concern flickering behind his haunted eyes.  
  
"What's Hogwarts like?"  
  
"It's wonderful! I still can't believe you've never been! There are great feasts during the holidays, and on Christmas, sometimes you get pretty much the whole place to yourself. Hogsmeade is nearby too, with the greatest joke shop I might add. There are moving staircases, and trick steps, moving portraits, and the place is huge! You should see all the students," Sirius cried, reminiscing about his Hogwarts days.  
  
"How many students?" Fox asked, managing to sound thoroughly depressed.  
  
"Hundreds, all there for the sake of learning, or so they say. That's not what I did there," Sirius laughed. His face fell though when he saw her darkened expression. "Don't worry, Fox. In a way, you and I are in the same boat. If you wanted, at least you could be in human form, I don't even have that little perk."  
  
"People have always been particularly horrible to me and my remaining brother, at least until Tabetha took us in and taught us everything she learned. I didn't really get a childhood, I had to grow up before my time, just so that I could live with the whispers that followed me," Fox murmured, and here, she really frightened Sirius. The look in her eyes was not that warm look that she normally had. It was a haunted, dead expression, the same look that Azkaban could place on you. Sirius struggled to find his voice, but her blue eyes burst with a burning hatred mixed in with the loneliness that she struggled through.  
  
"Fox?" he managed to stutter meekly.  
  
"Hmm?" She finally looked up, and the clouds behind her eyes cleared, leaving Sirius very relieved.  
  
"How far away are we?"  
  
"Maybe a day or two if you cooperate," she chuckled.  
  
"Fine, I suppose that's not TOO much for you to ask. I'll cooperate."  
  
"Good, roll over and go to sleep." Sirius finally decided to comply with her orders. He sighed and rolled over on the makeshift stretcher, but couldn't stand not getting the last word.  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
**********  
  
The next day was as dismal as ever at Headquarters. Everyone sat down for a quiet breakfast, the tension in the room almost unbearable. Mrs. Weasley surveyed the kitchen, sending warning glances at those that didn't touch their food, or eat as much as she saw fit. A familiar person stepped out of the fire during their breakfasts, surveying the gloomy faces.  
  
"Ah, let me hope you all cheer up when it comes time to return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, looking cheerily over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They all returned feeble smiles to the Headmaster. "We will have a guest shortly, she'll be bringing some other members of the team to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st to ride to Hogwarts with you."  
  
"So, we are riding on the train?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, for the protection of the students. I've gathered a very powerful crowd in my opinion. They're all too willing to help us in our cause, because all of them have somehow felt the pain of Voldemort's grasp."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Most of them either have friends or family who perished during Voldemort's last rise to power. Some of them were so desperate to help that they came directly to the school, insisting that I give them something to do."  
  
"So, who's this mysterious visitor?" Moody inquired.  
  
"Ms. Tabetha Tophirk, if you remember her. She has all to willingly put herself on the line." At these words, Moody simply growled in response. "Put your differences aside Alastor, you are on the same side."  
  
At that exact moment, out of the hearth came a frail looking woman, probably in her late thirties. She had her auburn hair in a knot at the back of her head and a cheerful smile on her face. Her pale brown eyes shined with a twinkle equal to the Headmaster's as she surveyed all those in front of her.  
  
"Everyone meet Hogwarts new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Tabetha Tophirk. She's also part of our newly added Hogwarts Defense Team," Dumbledore said, beaming at the silent room.  
  
"It's great to meet all of you, but there's someone missing here," she said slowly.  
  
"Riddle?" Moody growled. "She's off scouting, not that I expect satisfactory results."  
  
"Alastor." Dumbledore warned quietly. All he got was a grumble in return. "Now, down to business, who all has agreed to come to Hogwarts? At least half a dozen I hope?"  
  
"Exactly, I've convinced six others outside myself and John to go, others have had recent losses. I fear that their wounds are not quick to heal."  
  
"Understandable. Who are the six?"  
  
"Good old Reynold and Marshall Jitter have readily agreed, they're brothers by the way. My cousin Roselyn Tophirk was all too eager to help. Dear Autumn Zallner lost her mother, so she came seeking work. Zaida Tremor came not long after with Liam Yorn," Tabetha Tophirk replied with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"The school will be well protected then," Dumbledore said solemnly. The newcomer nodded gracefully.  
  
"So." she started silently, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What's this I hear about Sirius Black being innocent?"  
  
"It is indeed true," Dumbledore said slowly. "Peter Pettigrew in a way framed him. Fox is off at the moment retrieving him for us."  
  
"I remember when she was young, she always talked about a rat named Peter, but I could never make any sense out of it. Does that have anything to do with it? I could never make sense out of a lot of things she said."  
  
"Indeed." Dumbledore murmured. "This is interesting. Does she remember a lot from when she was a baby?"  
  
"Oh yes, countless things. She says she can remember everything as clear as day, but she doesn't enjoy talking about it."  
  
"Hmm.Well, I may as well introduce you to everyone while I think." Dumbledore slowly began making the introductions, pausing so that they could shake hands. After all was said and done, their visitor decided it was time to leave.  
  
As darkness settled over Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Remus lost hope that Sirius was coming back that night. He settled into the kitchen and steadily sipped his tea, gazing intently at the fire.  
  
**********  
  
"Well, how close are we now?" a nervous Sirius asked, leaning heavily onto Fox, his long wild hair hanging into her face.  
  
"Just minutes," she replied, standing with Sirius in the shadows between two of the London buildings. "Come on, we can make it there." It was already clear that both of them were immensely worn out, but they'd made it so close.  
  
They stepped from the shadows of the building, Sirius desperate for support, which the small girl willingly gave. In what seemed like an eternity, they hobbled to the door of the Headquarters, Sirius nearly crushing the girl with their fatigue and what little weight he had. The door opened soundlessly, and they were shrouded in the darkness of the front hall.  
  
Fox led Sirius into the drawing room, where a small, yet heavily cushioned couch was located. She carefully let him slip from her support and onto the moth-eaten couch, his head resting on the softest thing he could find. He seemed to sleep into a fitful slumber as he laid back.  
  
Sirius' rescuer then slipped out of the quiet of the drawing room and made her way towards the kitchen, hoping desperately that someone was there. That night, she was in luck, as Remus still sat at the table. She was shocked at first to see his head in one shaking hand.  
  
"Remus?" she begged quietly, her voice just above a whisper, but at her calling his head shot up like a rocket, his steadily graying hair moving with him.  
  
"Fox! Did you get him? Is he here?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the drawing room, not in the best shape I must add."  
  
Remus didn't need to here anymore. He was out of his seat in no time, dashing as quietly as possible towards the drawing room, sheer happiness glowing within him. He carefully budged the door open when he reached it. Sirius appeared to be asleep, the only sleep he'd gotten in days by the looks of it. His friend had dark circles under his eyes, and a starved look about him, not just for food.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius asked in a groggy voice. Remus stepped forward.  
  
"Sirius.is that really you?" Sirius allowed himself a smile at this.  
  
"No Moony, it's Peter, can't you tell?" Sirius said, his voice filled with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Remus smiled inwardly. 'He's going to be fine,' he thought. "Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, interrupting Remus' thoughts.  
  
"He's upstairs sleeping. Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"No, I want you to stay here, unless you'd rather go to sleep yourself."  
  
"Want me to send Fox up to get him?"  
  
"Whatever you think suits everyone."  
  
"Great Merlin! It's already five in the morning, I didn't sleep at all." Remus then turned to Fox, "I don't think Harry would mind being woken up, it's not like it's the middle of the night anymore. Could you get him?"  
  
"Certainly," was Fox's eager reply. She turned abruptly and made her way towards the stairs.  
  
"She's a nice motherly figure," Sirius chuckled. "'Sirius, you need to eat more than that!" "You need sleep Sirius."  
  
"Hate to admit Padfoot, but she's right. No offense, but you look awful. You'll probably scare Harry out of his wits."  
  
"That's what Fox says. Though, she also says I'm in desperate need of a bath," Sirius smiled. "Being halfway to death and not meeting it's not the best deal for your body."  
  
"Harry was in a right state after we thought you died. I have to admit, so was I, thinking I was the last Marauder."  
  
"No Moony, I'm too much of a pest to ever leave you. And how is Harry? I heard from Fox, but that was a couple of days ago."  
  
"He's fine, just getting himself ready for Hogwarts, everyone is."  
  
"I'm going to be able to go, aren't I?"  
  
"Seeing as how she brought you back in one piece, it might not be too much of a problem."  
  
"Remus?" a tired voice from the doorway asked. "Why am I down here so early?"  
  
"Harry," Sirius said in a mock hurt voice, "I can't believe you don't want to see me."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry croaked just above a whisper. He stepped further into the room, looking at the emaciated form on the couch.  
  
"Come here Harry," Sirius said. Harry didn't hesitate. Sirius pulled him into a weak, yet affective hug. "I missed you Harry," Sirius whispered.  
  
Fox stood in the doorway, covered by shadows, just admiring the scene before her. It was clear that there was a bond of love, not defeated by Sirius' absence. Fox tried to back away noiselessly, but a floorboard under her squeaked. Remus smiled to himself, and then he told the two that he'd make them breakfast.  
  
Getting up, Remus crossed the room with quick, long strides. He drew the door open slowly, finding a guilty looking Fox standing there, looking anywhere but at him. Remus was just glad that she hadn't run away yet.  
  
"You didn't run," he said quietly.  
  
"I couldn't. I was caught, wasn't I?" She then tried backing away from him.  
  
"Don't back away, I won't bite for another week yet," he said, stretching a grim smile, glad to see one flicker briefly on her face as well. "Care to help me make some breakfast? The others won't be up for a while."  
  
"S-sure," she replied timidly, no longer planning to run, but still looking increasingly nervous. She walked just slightly behind Remus as he made his way to the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her. He did the most unexpected thing in the world then.  
  
He hugged her. A solitary tear ran down his cheek as he sobbed silently. At first, she seemed confused, but then she was beginning to relax when he spoke.  
  
"Thank you so much for bringing him back. None of us can thank you enough, especially not Harry or myself. Thank you. You don't deserve anything that anyone's ever done to you, I'm so sorry. Thank you so much."  
  
Seeing that his intentions were pointed towards harming her, she did something that she'd never done in her life and comforted the sobbing form of Remus. One side of her thought she was betraying herself, that trust and comfort only lead to hurt, but another part told her that this was what she was meant to do, so she did.  
  
As soon as Remus pulled away from her and realized what he'd been doing, he tried to gain his usual composure and wipe away his stray tears.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry. I just can't believe-,"  
  
"No need to apologize, Remus."  
  
The former professor gave her a grin. "Harry and Sirius are probably starving. Still up to helping with breakfast?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
When the bacon, eggs, and pancakes were all ready, Remus and Fox began taking them to the drawing room. Fox had barely relented to eating with them, saying it was a personal time between all of them, but gave in upon Remus' constant insistence. Remus carried the tray with the food and plates, while Fox brought the drinks with her, walking quietly behind him.  
  
"Ah, my rescuer," Sirius said in a fake high-pitched voice when Fox entered behind Remus.  
  
"Oh hush, I barely got her in here, you're going to scare her away!" Remus pleaded.  
  
"Oh, alright Moony. You're no fun, you know that? She's had to put up with me and only me for the past two days and survived, I think she can stand A LITTLE teasing."  
  
"A little teasing from the weak man who had to lean on me all the way out of that cozy forest you were inhabiting," she retorted in a strong voice, the same voice that startled Remus.  
  
"Alright, I give up mum dearest," Sirius cried. "Harry and I were sitting here talking about sixth year. Merlin it'll be great going back to Hogwarts!"  
  
Sirius stole one glance at Fox after he said this. What he saw was a fifteen-year-old girl slowly receding into herself. What he couldn't see was why. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even the criticism! I don't expect this to be some wonderful piece of work, and I don't expect the world to bow down to this fic. It's pretty pointless to send me e-mails like some that I have received recently. Don't get me wrong, I like to think that I have some writing talent, but as someone so 'kindly' said that J.K. Rowling would be disgusted in one of these e-mails, I find I don't much care. I do not even intend on trying to say that my words are even close to what work Rowling can do. You may as well give up on the e-mail assaults, I don't intend to stop this fanfic anytime soon. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Think I should jump out of the shadows and scare the magic out of Molly?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, the poor woman will already probably faint on the spot," Remus laughed.  
  
The four sat around the table waiting for the others in the house to wake up and come down. Sirius needed a little help to get down to the kitchen, but he was considerably better since he ate breakfast. None of them stopped thanking Fox or talking to her, seeing as how she tried to curl up inside herself away from them.  
  
"Hogwarts won't be that bad you know," Sirius finally said.  
  
"I'm going back there now that the students KNOW I'm a werewolf," Remus added, staring off into nothingness.  
  
"Being around people just makes me nervous," she replied. "I was frightened enough being told to come here."  
  
"Are you sure that's not just the house?" Sirius chuckled, but he stopped when the door to the kitchen flew open.  
  
"Remus-," Hermione said out of breath, bursting into the kitchen. "I-found- an-Usticking-charm."  
  
"Good Hermione!" Remus cried, looking at the girl with her hands on her knees as she tried to breathe properly. He turned towards the others, "Let's see how long it is before she notices."  
  
Hermione just stood in the doorway, not noticing Sirius' amused eyes focused on her. Finally he sighed, and it still barely caught her attention. Remus them told him, "Go ahead, she's not looking up anytime soon."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, "You're really starting to hurt my feelings Hermione, I come back and I'm barely even noticed!" Hermione's head shot up and she looked straight at Sirius and turned pale as a ghost.  
  
"You're back!" she cried, before running over to him and giving him a quick hug, scaring him more than he did her.  
  
"Good to know I was missed," Sirius grinned when she released him.  
  
"I wonder what Mad-Eye's going to say," Remus wondered aloud.  
  
"Probably that he knew I'd bring him back, but that now I'm just going to poison his food," Fox said. "Oh well, he's not very fond of me, though I can't say that I've placed him well in my heart either."  
  
"He'll get over it eventually," Remus assured her.  
  
"If you say so," she shrugged. Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the hearth, brushing off his robes. He looked up and saw the small group sitting at the table.  
  
"Quite satisfactory work, Fox," he smiled. "Tell me first, are you still going to Hogwarts?" She gave a weak, silent nod. "And Sirius, upon thinking, and Madam Pomfrey's insistence, I would like to extend an invitation to you, although you'll normally be in dog form."  
  
"Of course," Sirius replied, a wide grin spreading unchecked over his face.  
  
"And Fox, I'm afraid you missed Ms. Tophirk when she came through," Dumbledore sighed. "She was quite keen on seeing you. She's helped to gather the team for Hogwarts, including Johnathan."  
  
"John?" Fox asked in a small voice, he questioning blue eyes on Dumbledore. "My brother John?"  
  
"The very same. He was quite reluctant to go at first, but seeing at how Ms. Tophirk will soon be Professor Tophirk, all is well with him."  
  
"I hope we actually learn something useful this year," Hermione sighed. "Aside from third and maybe even fourth year, we never got much use. Quirrell seemed too scared to teach, Lockhart didn't know a single thing-."  
  
"Didn't bother you TOO much though, did it?" Harry added, smirking.  
  
"And then fifth year, we had that horrid Umbridge woman," Hermione finished, choosing to ignore Harry's comment and the laughs that followed it.  
  
"Hermione?" Remus asked carefully. After she acknowledged her former professor, he began to choose his words as carefully as he could. "Um, so you REALLY like Gilderoy Lockhart's classes.even though he was a fraud?"  
  
"I-I don't really like-well the thing is."  
  
"Well, at least I suppose you chose a fraud that steals most women's hearts," Remus laughed.  
  
"Out of all the books I've ever come near, his are the ones I manage to keep a ten foot distance away from," Fox said, bringing Hermione into an even deeper blush.  
  
"You stopped putting hearts around his name and classes after he tried to put a Memory Charm on Ron and I, didn't you?" Harry teased.  
  
"Who's saying my name?" Ron asked sleepily from the door, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny right behind him.  
  
"Just Harry being a prat!" Hermione said. Then she grinned and looked down at her feet as Ron sat in front of Sirius and didn't even notice.  
  
"Does it take a lot of energy to sleep Ron?" Sirius joked. Ron's eyelids fluttered open before his mouth hung wide open.  
  
"Speaking of sleep, you need some serious sleep, Sirius," Remus stated in a strict tone. "I myself could use a little nap. Fox, I know how hard it is putting up with Sirius, you'll probably be collapsing on the floor any second." Ron still just sat staring open-mouthed at Sirius.  
  
"Ron, I didn't know I grew that handsome in the past month," Sirius said, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Ron immediately snapped his mouth shut and turned away.  
  
"So," Dumbledore said, cutting Ron's embarrassment short. "I suppose I'll be seeing most of you at Hogwarts. Until then, goodbye."  
  
**********  
  
September 1st was always a busy day. Everyone hustled about, checking trunks, caging pets, and gathering belongings at the last minute. Percy came at the last minute, saying he'd spend the first week at Hogwarts, as they were still trying to repair last year's damage. Everyone gathered his or her trunks and cages into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, we've arranged this with Dumbledore already," Moody growled. "We will be taking multiple portkeys to Kings Cross, about three minutes apart. We will arrive in a back room, where we won't make such an awkward entrance. Tophirk already has her team there, they're waiting to make sure all of this runs smoothly."  
  
He surveyed the group. "Potter, Percy, Remus, Granger, and you two Weasleys," he pointed at Ron and Ginny, "will go first. The next group out will be Tonks, Riddle, and the twin Weasleys. The last group will be myself, Molly and Arthur, and Sirius. We'll all come out at different times as well, like the Weasley family first. Things like that, just to make us even more inconspicuous. Now, we only have a minute left, the first group needs to organize themselves, and hold on tightly to your trunks!"  
  
The group got together very haphazardly, bumping into one another and still trying to hold on to their trunks, cages, and what not. Finally, Moody gave the signal and the uncomfortable pull right behind the navel was felt, pulling them quickly away from the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.  
  
They landed in a dark moldy room with a slight clatter, all of them fighting to keep their balance as they made it to the station. They wobbled on their shaky legs, recovering from the rough travel that was caused by a portkey.  
  
For three minutes, they stood there until the second group came, and they then waited for the last batch. When everyone was there, Moody sent out the Weasley family, followed shortly by Harry, Remus, and Hermione. Fox and Tonks followed them a good distance behind, a large black dog trotting at their heels, avoiding being stepped on in the station. They placed their belongings on trolleys and wheeled them to the train, until the whole group congregated near the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
  
"We have a carriage near the back, but you four," Remus said, pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "you can either sit with us, which is fine, or sit with your fellow students and friends, which is even fine also."  
  
"I suppose we could sit back there with you," Ron said, "I think I just want to go talk to Neville first."  
  
"That's fine," Remus said, smiling, "and I understand why you might want to see Neville."  
  
Just then, they were interrupted by a voice behind Remus. A tall boy, probably just a few years older than Harry asked, "Is this part of the defense team for Hogwarts?" He made enthusiastic gestures towards their fair-sized crowd as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, my I ask who you are?" Remus asked, but he thought he already knew. The boy was taller than the gangly Ron by a few inches, but he was of a strong build and not quite as lanky. He had a handsome face outline with short-cut sandy blonde hair. However, the eyes were what Remus recognized. This had to be Johnathan Riddle, with his ocean blue eyes that shone with enthusiasm.  
  
"Johnathan Riddle, just call me John," he replied, extending his hand to Remus.  
  
"Remus Lupin, I know your sister by the way."  
  
"Really? Most people can't tell that we're related!"  
  
"You both have the same blue eyes."  
  
"Yes, they're our mother's eyes thankfully. I'm the one in the family that turned out looking just like a masculine version of her. The only one who doesn't have her eyes is Azalea."  
  
"I see. Well, these four right here are actual students at Hogwarts. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny and Ron Weasley," Remus said, gesturing towards each in turn.  
  
"Students? Lucky you, I never got to attend a proper institution," Johnathan said mournfully.  
  
"But you're not considered Underage anymore, are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I suppose that is a perk. Do any of you know where is my beloved I've- decided-to-go-missing-for-five-years sister?" he asked concerned.  
  
"She's here somewhere, maybe already on the train, I don't know," Remus replied.  
  
"Oh, I've just found an old friend of hers," he said in an expressionless tone. Remus finally noticed it, but standing behind the young man was a gray wolf, waiting with an air of what could only be described as impatience. He had noticed them getting stares before, but never really could figure out why. He supposed it was because he was a werewolf and they knew it.  
  
"She should be near by. Where's the rest of her group?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"They're all patrolling they say. What's the use? We're not in danger yet," he replied carelessly, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"I guess they're trying to PREVENT it before something does happen," Remus stated simply.  
  
"That's just careless John there," Fox's voice said behind Remus.  
  
"Really Candlefox? I wasn't aware that you were all too careful yourself," he said in a cool tone. Remus turned around and saw Fox looking all too frustrated at having her brother meet everyone.  
  
"I suppose I don't choose to run away from whatever fate holds for me," Fox said icily.  
  
She turned on her heel and left, the wolf behind Johnathan following her quickly, nudging her hand gently. The wolf had a beautiful gray and silver coat, which everyone in the station couldn't help but admire. The wolf had beautiful light marigold-colored eyes, which were right now sympathetic. Remus could distantly hear her voice speaking in a low tone, "Hello Alba, my first, and perhaps only friend I'll find there." For a moment, the former professor felt a pang of hurt, but then realized how uncomfortable Fox truly was in these surroundings.  
  
"We didn't part on good terms," Johnathan broke his thoughts lazily. Harry himself looked at the face of Johnathan Riddle and saw lack of remorse, thought, or care for what happened outside his small world. Though Dumbledore said he was a great wizard, Harry was slightly apprehensive as to his helpfulness should situations get out of hand at the school.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, "You both seem to be perfectly agreeable people to me."  
  
"That's just the thing. First off, she's not a regular human being, actually not a human being at all. I assume you know her condition?" he asked, in a rather flat tone. This greatly angered Remus, the way he referred to something she couldn't control. After everyone nodded to him, he continued, "So you see, she's quite emotionless and anti-social at times. It's too much to expect separate species and peoples to feel some emotions. I believe that Fox herself only knows anger and hatred, quite a bad combination if you ask me."  
  
Remus stuck his hands in his robe pockets so that he could clench and unclench his fists without the boy noticing. Then he stated quite calmly, "I don't know whom you knew, but in the short time I've known Fox, I've come to conclude you knew a different person." With that, he walked off. He could hardly stand to think of what would happen when they learned that he was a werewolf. Scathing comments ran around his head as he thought on his condition.  
  
Back with the four students and Johnathan, Harry slowly began to feel a slight pang of sympathy for Fox. If she had to grow up with people like that, of course her fondness for the human race would be dancing on a fine line. Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she watched her former professor march away in anger. She turned a worried face back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry simply shrugged before casting a not-so- fond eye on Johnathan Riddle. He continued to speak, not noticing the dark glances he was receiving from his small audience, all of whom were terribly fond of Remus.  
  
"Well, I wonder what he got so huffy about," Johnathan said, before turning back to the four in front of him.  
  
"I take it you've spent the summer with my dear sister? She's bitter you know, and on top of that, she bites, literally," he said laughing, not noticing that he was the only one. All former thoughts of Fox's loyalty being in question were shoved out of the way to make room for compassion. "Well, she's too dangerous for most, but I suppose under the watch of Tabetha again, she might mellow out a bit."  
  
Remus on the other hand, was as far away from his voice as he could get. In his anger, he didn't seem to notice that Sirius had followed him as he made his way to the last carriage of the train, which was smaller than the rest, but just one big compartment on the inside. "Great, I might have to be in the same room with him the whole way," Sirius heard his friend mutter. He laid low and transformed into his human form.  
  
"What's got you Moony?"  
  
"Sirius? Oh it's nothing, just Fox's brother. All too annoying if you ask- ," he spat angrily, but he didn't finish. Outside the train was Lucius Malfoy, talking quietly with Draco, and then marching carefully towards Harry. "Sirius, get back in dog form. Lucius Malfoy's walking towards Harry, I don't know what he's trying to do."  
  
As the werewolf and the grim-like dog hurried to the train door, Harry listened impatiently to Riddle's blabber. Suddenly a tap on the shoulder made Harry do an about-face. Standing there in front of him, grinning as evilly as ever, Lucius Malfoy smirked at Harry's gaping mouth.  
  
"Hello Potter," he drawled. "It seems you survived. Quite a pity really, I was sure you were finished. I guess my master will just have to try again. I'm sure you're wondering how it is I could be here today to grace this lovely station? Yes, it's amazing how easily money, a reputation, a good bloodline, and a few 'false names' can get you out of Azkaban."  
  
"If you don't mind Lucius, you'll step away from Harry before I cause a scene in the station, and I know how you'd hate that," Remus Lupin said venomously, his wand directly on Lucius Malfoy. Right behind him was Fox Riddle, Tabetha Tophirk, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and all the grown Weasleys, with their wands in hand, and of course, Sirius, or Snuffles the dog in this case, his hackles raised at his teeth bared.  
  
"Nice godfather by the way," Mr. Malfoy said to Harry. He took a step towards the armed group, looked down at Sirius, and smirked. His happiness faltered when he looked up and saw Fox, deadly determination on her face, with an equally dangerous look of disgust. "So you choose the foolish way!" he spat at her feet as he said this, before he turned and walked away, making his way towards his son Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, glaring at the Malfoy family's retreating backs.  
  
"Snuffles? Fox? Are both of you okay?" Remus continued. Sirius gave a small wag of his tail, while Fox gave an angry nod. A whistle sounded nearby so they all made their way to the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Tabetha desperately tried to get the siblings to sit near each other, but both flat-out refused.  
  
When everyone was seated in the last compartment, a curious Harry got his first look around. He sat next to Sirius, who sat next to Remus. Remus quickly began to point everyone out and introduce them. There were exactly six people who Harry didn't know in their compartment.  
  
Reynold and Marshall Jitter were quite the characters, very amiable fellows. Both had the identical rough-looking brown hair and eyes. The only difference was Reynold's more mature features and a more prominent nose. Overall, they were an enjoyable presence in the compartment.  
  
The next he pointed out was Zaida Tremor, who was indeed suffering tremors on the stressful train ride there. She had enough wrinkles to compete with Dumbledore, but her gray hair still had a small touch of gold in it, just outlining her face in her short-cut locks. She kept quite, and would fit in perfectly with Moody, as she jumped at the slightest noise and gazed suspicious at all the train's occupants.  
  
Liam Yorn was next on Remus' list, sitting near a window chatting happily with the Jitters brothers. He had sleek black hair and pale brown eyes that laughed merrily with him and complimented his jovial face. His rough laugh could be heard down the length of the compartment.  
  
Last were Autumn Zallner and Roselyn Tophirk. According to Remus, the two were stepsisters. Autumn had married an Auror named Philip Zallner who was killed during Voldemort's last rise to power. She had sad mournful eyes that were clear blue, still mourning the loss of her real mother. Both girls, by coincidence it seemed, came out with light blonde hair, which was their pride and joy.  
  
"How do you know all these people Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"I went to school with most of them. Roselyn was a Gryffindor a few years behind us, shy that one," he replied. "Oh course that didn't stop Sirius from stealing her heart for a time," he whispered, receiving a growl from the dog lodged between them.  
  
"There's a half-breed at the school?!" a panicked voice down the train asked. It was Johnathan Riddle.  
  
"It's Hagrid, it doesn't matter. Just because his mum was a giantess, that doesn't mean anything!" Hermione cried shrilly.  
  
"That's dangerous! Giants are classified as Dark creatures, don't you know that?"  
  
"I would classify you as a Dark creature with an attitude like that!" Hermione huffed. She followed in the footsteps of Remus and stormed out of the compartment. Fox couldn't hold back, she got up and made to follow her. Remus grabbed her wrist as she passed.  
  
"Don't get Hermione angry," he warned.  
  
"I'm not, I fear I'm going to go thank her," Fox said slyly.  
  
"You're not a half-breed, you're a Polymagus."  
  
"According to him," she jutted her finger at Johnathan, "I'm halfway between a beast and a human." With that, she followed Hermione, the wolf Alba trotting at her heels. Ron sat next to Harry and just stared after the two.  
  
"Oh no, first house-elves, now it's all mistreated creatures," Ron moaned.  
  
"I've got to admire Hermione for that, and I've got to admire Fox and Tabetha for putting up with him," Remus said.  
  
"That Johnathan is a perfect Slytherin," Ron mumbled. "I'm glad he's actually not attending Hogwarts."  
  
Fox came back through the compartment door smiling, while Johnathan cast an angry glare at her. "Hermione said that Neville and Luna Lovegood want to see you three," she said, gesturing calmly to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The three of them left to find where Hermione was, while Fox passed them, sitting in a corner of the compartment. As soon as she sat down, Johnathan came huffing the length of the compartment.  
  
"You think it's right for her to hang out with half-breeds?" Johnathan asked, his face beet red.  
  
"I think it's wonderful if they're on the side of good."  
  
"So you think it's good for the Headmaster to allow half-breeds, part- humans, werewolves and what not to teach there? And then he allows YOUR KIND to get around his students? Do you think that's right?"  
  
"Honestly, if I had more alternatives, I wouldn't go near his students. As for your other question, yes. I believe that they all decide fair treatment. It's just people like you that turn MY KIND and these other half-breeds, part-humans, and werewolves to act the way we sometimes do. However, most are harmless. You, dear brother, are a walking, talking, stereotypical prat!"  
  
Johnathan just stood there for a moment, all eyes on the two siblings as he stood there rendered speechless. Fox's eyes went through his skin, and he truthfully began to shake. Finally, he gave up and turned away, fuming as Alba growled deeply as walked past. Remus shot a smile at the composed Fox as she curled up in her seat and closed her eyes, catching the smile quickly and returning it.  
  
***********  
  
"Harry, how are you getting along after what happened last year?" a more confident Neville asked as they sat in a compartment with Neville and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"I'm assuming I can trust you with this big secret," Harry started. "My godfather's not dead, if that's what you're referring to. I'll also tell you that he's not guilty of any crimes."  
  
"I figured that he wasn't on You-Know-Who's side, especially after he died, but you say he's not dead?"  
  
"No, I still don't get how it worked out, but he came back through the veil. If you see a big grim-like dog around, you've seen him."  
  
"I told you he wasn't really gone," Luna spoke up, her eyes looking dreamily at the ceiling. The door slid open quickly, and there on the threshold was Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Nothing unusual there.  
  
"I hear your dogfather is back Potter," he spat. "My father says it's a shame that you didn't die, I say it's a shame that Black didn't. I know it causes you only more pain."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry said, standing up with Ron at his side. Then, to their surprise, Neville joined them.  
  
"You've already lost your parents Potter, it'd be a shame to lose your godfather here. And I don't know WHY Longbottom thinks he's going to protect you," Malfoy drawled in his snobbish voice, smirking at Neville's defensive stance. Malfoy soon backed down when he saw the witch with the food trolley nearing them. Casting one last glare at Harry and the others, the three Slytherins headed down the corridor just as the witch glanced into their compartment, offering food.  
  
After Malfoy left, they all made themselves comfortable eating Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They all talked about the events of the summer, forgetting that anything had been wrong the previous year. After a while, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny began to make their way back to the last compartment.  
  
Most of the occupants of the compartment were either asleep or fast on their way there. The Jitters brothers and Liam Yorn sat discussing the news, which they still didn't take seriously. Remus sat nodding off, with Snuffles the dog already dead to the world. Autumn and Rosalyn sat gossiping happily, taking no notice of those entering the compartment. Fox sat having an animated conversation with the wolf Alba, while her brother sat sulking in a corner, obviously still upset at not getting a win out of the earlier arguments.  
  
The train sped its way north, not aware of anything that could possibly happen to the chugging Hogwarts Express. Indeed, Dumbledore had planned for a possible attack on the train, which is why he sent his small, yet effective, defense team. It came as no surprise that the actual school hadn't been attacked, but the train just didn't have the same protection.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat done in their previous seats. Remus looked up and gave them a small smile, desperately trying to fend off slumber. Everyone sent Harry a startled look as he clapped a hand to his scar, because he knew then that someone, or better yet, something was going to attack the train.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Something's going to happen! He planned something to happen to the train," Harry replied through gritted teeth, the burning scar on his forehead hidden under his shaking hand.  
  
A feeling of cold swept the train as they began to pass into the darkness of night. Everyone noticed this, and deep in his or her heart, they knew what was going to happen. When it all became too much, all occupants of the train stole a look out the windows to see moving shadows surrounding the train, just beyond their field of vision. The conductor on the train saw tall dark figures ahead on the tracks and began to slow the train.  
  
"Fool! There are Dementors all around the train and he decides to slow down!" Remus hissed. The light coming from the candles in the corridor began to flicker and die. As one, all voices on the train seemed to mutter a quick "Lumos," igniting their wands.  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"First, we stay calm. You do know the Patronus Charm, do you?" Remus asked quickly.  
  
"Y-yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"Good," Remus said. "We need as many people as possible. I don't think that this is the simple matter of an escaped convict this time."  
  
All people on the train were awake by that time, though most were scared out of their wits. The train finally slowed to a stop on the tracks, and the shadows began to move more excitedly. All eyes were searching out the windows, and all along the corridors, curious heads peeped out of the compartment doors. Finally, Remus began to take action. The former professor, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Tabetha Tophirk, and Fox made their way into the corridor without hesitation, making their way to the front of the train, but not quick enough.  
  
Screams were echoing down the length of the steam engine as the Dementors swarmed onto the train. All remaining members of the defense team herded on another to follow their companions. Sirius alone was told to remain with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were told not to budge. Harry's godfather, now in human form, looked weak and haunted as he listened to the screams, not only the ones of the students, but also the ones that haunted his mind.  
  
Neville and Luna Lovegood rushed into the compartment. Neville looked like he was about to faint, and Luna's dreaming eyes held fear in them. The screams were louder until Neville slid the compartment door shut quickly.  
  
"We were up in the front of the train looking for Dean and Seamus," Neville gulped, "then the Dementors came. They're coming into the train through every possible way."  
  
Up in the front of the train alone, the defense team was faced with about five dozen Dementors steadily advancing on them. The air was cold and terrifying, as the passengers began to feel all thoughts of happiness, love, hope, and their dreams ebbing away from them, only hearing their screaming companions. The screams from the compartment were becoming too much for them, and some enough, more Dementors came. It seemed that the whole train was surrounded.  
  
"Fool of a conductor!" Remus cried. "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A weak Patronus shot out of his wand. 'Come on, Remus. Concentrate!' he thought. Next to him, all members of the defense team were conjuring their Patronus to fight the Dementors, but they still advanced. After trying feebly to conjure up the strength, Reynold Jitters was the first to collapse, quickly followed by Johnathan, who clamped his hands over his ears muttering, "No, he doesn't deserve this! NO!"  
  
The Dementors gradually began to back down as the remaining members of the defense team, and to Remus' surprise, some of the students, began to conjure a satisfactory Patronus. Turning around, he saw it, the Patronus he was the most proud of.Harry's. The silvery stag charged towards a large huddle of Dementors, forcing them out of the train, followed by an otter and a phoenix. 'A phoenix and an otter?' Remus laughed as he wondered whom these could have come from.  
  
The screaming died down altogether completely as the last of the Dementors was gone from the train. Remus looked around to see that he was leaning heavily against the wall, and not many others around him were standing. Fox was leaning against the wall across form him, supporting a weak and wobbly Autumn. Both of the females' faces were pale, it seemed that if he touch them he would freeze to death.  
  
Autumn leaned heavily on Fox, her red eyes swollen and crying. Fox didn't cry herself, but instead subconsciously decided to scare the life out of Remus as he saw that look in her eyes again, barely noticing that she was holding Autumn up. Students were all lying unconscious or close to it in their seats. The only people who seemed well were the Slytherins, smiling smugly as though they were expecting this and popping chocolate into their mouths.  
  
Looking down the corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all standing there, wands drawn. Ron was shaking his head, self-disgust in his eyes. Hermione was wide-eyed with terror, clinging to the boys on either side of her.  
  
Fox hoisted up Tabetha on her other side, dragging her former tutor and Autumn to the last compartment. Remus followed her lead and grabbed Reynold and Rosalyn. He passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were walking to help the rest.  
  
Soon enough, all of the defense team was back in the last compartment, and the train was finally moving again. Everyone was weak with exhaustion. Sirius, who had collapsed before Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, woke up in a corner where Ginny was guarding him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Dementors, dozens of them," Remus replied, helping Sirius up to his feet.  
  
"Oh," was Sirius' simple reply. He looked up at Neville and Luna, who still remained in the compartment. "I know you," he said, pointing at Neville, "but who are you?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied. "I remember you, you're Sirius Black." Sirius looked desperately at Remus, then at Harry. "Don't worry," she continued. "I've come to the conclusion that you're innocent." Sirius let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The passengers then settled back into their usual mode, still all pale and shaky from their earlier encounter with the Dementors. The rest of the train ride past in this uneventful manner, until eventually, they all arrived at Hogsmeade station. There were the sounds of rushing feet in the desperation to get off of the accursed train and the sounds of moaning and groaning as rain began to pour down on the students.  
  
The whole student body, with the exception of first years, made a mad dash up to the carriages that waited for them. The thestrals looked nervously about as the students ran back and forth, looking for room in the quickly filling carriages. As soon as one became full, it quickly pulled away from the rest, making its way up to the castle, traveling the well-known road, swaying in the sudden gusts of wind.  
  
As the carriages made their halt in front of the main entrance, the students hastily ran up the front steps, slipping on the slick surfaces. The Entrance Hall soon became dangerous territory as students skidded around, bringing in dirt, mud, and water. Peeves the Poltergeist was only too happy to bring buckets of water and only further drench the sopping wet students. He cackled gleefully and sped out of sight as Professor Minerva McGonagall entered, ushering the students quickly inside.  
  
The Great Hall hadn't changed much during the summer, with one exception. At the front of the hall, where the teachers' table was, there was another, closer to the students, and to the left of the teachers. As Harry walked in, he supposed that this was just for the defense team. After all, they did have to eat. Harry couldn't imagine what everyone's expression would be when Remus made his second appearance at Hogwarts since his own school days.  
  
After taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, the three friends took a closer look around. There were three empty seats at the front table, one belonged to the gamekeeper Hagrid, and another to Minerva McGonagall. The last had to be for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Tabetha Tophirk. Hagrid eventually made his way in, soaked through his thick fur coat by the rain, and Professor Tophirk soon followed.  
  
The first years all made their way into the Great Hall led by Professor McGonagall. She sat a three-legged school in front of the wary first years, most of who looked sick. On top of it, she sat the tattered sorting hat. The whole hall waited for the sorting to begin, but instead Professor Dumbledore stood.  
  
"What now? I've starving!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Students! May I have your attention?" Professor Dumbledore called. "Now, normally we would go straight ahead to the sorting. However, this year I have a very special group that I must introduce to you all, as they have come here with the sole idea to protect you from any dangers that you may face. Mr. Filch, can you please let them in?"  
  
The caretaker, Argus Filch, stood at the very back of the hall with his cat, Mrs. Norris. At Dumbledore's request, he opened the Great Hall's doors once again. Standing behind them were the eleven members, minus Tophirk, of the defense team. Percy was also absent. In front of them all was a very smug looking Johnathan Riddle, all the rest stood behind him, even Alba and Sirius, in dog form of course.  
  
"Please allow me the pleasure to introduce," Dumbledore paused, "the Hogwarts Defense Team. Please, all of you come take your seats," he said, motioning towards the extra table.  
  
Whispers broke out across the hall as they began to make their entrance. It was no wonder; most of them looked rough and tough, mostly due to the storm. Remus nearly had to push Fox into the hall, but luckily, no one saw that. As expected, most people remembered him, and his condition. "Is that Professor Lupin?" "Isn't he a werewolf?" "Why do we need a defense team?" "How much could they help?" "I wonder who the boy with the blue eyes is?"  
  
As they all took their seats in the front of the hall, most of the students still cast them suspicious glances. Most of the girls, to Fox's disgust, began swooning over Johnathan. Also, most of the guys, again to Fox's disgust, were staring quite attentively at her.  
  
"Don't you sink back into that shell of yours," Remus said from the seat towards her left. She turned to see Remus giving her a worried look as she did indeed begin to curl back up into her shell. She was relieved when Dumbledore began speaking again.  
  
"Students, we will now begin the sorting," he said simply, then took his seat again. He gestured to the strict Professor McGonagall to begin.  
  
The hat that was sitting motionless on the three-legged stool then began to twitch, opening a tear at its brim. He sang:  
  
I gave you all fair warning, That you choose not to heed, You choose not to stand together In this dire time of need. But still I must sort you For this is my one task, I only hope that you all Will come to do what I asked. Now the four houses though separate Should stand strong, Just as the founders, Who once had gotten along. Gryffindor for those Who stand up and fight with pride, The house for those Who hold courage and loyalty inside. Ravenclaw for those Who are gifted and wise with knowledge, The house for those Whose study is found flawless. Hufflepuff for those For those who don't give up, Only hard-workers, Who live only to help us. Slytherin for those Cunning, sneaky, and sly, Those who hold great ambition, Who keep the Slytherin spirit alive. Now I'll sort you all Into one of these houses four, Come put me on and then maybe About yourself, you'll learn a little more!  
  
The hall broke into applause as the hat finished its song. McGonagall then removed a scroll from her robes and began calling the nervous first years forward. One by one, they sat on the stool, waiting for the hat's decision to be made. The tables applauded as each new member came and sat down at their respective house tables.  
  
After the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood again. "There is a time for announcements, and there is a time to eat. Now is the time to eat."  
  
There was much applause as Dumbledore said these words. Food magically appeared on the table in front of them and the students began to load up their plates with the delectable food. Laughter, chatter, and the clang of dinnerware were all that could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown stared at Johnathan as though he were the most precious thing on earth.  
  
"Look at his eyes, they're so adorable!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"And he's come to protect the school!" Parvati said in a singsong voice.  
  
"And he's a complete big-headed prat!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You know him?" Parvati asked in a disgusted tone, looking at Hermione as though she were dirt.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, holding her head high.  
  
"E's a tupid git, at's wha e is," Ron said, mash potatoes impairing his speech.  
  
"Ron, swallow, then speak," Hermione scolded. Ron did as he was told.  
  
"Like I said, he's a stupid git. I'd bet anything that he'd love it even more if Umbridge were still here," Ron muttered darkly.  
  
"You probably just don't understand him!" Parvati cried, turning away from them.  
  
"Did you think Professor Lupin'd be coming back?" Dean asked, leaning over to the three.  
  
"Actually-," Ron started, but Hermione nudged him.  
  
"We aren't supposed to know!" she hissed.  
  
"Oh, well, I just thought he'd come back sometime," Ron covered.  
  
"Riddle doesn't look too happy being here," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm assuming you're talking about Fox, since that idiot's lapping it up," Ron said casually. Indeed, Johnathan Riddle seemed to be having the greatest of times. He sat on Remus' other side, trying to make conversation, but looking rather put-out at how cold Remus was acting towards him, not that the rest blamed him. Instead, he went about sending smiles and waves toward the many admiring girls in the crowd. "We've got ourselves another Lockhart it seems."  
  
"Who's Fox?" Dean asked, still leaning close to them.  
  
"Girl up there on Professor Lupin's right," Hermione said. Dean's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw her, partly from shock, partly from attraction.  
  
"She can't be much older than us!" Dean said.  
  
"She's not," Hermione said shortly.  
  
"Well then, I might have to welcome her to Hogwarts," Dean said, before turning back to Seamus and pointing out Fox.  
  
"She's in for a rough time," Ron said sleepily.  
  
The Start of Term Feast continued in the same manner for quite a while until Dumbledore stood again. "I have a few start of term notices to give out before we all head up to bed. First years, and some of the older students," he looked in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction since Fred and George were gone, "should note that the Forbidden Forest is TRULY forbidden." Remus and Snuffles looked at the three with laughter in their eyes before Dumbledore went on. "Also, more items are now no longer allowed in the castle. The full list is, as usual, in Mr. Filch's office. I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tabetha Tophirk, who we are hoping will remain for more than one year."  
  
Unenthusiastic applause was heard from the Great Hall, as most remembered well their experiences with teachers in that subject. "Also," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to make sure that all members of the defense team are treated with the respect they so much deserve for coming to our aid in this time of need. Please, as a few of them have never been to Hogwarts before, I wish for you all to help them if you see it is needed.  
  
"On a final note, I'm sure you all remember well the attack on the train. This was indeed, as sources tell us, an attack planned by Lord Voldemort. This is another reason why I believe the defense team deserves your respect. They did in fact save your lives.  
  
"Now, I believe it is time for bed. Off you go!"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall, students, teachers, defense team, and all, were immensely tired. They immediately made their way back to their house Common Rooms. The defense team followed the Gryffindors until the 2nd floor (3rd floor U.S.), where they broke away and headed down another corridor.  
  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady where Hermione said the password, "Doderean Merrus," and climbed through the portrait hole. While Ron and Hermione explained a little bit about Gryffindor Tower, Harry and the rest made their way up to their dormitories.  
  
Harry changed out of his robes and flopped down on his four poster bed. He was finally home. It took him only seconds to drift to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This was supposed to be put on the same day as chapter 6, but unfortunately, things just didn't work out. Please excuse Hagrid's accent, can't blame me for trying. Also, as for one reviewer's displeasure at Percy being forgiven so quickly by Harry, please note that this IS fanfiction, this IS from my twisted perspective, and also, that part corresponds greatly with some parts of book 4. Dumbledore clearly states that they MUST all stand together, fight the same fight, and remain on the same side. Forgiveness is only one small fraction of what it takes to accomplish this, at least in my eyes. Any other points of view are welcome, e-mail comments to lost_spirit_2001@yahoo.com. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry found himself standing in a darkened room, but where was this? He was certain that this wasn't ANYWHERE in Hogwarts. The room was filled with tension, so oppressing that it was hard to breathe. He took in all aspects of the room, knowing that wherever he was, something wasn't right.  
  
Hearing a sigh right behind him, he turned around to see the most unlikely person.Fox. Then he knew that this was another one of his dreams. Or were they hers? 'That's beside the point,' Harry said to himself. Looking questioningly at Fox, she just shrugged. Neither felt that they could have talked if they wanted to do so.  
  
Just then, another sound reached Harry's ears, but Fox was on it first, catching it with her sharp sense of hearing. He followed her quickly down a hallway to a room that had the door flung fully open. Their feet made no noise as they edged into the room over the bare stone floor. They found themselves in another similar room, only this one with a fire roaring in the hearth. However, they weren't the only ones in the room.  
  
Kneeling on the floor before a musty old chair, that at one time must have been highly valuable in its own time, was the figure of a Death Eater, kneeling so low that his head nearly hit the floor. Though his identity was unknown, Harry felt a familiar feeling of hate flow through his veins.  
  
And right in front of the Death Eater, sitting in the once fine chair, was his master, Lord Voldemort, blood red eyes staring down in distaste as he glared at the Death Eater before him. He looked strangely like he was resisting the urge to kick his follower in the head.  
  
"You say you bring news, Wormtail?" Voldemort said lazily, his cold voice as potent as venom.  
  
"Y-yes, M-m-master," the follower replied, suddenly coming out of his overdone kneel. Recognition flowed through Harry's brain as he realized that the piece of scum Death Eater before him was Peter Pettigrew, the one who betrayed Harry's parents and framed Sirius.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The at-t-t-tack, the attack on the t-t-train was a f-f-failure, M-master."  
  
"What? How could it fail? I send a good three hundred Dementors to attack the pathetic students from that wretched school, and you bring me news of failure!?"  
  
"M-master, please! They h-had help on the t-train. Fully trained wizards and witches were t-there! And-and, s-s-so was."  
  
"Who Wormtail?"  
  
"C-C-C-."  
  
"Wormtail?"  
  
"C-C-C-C-."  
  
"WORMTAIL?"  
  
"Cand-Candle-f-f-fox, your daughter, the youngest. And J-J-Johnathan, your last son."  
  
Voldemort stood from his chair, anger etched all over his pale face, his slit-like nostrils flaring.  
  
"At Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, t-they went to Hogwarts, and the sp-spy says they assembled a d-d- defense team."  
  
"How interesting. Johnathan is no problem, I disposed of his twin, and I can dispose of him if I feel like it. As brilliant as he is, he's a coward and a weakling. Candlefox is another story; she hates me with a passion. Any other 'news' Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes, Lestrange failed in k-k-killing B-Black, according to Lu-Lucius that is."  
  
"Go Wormtail. I have many plans to make. The next attack cannot wait much longer. However, due to YOUR failure at retrieving the one I wanted, I fear I'll have to teach you a lesson."  
  
"Please, M-master!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
**********  
  
Harry woke up in his four poster bed, the last thing he remembered being Pettigrew's shrieks of pain. His scar burned painfully as he sat up quickly, drinking in the surroundings with his eyes. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and lay back down. Fox's loyalty was no longer in question; it was only a matter of time before everyone figured that out. What about this next attack? Were they going to attack Hogwarts? And yet again, there was a spy at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry turned over and looked at his clock. It was already seven thirty. He lay in bed for another ten minutes before the rest of the people in the dormitory began waking up from their comfortable slumber. Harry went ahead, changed into his school robes, and made his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Thoughts still ran through his head until he began working up a terrible headache. He distractedly walked along one of the corridors on the 2nd floor, walking more by instinct than by paying attention. Suddenly, he ran headlong into someone exiting a corridor to his right.  
  
"Oof," a muffled voice said. Both he and the person he'd run into fell to the floor. Harry looked up to see whom he'd run into. He looked directly into the tired, yet smiling face of Remus Lupin. "Morning Harry," he said, offering Harry his hand to help him up.  
  
"Sorry, Remus. I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked, taking in Harry's pale complexion and worried expression.  
  
"Fine," Harry mumbled, taking Remus' hand and getting back to his feet.  
  
"Alright. I just hope you know that I know you're lying." A whimper was heard somewhere behind them as Harry's pale face broke into a small grin. "And I think Snuffles knows too."  
  
"What's the holdup?" a voice behind Remus asked, managing to sound amused, worried, impatient, kind, and menacing all at the same time. "This is a very narrow corridor, it's not easy for us to get to breakfast with you in the way."  
  
"Sorry Fox," Remus said, turning around. "Just had a run-in with someone, literally. What's the rush though?"  
  
"It's Tabetha's first class today, I just thought I'd wish her good luck. It will be the first time she's teaching more than three people."  
  
"Candlefox!" a voice called from down the corridor.  
  
"Oh no, not now." Fox moaned. "It's John. Do you mind if I just run past you quickly? Thank you." With that, she took off down the corridor, ignoring John's calls.  
  
"That was quite rude," John said, stopping beside them.  
  
"Sounds strange coming from you," Remus muttered. "So, what IS wrong, Harry?" Remus asked, as they began walking, abandoning Johnathan.  
  
"Just had a strange dream, that's all," Harry mumbled, starting to walk again, Remus and Snuffles in tow.  
  
"Not one like you had when Snuffles here came back, is it?" Remus asked, worry present in his tone.  
  
"Actually, yeah. Fox was there too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I have no idea where I was." Harry started off, explaining the dream.  
  
"Harry, I think you need to tell Dumbledore," Remus said quietly after Harry had talked himself into silence.  
  
"That might be a good idea. In fourth year this kind of thing happened A LOT, and it all turned out to be true."  
  
"Go there after breakfast. The password is 'blood-flavored lollies' to get in."  
  
"Thanks, Remus," Harry said, and then he went to sit at the Gryffindor table as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Professor McGonagall was walking past the students, handing out their timetables for the year. She gave Harry his just as Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny came down to breakfast. He scanned the timetable, hoping for the least bit of hope, but finding none as he found that he still had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you wake us up?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Harry.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind," he replied, launching into the dream.  
  
"Harry, you need to tell Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione whispered shrilly.  
  
"I am. Remus told me to go after breakfast."  
  
"Who could the spy be?" Neville asked, looking slightly petrified.  
  
"It could be Malfoy," Ron said. "His dad is on You-Know-Who's inner circle. I bet he's passing information to his dear old dad daily."  
  
"That's obvious Ron," Hermione said, "but I think Voldemort has someone even more secretive, someone who can get the inside look while still being completely inconspicuous. Everyone already knows that Malfoy is a supporter."  
  
"What about that Johnathan git?" Ron asked.  
  
"Please say you're kidding," Hermione snorted. "I'm beginning to wonder if he could hold a wand straight."  
  
"What about the other attack?" Ginny asked, eager to join in the conversation. "Are they going to attack Hogwarts?"  
  
"They didn't say for sure that it was Hogwarts, but since the attack on the train failed, he's furious," Harry whispered.  
  
"I'd imagine," Hermione laughed nervously as she loaded eggs onto her plate. "Can you picture three hundred Dementors failing against only about twenty able fighters?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "we saw it happen, didn't we?"  
  
"What's our first class?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Transfiguration," Neville said, studying his timetable quickly. Something about Neville seemed different this year, as though desperate to prove himself and to help fight the good fight.  
  
Just then, the post arrived. Hundreds of owls of all kinds swooped into the Great Hall. Harry continued to eat breakfast, it wasn't like he was expecting anything. He was indeed quite surprised when a barn owl swooped down and landed in front of him, with a letter addressed to a 'Mr. Harry J. Potter, our largest contributor' in large squiggly handwriting. He opened the letter, which was obviously from Fred and George.  
  
Dear Harry, It saddens us greatly that we have left Hogwarts, where we went down in history as great pranksters and fellows. As our largest contributor, we feel we must again thank you for your LARGE donation, as our business has been quite successful. We must also tell you that we hope that we corrupted your mind enough, just enough, so that you may carry on some of our noble work. We also pray that you corrupt little Ronniekin's mind as well. You are also immune to a good deal of our pranks, which we just can't resist still carrying on. Please pass on this letter so that Ron and Hermione can read it as well.  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
P.S. Look up at the teacher's table.  
  
Harry quickly handed Ron the piece of parchment and stole a glance up at the front table, to find each of the teachers reading letters of their own. He held back laughs as he saw Snape turn beet red with anger. He was disappointed not to see anything happen.  
  
Ron quickly passed the letter on to Hermione, now thoroughly confused. This didn't last long though. Neville dropped his toast as he stared across the table open-mouthed at Ron's hair. Harry looked up slightly to see color spreading from his roots down to his tips. And not just any color, but bright pink. He didn't even notice.  
  
Hermione also looked confused for a moment as she sat the letter down on the table, but that didn't last long. Her hair started turning pink as well. Neville, out of curiosity, made the mistake of picking up the letter to see what the problem was. Soon, Harry and Ginny were laughing hysterically as Ron looked all around him, trying to find the object of amusement.  
  
Soon the entire Great Hall was laughing as the teachers met the same fate. All of the teachers had bright pink hair, and beard in Dumbledore's case, all of them except for Snape, whose hair turned all colors of the rainbow every few seconds. It didn't stop there though.  
  
Soon enough, Snape's eyelashes started growing to horrendous lengths and his eyebrows began to turn different colors, one hot pink, and the other baby blue. He stomped out of the breakfast, shooting the laughing students a death glare, making some of them stop abruptly.  
  
All of the teachers seemed quite embarrassed, that is, except for Dumbledore, who was eyeing his pink beard with amusement. He soon stood, quieting the Great Hall.  
  
"Now that Fred and George Weasley have provided us with our amusement for today, I wish you good luck in classes." Percy slammed his head onto the table, his hands gripping his hair in fury and embarrassment. "I also wish to ask you not to infuriate Professor Snape if you have Potions on your first day. Thank you, and good day."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "You may as well go to Dumbledore's office now."  
  
"Thanks for ruining my good mood Hermione," Harry said, "but I really like your hair like that."  
  
"Someone should have done that to Snape a LONG time ago," Ron said, laughing.  
  
"Someone should have done that to YOU a long time ago," Hermione giggled.  
  
"What are you on about little Ms. Pink Hair?" Ron asked.  
  
"Parvati?" Hermione said. "Do you have a mirror with you by any chance?" Parvati handed Hermione a small hand mirror out of her bag. Without hesitation, she handed it to Ron. "Pink is a really good color on you, Ron."  
  
Ron looked into the small mirror, horror etched on his face. He then cast a dangerous glance at the letter that still sat on the table. He looked positively livid.  
  
"I'll kill Fred and George! I'll teach them to pull a prank on me!" he cried, his face red enough to match his normal hair color.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you in Transfiguration," Harry said to the flustered Hermione and the still raging Ron.  
  
Harry walked the familiar path to Dumbledore's office. He stopped only when he reached a large stone gargoyle.  
  
"Blood-flavored lollies," Harry said. The gargoyle hopped aside, allowing Harry to climb the now-ascending staircase that led up to the Headmaster's office. Reaching the oak door, he knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," he heard the wise old wizard's voice call, muffled through the door. "Ah, hello Harry. Remus told me that I might be seeing you. Sit down. Now what is it you needed to see me about?"  
  
Sitting down, Harry had to fight amusement at Professor Dumbledore's pink beard before he launched into the story about the dream, Dumbledore listening attentively. When he finished, Harry looked up to see the Headmaster's pink eyebrows furrowed as though he were deep in thought. The aged wizard looked older and older with each passing second.  
  
"Er, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes? Oh, yes. Well, I think I need to inform the Ministry that there will be an attack on an unknown location and that there is a spy at Hogwarts."  
  
"Where do you think they're planning on attacking?" Harry asked.  
  
"I doubt very seriously that it is Hogwarts. He expected his plan to attack the Hogwarts Express to work, so I doubt that he had a plan to attack the school if it didn't. I believe also that it is not the Ministry, as that would still be too risky. But there are two places where such risks are not so high."  
  
"Where Professor?"  
  
"Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. However, we may not have time to plan to help, as it may already be underway. He said he could not wait. I'll be writing to the Ministry immediately, I just hope it's on time." For a while they sat in thoughtful silence before Dumbledore announced, "Harry, I believe it's best you go back to class now, I must inform the Ministry."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Harry left Professor Dumbledore's office looking even more downtrodden. He just hoped that the information had been valuable, and better yet.on time. He walked through the corridors to Potions, the class he was supposed to be in now since Transfiguration had just ended. He looked down at the floor as he walked, treading the familiar path that he did not know he was taking. He passed a few last-minute stragglers, but they didn't matter, nothing mattered right now except that the owl get to the Ministry on time.  
  
**********  
  
The rest of the day passed as a normal day would. Potions class was terrible, as Snape insisted on taking countless points from Gryffindor. It was very hard to take him seriously as his hair flashed every color known to man. And Trelawney predicted Harry's death a record number of times. All Harry heard during the day was mindless chatter surrounding him. Didn't they know that as they gossiped away, people they loved and cared for could be in grave danger? Didn't they care?  
  
Harry's mind wasn't with him that day as he breezed though everything on a cold gust of lost hopes and dreams. Hermione and Ron couldn't help but notice, but Harry couldn't talk about his worries to them, they hadn't been the ones there when Voldemort came back, they just wouldn't know.no one would. He put up a shield around himself, blocking all others out just so that he could ponder the ways of the world and the Dark Lord's twisted mind.  
  
It was a restless sleep that Harry fell into that night, scarred with nightmares that wouldn't fade.  
  
**********  
  
"M-Master, they are ready," the trembling Wormtail said.  
  
"Stop your shuddering. You make your public appearance tonight! We shall finally show them just the beginning, this will only be a taste of what they shall receive."  
  
Harry was in the dream world again, with Fox there too. Hate was etched all over her face as she watched her father's cruel plans go into action.  
  
All the Death Eaters were in the same room as last time; dozens of Death Eaters, all cloaked in black with the masks covering their faces. They stood in the same circle, Voldemort in the middle, about to make his big speech.  
  
"My loyal followers, it is time for us to make our presence even more well- known. Those fools will not know what has happened until it is far too late. You are to torture and kill at random from the stores, the houses, everywhere. You will each try for as many as possible, regardless of their identity. Tonight, we begin in Diagon Alley. Some to make our first kill," he said, looking almost fondly at a Death Eater to his right.  
  
With that they all Apparated to Diagon Alley, taking Harry and the enraged Fox with them. They arrived in the familiar streets of Diagon Alley, just as it was getting late. A few shoppers were left behind, while most of the storeowners were beginning to close up shop. Screams were heard as the Death Eaters appeared in the middle of the street. The Killing Curse was heard on every lip, every breath as they marched into stores or towards helpless witches and wizards. Just like Voldemort said, they didn't know what was coming until it was too late.until death took them.  
  
Bodies fell crumpled to the ground or writhing in pain as a Death Eater held them under the Cruciatus Curse. The screams only got louder and more panicked. For what seemed like hours to Harry, but were only minutes, the Death Eaters amused themselves in the torturing and killing of dozens of innocent people. He said this was just a taste.  
  
Finally, Aurors began to appear, nearly one hundred of them, sent by the Ministry. Yes, they had gotten Dumbledore's owl, but for countless witches and wizards, it was already too late. A Death Eater noticed and cast the Dark Mark into the sky. Upon realizing they were outnumbered, the Death Eaters began to Disapparate, and Harry woke up in bed, sweating profusely, the scar on his forehead standing out against his pale skin.  
  
**********  
  
Fox had woken up in a much worse state than Harry had. Hate erupted in her chest, choking her. It was hate that couldn't be suppressed any longer, unstoppable, years of hate. That monster that had killed all those people, had arranged it all, sent out the order to kill.that monster was her father.  
  
Dreams like this had always haunted her, but they were only childish nightmares at the time. He hadn't been in power then, but this was different. The death was real, the pain was real, everything was real.She tried to banish the bodies of the dead from her mind, but it was a fruitless effort. 'That's monster is my father!' she thought, disgust evident upon her face as she began to pace the room where she'd been sleeping peacefully hours before the dream started.  
  
Another battle she fought was of her hate for the Death Eaters, most of who she could identify just by their size and build. She hated that she knew this, that she remembered so much from when she was less than a year old. Sometimes she believed her father had cursed her as a child to remember every detail, every person, every malicious thought he spoke aloud, and every kill he made in front of her.including her mother.  
  
She could identify them easily, but who would believe her? She remembered their names clearly in her head.Malfoy, Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, the Lestranges, Pettigrew, Nott, Macnair, Dolovhov, Farriss.she stopped herself there. She didn't want to remember them. They had only killed mercilessly the loved ones of others, her loved ones, and she had just seen them at work again. They had killed nearly everyone on her mother's side of the family, only a few remained alive.  
  
She'd grown up before her time as she replayed the first year of her life countless times in her head. She didn't have the happy childhood memories that most children have, even though she WAS happy around Tabetha and even John before he became a big headed prat. Part of her blamed herself, she had known so much, yet was unable to do a thing about it. The other part tried time and time again to reason with her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
She remembered another Death Eater, one who hadn't been at her father's side at his last rise to power, one who hadn't even held a wand at the time. It was a cold face that made Fox shiver as she remembered the little girl who used to smile wickedly as she cooked up her next brilliant scheme. Her sister had been there. Azalea Riddle had finally joined her father.  
  
Fox couldn't face anyone today, but knew she couldn't stay locked in her room. She changed into pitch-black robes. In a way, she was mourning the loss of her twin, even though she'd lost her long ago. It was time for breakfast now since she'd been thinking and pacing for hours, so hesitantly, she made her way to the Great Hall to face the grief that would no doubt be plastered upon the faces of heartbroken students who'd just lost their loved one.  
  
Her face downcast, she exited her quarters, faking a smile as she ran into a cheery Remus, unaware of the attack.  
  
*********  
  
Harry decided that avoiding breakfast would only set back the time when he had to face the student body, feeling as though HE were the messenger of death. He knew that during breakfast the students would get the news, perhaps even death notices. Faking cheerfulness, he headed down to breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny.  
  
Seated in the Great Hall, the students were chattering happily as they discussed crushes, classes, and all other objects of conversation. Professor Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall. Even he didn't know of the attack.  
  
Then the post came. An audible gasp was heard as owls carrying large black envelopes fluttered in with the usual post. Most of the teachers and students from wizarding families knew that these were letters of death, the only post more feared than a Howler. About eight Ministry owls flew around the ceiling for a good two minutes before finding their recipient.  
  
Parvati and Padma Patil looked stricken as an owl landed in front of each of them. Then there was another Gryffindor first year, which had just been sorted the other day. Two Hufflepuffs received their letters with shaking hands. Yet another owl landed in front of a Ravenclaw second year. Everyone watched in deadly silence as the last two owls made their descent towards the defense team's table, landing right in front of Fox and Johnathan Riddle.  
  
Parvati and Padma had long since run from the hall, followed closely by the others that received letters. Johnathan carelessly opened the envelope, then tossed it aside and continued eating his breakfast contentedly. Fox however, turned deathly pale and looked as though she was about to be sick.  
  
"What's wrong with you, sister dear?" Johnathan said sarcastically.  
  
"One of the last of our mother's side of the family just died you prat!" she hissed.  
  
"We didn't know her THAT well, plus, we've still got a little bit of fam-," he started.  
  
"Don't even say it," Fox said in a deadly whisper. She was pale, and her hands were visibly shaking. She stood and followed the rest out of the hall.  
  
"Are you that much of an imbecile?" Remus asked Johnathan lazily.  
  
"We honestly never knew the woman that well, even though she did occasionally stop by and visit, but she was still a stranger to most of us," Johnathan shrugged.  
  
By now, all those who hadn't received a letter had received a glance at the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of Diagon Alley, a wreck to say the least. The number of dead or missing was twenty-nine, with more suffering injuries from the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
As breakfast soon ended, people began to exit the Great Hall, and Dumbledore called the defense team to his office. After the recent events, he had decided that patrol duty was necessary. Remus left the Great Hall with a chattering Johnathan behind him.  
  
"I wish someone would just slap him," Remus grumbled.  
  
"Wish granted," a voice said gruffly from the shadows. Stepping out of the shadows, Fox quickly backhanded Johnathan, Alba on her heels. "If what was left of your family meant nothing to you, I thought I'd just get the little message through that not everyone is so self-absorbed as you."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Johnathan asked, rubbing his left cheek furiously.  
  
"That was the last bit of your mother you had that still gave a damn about you, and if that meant nothing to you, I don't know what does. She may not have meant anything to you.but she DIED! If she were a complete stranger, it wouldn't matter. It's a life that was taken cruelly, mercilessly, and without reason. If you were given the chance to save an innocent person's life, or save your own skin, what would you do?"  
  
Fox's face was calm, but the few people standing around could tell that she wanted to scream, cry, and curse her heart out. She waited patiently for his answer, her arms crossed so that her hands wouldn't find Johnathan's throat.  
  
"I don't know," he responded quietly. "I suppose I'd TRY to save them, but if I put myself in too much danger I suppose I'd back out-,"  
  
"That's how you tell the value of human life to you, how much you'd risk for it. John, think for one second and wonder why all of those people in the past risked their lives to keep you alive?"  
  
"They knew my mother."  
  
"But they didn't know you. They knew the risks and took them, simply so that they wouldn't see another human being suffer. Think about this, John. What does a human life mean to you?"  
  
She turned abruptly after a few minutes silence and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Remus easily caught up with her, Sirius padding along beside him.  
  
"I think you made a lot of people think," he said, falling into pace beside her.  
  
"I just can't stand how he places himself before everyone, even those who would, and have, risked everything for him," she replied with a grim smile on her face.  
  
"Mind if I ask who you lost?" Remus asked carefully, treading testy ground.  
  
"My aunt, one of the few survivors of my family. John didn't know her well, but I did, he just never took the time." She looked resolutely at the space in front of her.  
  
"The more you hold in, the worse it comes out, I've lost people too, I know the way of it," Remus stated wisely. Sirius whimpered for emphasis. "And I don't think Sirius wants his 'savior' in too bad a state," he added quietly.  
  
"Well, his savior just might be out of it for a while," she stated, half- jokingly, half-serious. "I'll just have to see."  
  
"Well, if you need someone to talk to." Remus trailed off. Fox stopped, eyeing him warily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"You accepted my little condition without hesitance or question, and you just backhanded the next anti-werewolf activist," Remus said simply. This seemed to calm Fox a little, although she continued to cast suspicious glances his way.  
  
"Blood-flavored lollies."  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting patiently for his defense team. He called the first batch in, Remus, Sirius, Fox, and the wolf, Alba. They all stood in front of his desk, waiting for the rest of them. Slowly the rest of them trickled in to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"I'm sure you all have heard news of last night's events," he began calmly, "which is why I believe that this new plan is necessary. I hope you all agree when I saw that the safety of this school is in even more jeopardy, even though it is a terrible thing. I will now ask that you all patrol the hallways and grounds during the day, I'll ask no more of you yet."  
  
The team nodded. Dumbledore held eleven slips of parchment, with lists of times on them. He prodded the pile with his wand and a schedule appeared beside the names of the people or the times that they were to patrol the school. Also, it had names to watch over Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Dumbledore passed the parchment around, everyone taking a schedule.  
  
"Sometimes you will be paired with others to watch over Hagrid and Professor Sprout's classes, and no matter who it is, I ask that you cooperate," Dumbledore said with finality. Everyone made to leave, but the Headmaster spoke up. "Sirius, may I have a word?"  
  
Sirius stayed behind, as those who had duties made their way to their destination. He changed into human form and took one of the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster eyed him for a second before speaking.  
  
"Sirius, I do have a few questions for you regarding the time of your absence," he began. "I simply have not gotten around to it yet as I have not wanted to take you away from Harry at the time. He did take it very hard when he believed you were dead."  
  
Sirius simply nodded. He didn't quite know where this was going, but listened attentively all the same.  
  
"I need to ask you what happened after you went through the veil," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Well, truth be told, I'm not quite sure," Sirius started. "I just remember falling through and hearing a voice calling after me. I tried walking forward and trying to find a way out, but I seemed to be going nowhere. It felt like I was there for an eternity, but I never had to eat, or sleep, or anything really, I just kept going forward. Finally, something just told me I needed to go back, that someone needed me, so I just turned around and went back the other way, not knowing what I was doing. The closer I got to life, the weaker I got, until finally I came back through."  
  
Sirius looked up at the aged wizard, who looked thoroughly frustrated and confused. He looked Sirius over before nodding his head and dismissing him.  
  
Remus was waiting at the bottom of the spiral staircase as Sirius emerged in dog form. He trotted down the stairs and they walked briskly towards the front doors.  
  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures in a little while with Fox, Autumn, and Roselyn," Remus said as they strode out onto the grounds where Hagrid's first class was leaving.  
  
"'Lo there Lupin," Hagrid said as he stood outside talking to their three fellow patrollers.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," Remus replied. "Which class do you have next?"  
  
"Nex' I have 6th year Gryffindors, which I'm fine with, but with 'em I've got the Slytherins. I'll jus stop complainin' though, I'm glad I still get ta teach!" Hagrid boomed jovially. "There's my class."  
  
Gryffindors and Slytherins were headed down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. The all waited apprehensively for the lesson to start, remembering too well the catastrophes of previous years.  
  
"All righ' class! Today we'll be learnin' about a newly discovered creature called a Danderfluff. These creatures don' have much magical about 'em, except the ability to detect Dark Magic, or Dark wizards even. Each of you, when I bring the cage out, can get a Danderfluff, name it, and we'll learn to take care of 'em. Be careful though, they can be a bit fragile some o' 'em."  
  
Hagrid went behind his huge hut and came back with a cage full of some of the most odd creatures the class had ever seen. Most girls fell in love on spot, odd as they were; they were downright 'cute.' They looked about the size of a really small lap dog, with no tail or sign of one at all. They were all pearly white with fluffy fur that automatically brought the word 'pillow' to mind. They also had bright purple or blue eyes with slit-like pupils. The face reminded Harry a little of Hermione's cat Crookshanks, with their squished looking black noses.  
  
"You may be wonderin' how to tell them apart. Well, firs' off, females are the ones with the purple eyes, the males 'ave blue. But if they like you, they'll come to you, so there ain't no need to try an' tell um apart. Come on, get one!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron as usual were the first ones to step forward. It was then that Harry finally noticed the guests in the class. He reached into the cage and picked out one of the small blue-eyed ones, which looked quizzically up at him. He had to admit to himself, they were a little on the adorable side. Hermione and Ron both managed to get two females out and retreated back with Harry to where the rest of the class stood. Seeing that no harm was done, they all followed the lead.  
  
"If there are any lef', you all can take yerselves a look if ye want," Hagrid said to the interested defense team members. "I'm only doin' this with the 6th years, and I've got another whole crate behind me hut fer next class."  
  
The four looked at each other and shrugged. There were about six Danderfluffs left, so they each went forward and got one. The fluffy white creatures seemed overjoyed in their own way at all the attention. Hagrid picked up the two remaining and began to spoil them.  
  
"I think I'll call her Olesia," Hermione said, looking into the creature's eyes. The ball of fluff gave a little chirp, which sounded remarkably like quiet birdsong.  
  
"I don't know what to name this one," Ron sighed.  
  
"What about Lexi?" Hermione said. "It's a perfectly good name for a female."  
  
"Sounds good," Ron responded. "So you're Lexi. What about yours Harry?"  
  
Harry paused for a moment. "What do you think about Faolan?"  
  
"Strangely, it seems to fit," Hermione replied.  
  
"Looks like a Faolan to me!" Ron concluded.  
  
With Remus and the rest, Fox was succeeding greatly at scaring the wits out of most of the class. She sat there talking to the small Danderfluff that she'd taken out of the cage. Scariest thing about it, she acted like it was talking back.  
  
"It would take me forever to get used to that," Remus sighed.  
  
"What?" Fox said, looking up.  
  
"Someone talking to animals, and the animals talking back," Remus smiled.  
  
"Broccoli, er-Hagrid, I think it is? They like broccoli," Fox concluded.  
  
"Broccoli, eh?" Hagrid said. "We-er-we should be able ter arrange that, but are you um.talking to it?"  
  
"Yes, it's quite possible. Most normal humans could probably do it too, they just don't take the time to listen," Fox said, then resumed her conversation with the Danderfluff.  
  
As the class continued naming their Danderfluffs and trying to find out what they would eat, it finally got exciting.  
  
"AHHHH!" Draco Malfoy screamed. Everyone looked up to see a white fluff ball attached to his right ear. The class roared with laughter as Malfoy ran around the grounds, the Danderfluff dangling still from his ear.  
  
"Well, you did say they could detect Dark wizards, didn't you?" Autumn laughed.  
  
"Eh? A Malfoy through and through I'd say," Roselyn said in her somewhat soft Irish accent.  
  
The whole class was in an uproar as Malfoy ran back towards them to have Hagrid pry the ball of fur off his ear. The Danderfluff was whistling shrilly, sounding oddly like a teakettle.  
  
"I guess tha's how ye tell when they detected Dark wizards, eh?" Hagrid asked, sounding innocent enough. Malfoy turned as red as a tomato, contrasting greatly with his silver-blonde hair. He turned on his heel and stormed up to the castle muttering something along the lines of "When my father-."  
  
"That Danderfluff deserves an award," Fox announced.  
  
"If Colin Creevey were in this class, we would have been able to get a picture," Ron joked.  
  
"If Colin Creevey were in this class, we'd all be in St. Mungo's psychological ward," Hermione added.  
  
"True, but we'd still have a picture of a tomato-colored Malfoy to hang on the wall," Ron defended. Another shriek interrupted their conversation. Neville's Danderfluff had been placidly sitting on his shoulder until it decided to take a dive down the back of his robes in what it thought was a playful fashion. Neville hopped around on one foot as the creature crawled down the back of his leg.  
  
Hagrid finally began to calm Neville as the signal to end class sounded across the grounds from the castle. The class hurried to put the Danderfluffs back in their cage so that they could get to lunch. Harry noticed Faolan giving him an almost resentful look as he picked him up off his shoulder. As he reached his hand towards the cage to deposit the creature, he felt his hand being pushed back by an invisible force.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry said eventually, "I can't get my hand near the cage."  
  
"Here, lemme try," Ron said as Harry struggled against the mysterious force. That was a mistake. Ron felt an electric shock run through his hand that was holding the Danderfluff when he tried to pick it up. "OW!" he cried, dropping the ball of fluff, which hurriedly scurried up Harry's side and back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said. "I guess they 'ave a little more magic then we thought. I didn't think it'd become tha' attached ta you Harry."  
  
"What do I do?" Harry asked Hagrid.  
  
"I s'pose you'll just have tha' little critter trailin' you everywhere," Hagrid stated simply.  
  
"What?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, you best be getting' to lunch now," Hagrid said, make shooing motions with his massive arms.  
  
Harry walked towards the castle with Hermione, Neville, and a snickering Ron, the defense team trailing not far behind.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry passed the Great Hall doors without entering.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchens to get some food, I don't exactly feel like walking into the Great Hall with this thing on my shoulders," Harry sighed. "Plus, I'm going to try the broccoli thing."  
  
After lunch, Charms, and dinner had passed, the day ended like any other. Harry began to fear going to sleep that night, not quite knowing if the back of his eyelids would be the only thing he'd see. Also, by the end of the day, Faolan the Danderfluff was still just as attached as ever. The white ball of fluff curled up peacefully at the end of Harry's bed.  
  
Harry had every right to fear sleep that night. However, he now had proper warning.  
  
**********  
  
"M-master, you called?" the kneeling Wormtail stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail. I'm quite curious about something. Have you ever dreamt of going back to Hogwarts?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"B-back to Hog-Hogwarts?" Wormtail asked, his voice disbelieving.  
  
"Yes. I need as many eyes at that wretched school as I can get."  
  
"What if-what if I'm s-s-seen?"  
  
"You'll be in rat form. I know that they can probably tell who you are while you're in that form, but sneaking past most of the students will be too easy. You're to set out at once."  
  
"Y-yes, Master."  
  
"Get out of my sight, and do not fail. You can only guess what will happen if you do."  
  
**********  
  
It was a short dream, but quite to the point. Harry decided that the next day, as soon as possible, he'd go see Dumbledore, because Voldemort was right, Wormtail was too good a spy to have around.  
  
Harry woke up the grumpy Ron, who tiredly got out of bed and got dressed. When they were ready, they headed down to the Common Room to find a very peeved Hermione. She was trying to keep a formidable-looking Crookshanks up in the girls' dormitories, without much success though.  
  
"I can't-figure out-what's wrong with him," Hermione panted, running after the cat for what she swore was the fifty-thousandth time.  
  
"I do," Harry said. When he received their questioning glances, he began the story of his dream, explaining every last detail in his memory.  
  
"That's not good at all. You need to tell Dumbledore," Hermione concluded, finally letting Crookshanks go his own way.  
  
"I am, as soon as I get the chance that is," Harry replied quickly.  
  
"Harry? Where's Faolan?" Ron laughed. As if on cue, the white fluff bounced down the stairs and onto Harry's left shoulder.  
  
"Ron! You little jinx!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry! Loyalty like that is hard to find so quickly in an animal!" Hermione scolded. The little fur ball chirped in agreement.  
  
"Whatever Hermione," Harry sighed. "We need to get to breakfast, and I need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
**********  
  
"I'm worried about him," Sirius murmured, sipping a cup of tea in Remus' quarters shortly after breakfast.  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes. I'm also beginning to wonder so many what-ifs in my head that I'm suffering a constant headache," Sirius replied, rubbing his temples with his free hand.  
  
"What do you mean, what-ifs?"  
  
"Well, what if none of this had ever happened to Harry, what if he was just a normal boy, what if his parents had never died, what if I was the damn Secret Keeper-."  
  
"Padfoot, stop yourself there. You're not doing yourself OR Harry any good dwelling on the past."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, but it's inevitable, I can't help but blame myself and wonder."  
  
"Sirius, you and I both were so close to Peter, we'd never have thought any different of him. He was our friend, and that blinded us, and James and Lily. However, we can't change the past, can't go back and tell each other we were suspecting the wrong people all along. Concentrate on now, we're here to protect Hogwarts, especially Harry, your godson. James and Lily wouldn't want you to dwell on it, they'd want you to move on and live your life.er.as much as you can in your situation that is, but nonetheless, live."  
  
"Thanks for the advice Moony, but you've in truth had more time to cope than I have, I was forced to relive it everyday of my life for twelve years. However, at your insistence, I'll try."  
  
"That's all I'm asking, all anyone should be asking of you. Now, why the worry about Harry?"  
  
"It's just in the back of my mind today, something's telling me that something is definitely wrong, out of place or somewhere along those lines. Like someone's here, someone who could possibly hurt Harry."  
  
"There are plenty of those, hate to tell you. Who or what do you think it could be?"  
  
"Something or someone serious, that's all I know."  
  
Remus let out a little snort into his raised teacup.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, looking thoroughly bewildered.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you so worried over someone."  
  
"It is my godson in danger, you know."  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, we've got to go patrol the corridors near the Divination tower in ten minutes, we might as well get a head start."  
  
Snuffles quickly stood in the place of Sirius, right by Remus' side as he vacated his small chambers. It didn't take as long as originally thought to reach the corridors near the North tower. They were walking in the same direction as some of the sixth year Gryffindors, heading up towards Trelawney's stuffy tower hideaway from the rest of the world.  
  
It wasn't hard to spot a downtrodden Harry and Ron, making their way despairingly towards predictions of Harry's untimely and gruesome death. A streak of ginger flew between Ron's legs, throwing him off balance and straight in to Harry, in turn throwing them into the wall amid gales of laughter from their fellow Gryffindors. Both boys grinned sheepishly, but the grins faded as they saw Crookshanks speeding down the hall after a gray blur that sent girls up and down the halls screaming "RAT!" continuously until Dumbledore arrived on the screen, shooting sparks at the ceiling of the hall until all was quiet.  
  
"If everyone would please proceed to their classes, I will take care of the- er-rodent problem that we seem to be having here. Thank you for cooperating. Mr. Potter, may I have a word?"  
  
Harry gave Ron a confident grin and turned to face the Headmaster, who now had a bewildered Remus and Snuffles hovering somewhere behind him.  
  
"Is that who I think it is, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I tried to come up to your office and tell you, but I found that I couldn't quite get the password this time."  
  
"Hmm.just when we thought you'd become a professional," he cast Harry a grin that twitched his gray beard, no longer pink. He turned to the two behind him. "Well, Remus, that was dear Mr. Pettigrew, sent by his master I believe," Dumbledore paused, looking at Harry, who simply nodded. "Well, I'll ask you two," he pointed at Remus and Sirius, "to gather the rest of the defense team in my office after dinner. For now, we definitely need you all patrolling the halls. Well, I'll let you get back to class Harry, I know how fond you are of Divination."  
  
Remus and Sirius patrolled the hall with vigor for the rest of the time until dinner. However, by the end of the day, they'd had no success. Peter Pettigrew was back at Hogwarts, this time, on his master's orders. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Continuing with the story.I thank all the reviewers. I would've stopped earlier otherwise. You all keep me from the insanity of boredom. To answer e-mail, yes this has a plot, yes this is progressing, slowly but surely, and yes, the characters do continue to develop. To answer another e-mail, I'd just like to say thank you for the constructive criticism, it's quite welcome, and very useful. Again, anyone who would like to e-mail questions, comments, anything of the sort.send it to lost_spirit_2001@yahoo.com.  
  
WARNING: This chapter is told from many points of view. I would like to apologize ahead of time if it becomes confusing. However, it's not at all hard to tell whose eyes you're looking through.  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS! I would like to thank my two favorite reviewers, who I've seem return and leave reviews, which I admit I love. And thank you Ice Queen, cousin dearest, for your review! -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The first week back at Hogwarts was just as it had always been, nearly. There were the usual aspects of the life of a teenage student at Hogwarts.the gossip, catching up after the long summer, and getting acquainted with new people for starters. Then there was the black cloud that hung over the school. As much as they tried to ignore it, it was still there, like a fog of death, engulfing the student body and strangling their very souls in the attempt to find peace, love, and for some, solitude.  
  
Some students found that life had changed, for the worst. It was very subtle at first, until seeing the Ministry owls carrying the burden of death notices became the most unwelcome sight anyone could possibly set eyes on. In the young lives of the students, few had experienced such grief and fear as that that now surrounded the castle, their safe haven. While the Headmaster and his defense team could protect them from physical harm, they couldn't do a thing to save their minds as their eyes scanned the sorrowful letters of regret that the black envelopes of death produced.  
  
To some, the regular sight of the defense team lingering in the shadows of the halls was a Godsend, to others it was a burden. Many girls swooned over Johnathan's handsome face as he cast them a smile in the corridors, obviously not having a care in the world, while the boys followed Fox, Autumn, and Roselyn's every move. Then there was Remus, or Professor Lupin still to most of them. They all knew he was a werewolf, but some didn't seem to care. However, they were the minority. The former professor seemed to grow fatigued as a small first-year skittered past him quickly after hearing of his lycanthropy through one of the older students. Most of the Gryffindors, and some Ravenclaws, stood up to those who'd dare to insult the kindly Remus Lupin.  
  
Poor Harry was looking pale and shaken as the dreams began to increase, no matter what he did. Even if they gave him a Dreamless Sleep Potion, the second his eyes closed, he was in a hell created by his enemy. Sometimes Ron was woken up by Harry thrashing in his bed and moaning, sometimes muttering, or trying to yell for someone only he could see to run away.  
  
Eventually Madam Pomfrey insisted on his staying in the hospital wing for the night so that she could monitor him. Of course, Sirius insisted on being there too in the form of Snuffles, and that did seem to help. Harry sank into the mattress with the large Grim-like dog curled up at the foot of the bed. As the dreams began, the large black dog would start to nuzzle Harry, seeming to remind him that it was just a dream.  
  
Others were having more problems. Among them, Fox, Johnathan, and Autumn spent their nights waking up in terror. Fox saw the same things Harry did, making it far worse for her. After a few nights waking up in a cold sweat and running to the restroom as she literally became sick, she decided that sleep wasn't that necessary. She started sleeping just two hours at the most each night, and then patrolling the corridors, taking her mind off of anything she'd seen.  
  
To his sibling's great annoyance, Johnathan put on a happy face and flirted dangerously with some of the sixth and seventh year girls, even as his own nightmares persisted to haunt him. It was amazing how it didn't seem to have the same affect on him. He'd admit that it was due to his ignorance on the whole matter. He knew what was going on, he just didn't particularly care at the moment.  
  
Like the wrath of the Dementors, poor Autumn Zallner relived her mother's death in her head, along with the deaths of all those close to her. It was the same throughout the castle.  
  
Everyone in Hogwarts could feel the pain somehow, except the Slytherins, who rather seemed to be enjoying all of the suffering, for they felt none of it. Not one in the first two weeks of school did the happy Slytherins receive a Death Letter, and the rest of the school was fast to notice. The students in that particular house just smirked widely as the black envelopes shook in the hands of some poor fellow student.  
  
"Are they ever gonna realize something's up?" Ron asked, as Malfoy openly laughed at a first-year Hufflepuff who fled the Great Hall at breakfast.  
  
"Who knows? It took the wizarding world a full year to realize Voldemort- oh, get used to it Ron-was back," Hermione replied.  
  
"I agree with Hermione on the second one," Harry said. "Ron, you're around us too much to flinch every time we say Voldemort."  
  
"Can't you please say You-Know-Who?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"No," Harry and Hermione said shortly. Ron let out a soft whimper, but then continued with his breakfast.  
  
**********  
  
"Stupid imbecile.filthy rat," the high cold voice muttered. "I send him to get that Potter, and he brings me news of failure. Failure! Honestly, I should just kill the rodent.good riddance. For once, I'd be doing the world a favor!"  
  
Lord Voldemort paced his chambers, agitation and disgust evident on his face. So, the Potter boy had slipped away again, away from three hundred Dementors sent to attack the train. He had even helped fight them off!  
  
The worst news yet was that his spy was unable to get a significant amount of information. Not that they'd been completely useless. One of his loyal Death Eaters spying on Hogwarts was a blessing in the least. They'd even managed to slip Thresian Blood into his traitorous daughter's food, making her ill, not that she'd come under the effects yet. But the thing that bothered him most was Harry Potter, always there, yet still out of reach.  
  
"I'll have them make his life a living Hell," he sneered. "I don't care what it takes. I'll degrade him; I'll bring him down slowly. He'll want me to kill him in the end!"  
  
The menacing Dark Lord continued to pace until he looked up triumphantly. He'd get out other faithful followers from the cells of Azkaban. There were still a number of loyal Death Eaters locked away in the fortress, and thanks to that fool of a Minister the Dementors still retained a good amount of control.  
  
"Let's see.there are many there who'll bow again at my feet. Dear Houton Wise, always faithful, Bethany and Thomas Farriss, always killing together...the lovely married couple. Ah, I remember so many whom once served me, and will serve me again. They'll become additions to my inner circle."  
  
**********  
  
Percy Weasley couldn't believe what a mess Hogwarts was after that Delores Umbridge had her reign as Headmistress. Defense Against the Dark Arts was in a horrid state, with many of the students being terribly behind. At least Tophirk knew her subject, and she taught it well.  
  
Well, the third oldest Weasley, who'd only planned on staying at Hogwarts a week, was still there at the beginning of the third week into the term. You could say he was trying to redeem himself for his actions. He was doing a top-notch job working side by side with Albus Dumbledore as they sorted through all the problems and solutions needed to get Hogwarts back into tiptop shape this year.  
  
The Minister occasionally came to oversee the process, not that they needed any help from HIM. Somewhere in him, Percy was thoroughly ashamed for siding with the Minister, just for his damn reputation! Either way, he swore to himself that he'd make it up to Hogwarts, Harry especially, the wizarding world, and to all those affected. He'd try to heal the wounds that unless tended to, would bleed.  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you in the Entrance Hall?" the stern Professor McGonagall asked Harry at breakfast. Knowing he hadn't done anything troublesome yet, he apprehensively followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall. "Now, Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you know, the Quidditch team has been greatly.er, reduced, shall we say? Along with needing someone to fill the position of Captain, we also need two Beaters, and three Chasers. Now, as the players last year were less than favorable, we'll hold tryouts again. Here's the big question: Would you take the position of Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry was speechless for a moment. Then it sunk in.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you Mr. Potter. It's either you or Mr. Weasley, and he hasn't had but a year on the pitch."  
  
"Of course I'll do it!" Harry cried, a bit more loudly than he'd have liked, but all the same. Then, McGonagall flashed one of her rare smiles and continued.  
  
"Very well then. How about tryouts at the end of this week? We'll have a sign-up in the Common Room."  
  
"Sounds great, Professor," Harry breathed. He was Captain of the Quidditch team! Professor McGonagall left, leaving Harry standing in the Entrance Hall until Hermione and Ron emerged, talking with Remus, who had Snuffles trotting at his side.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked, still chewing a piece of toast.  
  
"We need to tell Ginny that tryouts for Quidditch are this Friday. She said she wanted to be a Chaser," Harry replied, still in a bit of a daze.  
  
"And let me guess who Quidditch Captain is." Ron laughed.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry," Hermione said, giving Harry a quick hug.  
  
"Way to go, Harry!" Ron cried, clapping his friend on the back.  
  
"Good job, Harry," Remus beamed. Sirius gave a loud yip and bounded up towards Harry, wagging his tail. "Er, I think Snuffles says good job, too."  
  
Harry laughed out loud. This was definitely good for him. After all the dreams and worries, being made Quidditch Captain had the desired effect and took his mind off of his problems. He was in a wonderful mood until he realized with a jolt that Hagrid was standing before the front doors, blocking the way out.  
  
"Summat's goin' on in the fores' today," he called loudly. "We're gonna cancel all yer Care o' Magical Creatures and 'Erbology lessons fer today."  
  
"Well look at that!" Ron exclaimed. "The first two classes we had today are cancelled!"  
  
"Care to join Snuffles and I for a cup of tea then?" Remus asked. "We don't get much company when we've got nothing to do. Perhaps Neville too, as he seems to have changed quite a lot and I haven't had much a chance to talk to him."  
  
The trio agreed quickly and picked Neville out of the crowd that was streaming out of the Great Hall. They made their way to the 2nd floor where the defense team's quarters were located. They turned into the long corridor that no student had yet ventured down. There they met a wall in their path, seemingly a dead end.  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Remus said with a smile. Harry and Ron snickered behind their former professor. What had appeared to be a wall then disappeared, revealing another long corridor lined with doors on either side. "An illusion charm, you see," Remus explained.  
  
They walked down nearly to the end until they reached the second to last door on the right. Remus quickly opened the door, leading into his and Sirius' cozy quarters. Comfy armchairs surrounded a small tea table near the fire. He led the four Gryffindors over to the table and conjured a few more chairs. Sirius then proceeded to change into his human form.  
  
"Finally," he sighed, "no patrolling today."  
  
"It's not that hard," Remus laughed, "And I think Ms. Riddle's about to kill herself in her nightly patrols. You, my good friend, are just lazy."  
  
"So be it," Sirius laughed. "I'm a little lazy." Harry's godfather let out his dog-like bark and shrugged his shoulder, ushering the students into the armchairs.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a little rest," Ron agreed readily with Sirius, "I'm just glad they cancelled classes."  
  
"Yes, but why did they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hagrid said something was going on in the forest, but then again, when ISN'T something going on in there," Harry replied.  
  
"Between Giants and giant spiders, I think I'll stay inside," Ron shivered.  
  
"Giants spiders?" Remus asked, bringing them all tea.  
  
"Yes, giant spiders," Ron shivered again, mumbling something that distinctly sounded like 'follow the spiders.' Sirius laughed again.  
  
"Let me guess. Ron, you are mortally afraid of spiders, aren't you?" Sirius asked innocently enough. Hermione giggled as Ron turned the color of his hair.  
  
"It looks strange when you blush like that," Remus said. "Perhaps we could get the twins to turn it pink again." Ron grumbled at the smiling Remus, who quickly changed subjects. "But good point Hermione, I too am wondering what could possibly cause them to cancel classes."  
  
"Things in the forest." Sirius mumbled. "Giants spiders now, a Giant, Unicorns, Centaurs, Banshees, Nightmares, someone said they saw a Firebird once.all sorts of things really.Of course during our wanderings around the Hogwarts grounds, we had a werewolf with us. Most creatures gave us our personal space."  
  
They all let out a hearty laugh, but stopped abruptly as Harry's hand moved swiftly to his forehead, rubbing the scar painfully. Sirius immediately went to Harry's side, as everyone else got up quickly and crowded around.  
  
Harry thought he was about to lose consciousness, and as he was leaning forward at the time, he nearly fell off the chair. Sirius swiftly caught Harry and pushed him as gently as possible back into the chair. The teacup fell from his had and shattered as darkness almost took him. All he could see was Sirius' face swimming before him, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Can you hear me?" Sirius quickly inquired.  
  
"That rat's near here," Harry mumbled softly. He felt Sirius stiffen, but that stopped quickly when Harry nearly fell forward again, still clutching his scar.  
  
"Pettigrew?" Sirius asked harshly.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. He's nearby, too close." Harry murmured.  
  
"I'll go alert Dumbledore," Remus said quickly. "Sirius, stay here with Harry and the others," he ordered firmly. Sirius just nodded in response, still half-supporting his godson.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked quietly, looking into Harry's brilliant green eyes, which seemed just somewhat dulled at the moment.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said, finally letting his hand drop from his scar, revealing bright red irritated-looking flesh. Sirius finally gave Harry his space as the boy began to regain his sense of balance.  
  
"We need to find that rat."  
  
**********  
  
'This is disgusting,' Peter Pettigrew thought idly as he scurried along the floor. 'Why did I have to became a rat.so I could reach the Whomping Willow.I can feel the joy rushing through me now.'  
  
Suddenly he felt guilty.Whomping Willow.James, Sirius, and Remus..The Marauders.Lily, James, and Harry.They weren't vague memories, they were quite clear. However, they were eating away at the ex-Marauder known as Wormtail.  
  
Why had he done it all? Fear.  
  
It was fear of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.Peter shivered. He continued to live in fear, the fear that consumed all the Death Eaters who served the dark Master. He was working for him now, trying to spy on Harry Potter, his old friend's son. Harry was an orphan because of him.  
  
'Quite complex thoughts for a rat,' he mused. Then he saw one of his great fears.with the exception of his Master and his former friend Sirius Black. It was Remus Lupin, walking briskly out of a corridor on the second floor.  
  
Peter hurriedly scurried behind one of the nearby suits of armor. He was unlucky though.Remus spotted him. With a frightened squeak, Peter took off down another corridor, the man hot on his trail. Looking every which way, Peter found a small, yet strangely suitable hole in the wall and dove into it, barely fitting.  
  
Remus lunged at the disappearing traitor, missing him by a tail.literally.  
  
**********  
  
Sirius and the others sat nervously awaiting Remus' return, Sirius especially. He paced the room with only one thought on his mind. 'That traitor won't touch Harry. I swear it he won't.'  
  
The exhausted looking Remus finally reentered the room to see all eyes on him. He sighed and shook his head. Some people never change.  
  
"I saw him," Remus mumbled.  
  
"You what?" Sirius asked sharply.  
  
"I saw dear Peter, but he crawled through a hole in the wall," Remus raged, and crumpled a piece of parchment in his hand. He then turned to Harry. "You alright?"  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. "Yes, I'm fine," he mumbled.  
  
"Well, I think it's time you lot got back to class," Remus told the students. "And we've got patrolling to do," he nodded to Sirius, who stood up from his place and transformed.  
  
The two groups parted on the 4th floor and Harry, Ron, and Neville headed to Divination, while Hermione made her way to Arithmancy. Sirius and Remus began to patrol the 4th floor corridors with a steely determination second to none.  
  
**********  
  
Due to abysmal O.W.L. results, they were back to gazing into the lovely clouded crystal balls. Professor Trelawney edged around the shadows of the rooms, her eyes seeming to bulge behind her round spectacles. The scent of the room was no less sickening than all the years previous, and seemed to put those who weren't determined to possess 'the Sight' into a sleepy stupor.  
  
Harry and Ron were barely paying attention as they rested their heads on their hands, gazing dazedly at the swirling mist contained in the glass orb at the center of their table. Neville had already drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom," Trelawney said in her misty voice from behind Harry, thoroughly startling him, "I would suggest you pay attention. While my lessons may not seem as interesting as Firenze's, rest assured, you do need to pay attention. Would anyone like me to interpret theirs?"  
  
She hastily took a seat between Harry and Neville at the round table, not waiting for an answer. She seemed desperate to prove herself since the wonderful Umbridge had put her on probation last year.  
  
"Ah, I see it now," Trelawney began. Harry shot Ron and Neville a pleading look, but they too looked positively annoyed at her presence. "The Dark approaches, with many servants at Hogwarts I fear. I see a rat, a traitor in the form of a black shadow, and a hawk. Very curious indeed."  
  
Harry looked stunned. Was she actually SEEING something? A rat? That could be Wormtail. A traitor? He already knew about a spy. But a hawk? That was new.  
  
Finally, the end of class came, relieving Harry of his thoughts. He, Ron, and Neville met Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table for dinner, but Harry was distracted. Could it have been real?  
  
**********  
  
As dinner came to a close, the defense team and a few late students were the only ones left in the Great Hall. Remus sat back for a second to let his food settle, and Snuffles stretched and yawned somewhere near his feet. He felt content until he noticed the person next to him.  
  
Fox was in a terrible state. Before today, she'd been looking quite sickly, possessing the aura of someone strong who was masked with pain. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull and close to looking lifeless, and beneath them were dark circles, clearly showing her fatigue. It was obvious that just in the few weeks at Hogwarts, she had lost a significant amount of weight. She seemed for the first time, to be weak.  
  
However, today was even worse. Her normally pale skin was the color of death, and she seemed parched, yet at the same timed she had no will to drink. She occasionally seemed to be shaking, the tremors spreading throughout her whole before coming to a stop as sudden and surprising as their beginning. She seemed relieved around large inanimate objects, throwing her weight onto them for support. She had not even the strength to retaliate against John, which unnerved him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked, concern on every inch of his face. Fox didn't even acknowledge him, and a cold sweat began to form on her forehead. Remus reached out a hand and shook the girl lightly, and she responded with a soft moan.  
  
"R-Remus?" she said, suddenly realizing he was looking intently at her, his hand shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Fox!" he cried quietly. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Y-yes," she responded, shivering slightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked again.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need a little rest," she cast a weak grin his way. At these words, Alba rose up from her spot under the table, waiting for her mistress. Unless Remus was much mistaken, even the wolf seemed generally concerned.  
  
Fox got shakily to her feet and walked slowly, yet with an air of confidence, out of the Great Hall. Remus placed his head in his hands. Hogwarts was falling apart from within. He could see it written on every face. They'd lost hope, and it seemed that the very people protecting them were in a similar state, or worse in Fox's case.  
  
He looked at the plate of her uneaten food and sighed exasperatedly. He'd try to be strong for everyone, and he'd try to get to the bottom of as many problems as he could. That was the Remus everyone knew and loved.  
  
**********  
  
The spy stood in the shadows of the Entrance Hall, watching Candlefox Riddle and her faithful companion exit. The Dark Lord's daughter seemed in an even worse state. The Master had said to put Thresian Blood in her food and drink for a week, so the faithful servant of Lord Voldemort had done so. According to the Master, Thresian Blood was fatal to her species. Now, the eyes of the spy peered out of the darkness. There was also Harry Potter to tend to now.  
  
The Death Eater smiled inwardly as Fox stumbled up the stairs, but that faded as soon as that pesky werewolf Lupin emerged with Black the Animagus at his heels. However, another smile curled inwardly at the thought of making Black fret over his PRECIOUS godson. It was a satisfying thought.  
  
As the last students exited the Great Hall, the plan went into action. With the blood of some unfaithful Death Eaters, who had paid the price, words were painted on the wall of the Entrance Hall, the crimson letters a tribute to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Ron beating a pillow against his head awaked Harry, where his scar was already aching. As you could guess, this only made him more irritable. He shot up, grabbed the pillow and smacked Ron swiftly across the head before sitting up.  
  
"Is it time for breakfast?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Yes, and I'd suggest you get out of bed. It's starts in a little while," Ron replied sourly.  
  
They dressed in their Hogwarts robes and left on the familiar path to the Great Hall, followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. When they reached the top of the staircase in the Entrance Hall, the sight that greeted them was shocking.  
  
It seemed as though the whole school was crowded into that space, all of them gazing raptly at the same place. Remus and Snuffles joined the five students at the top of the steps seconds later, and they all looked to the cause of the disruption to Hogwart's daily life.  
  
Painted on the large wall in the Entrance Hall, in what shockingly appeared to be blood, were words written that made Harry's blood run cold. The crimson words seemed to stare back at him, mocking him. He was frozen to the spot, he couldn't have moved if he felt he knew how.  
  
Written on the wall were the words:  
  
HOW LONG WILL YOU BE THE BOY WHO LIVED? NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES THE WIZARDING WORLD'S SAVIOIUR SHALL FALL AND THE DARK LORD WILL REIGN!  
  
Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. Professor McGonagall strode briskly from one of the side corridors, just as Snape was exiting his dungeon haven. He immediately noticed the words, but the Transfiguration professor was more distracted by the crowd.  
  
"Honestly! Good heavens, what could keep you ALL from going into the Great Hall? Breakfast should have started-," but she never finished, having finally caught sight of the words written in blood. Everyone's eyes were on Harry, and Remus quickly led him away, for which he was thankful. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny seemed to snap from their trance and followed them.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Remus whispered. "I'm sure I could fix up something in my quarters for you lot. I'm pretty sure you don't want all that attention right now." Harry nodded and thanked him. He was right, because at that moment, he couldn't have faced half the school.  
  
They followed the path that was quickly becoming familiar to all of them except Ginny. They all sat around the same tea table and Remus soon brought over some quickly made breakfast. Sirius took a seat nearest his godson and they all ate in silence for a while. However, Harry soon noticed their eyes stealing glances at him.  
  
"I'm not going to keel over any second, you know," Harry smiled.  
  
As one, a muffled 'sorry' was heard.  
  
"Don't be," Harry continued to smile. "If I were in your position, I'd be likely to do the same."  
  
"Harry," Hermione spoke, "What did that mean?"  
  
Harry froze. He still hadn't told them about the prophecy that he'd only learned of last year.  
  
"Wasn't that from the prophecy?" Remus asked timidly, putting down his utensils for a moment.  
  
"Yes," Harry said. "I just haven't gotten around to telling anyone about that."  
  
"What prophecy?" Ron asked. "What haven't we been told?"  
  
Harry slowly began the explanation of the prophecy. By the time he was finished, four mouths were wide open, and the only ones not in shock were Sirius and Remus, who had no doubt heard it all before. However, Sirius looked weary as his godson spoke. There was a tension in the room that carried on with them as they left to go to their classes.  
  
**********  
  
"Well Harry, here's to the tryouts!" Ron said at dinner on Friday evening.  
  
"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I wonder how they'll go?"  
  
"They'll go fine, and you know it!" Hermione said.  
  
"I s'pose," Harry said, glancing at a nervous Gryffindor table, many of which were the ones trying out.  
  
"Oy! Ginny, are you trying out?" Ron asked his younger sister.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "Chaser."  
  
"Good, and we have back our seeker too!" Neville beamed.  
  
"Best there is!" Dean exclaimed, clapping Harry on the back. Harry turned red and concentrated on his food. This would be his first duty as captain.  
  
***********  
  
The tryouts went well, considering how terribly some of the youngest students did. It was very helpful though, that Remus and Snuffles had come and cheered everyone on through all the pressure. Everyone looked up expectantly as Professor McGonagall strode into the Common Room, the final decision made by her, Harry, and Ron in her hands.  
  
"I will now announce the official positions for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for this year!" she called so that they all could hear. "Our current Captain and Seeker, a Mister Harry Potter." She allowed time for everyone to cheer. "Keeper, a Mister Ronald Weasley,"-more cheers-"Chasers, a Miss Ginny Weasley, a Mister Scott Wilson, and a Miss Jessica Chavers." She paused to let the roar die down. "Our two beaters are a Mister Dean Thomas and a Mister Seamus Finnigan." The roar at the calling of the complete Quidditch team was deafening.  
  
"Well mate," Ron said, "turned out well, don't you think?"  
  
A/N: Yes, it's shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else to end with. Please review! It keeps me going. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry Kaylin, your review didn't come up with the rest. Here's to chapter nine! Please review. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Great practice everyone," Harry cheered as all seven players landed on the ground, "Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance come next Saturday!"  
  
His announcement was met with cheers, also from Remus, Hermione, and Neville who'd taken to overseeing practices. Snuffles ran out onto the field barking with pride. Everyone appreciated the practices, as it was a chance for everyone to forget what they left on the ground. Harry had ordered three or four practices a week, and no one could deny that Gryffindor was superb. It was good to have a Captain that wasn't so outrageously obsessed as to order practices every waking hour of the day.  
  
While Harry may have sounded confident, inside he was sopping with worry. Today was Friday, and the Saturday next week was the first Quidditch match of the season, and his first as Captain. Still, he donned a smile and congratulated his team, never forgetting that confidence was key.  
  
With all the cheerfulness of a Quidditch practice, the Gryffindor team made their way inside the castle, passing the still shining blood-written words as they made their way through the Entrance Hall. Upon reaching the Common Room, Harry and the others took showers and most immediately flopped into their beds. However, Harry and Ron went into the Common Room to find Hermione studying. Surprise.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Harry said cheerily, "What can you possibly be studying?"  
  
"I have a test in Arithmancy, thank you," Hermione said testily, "and next term we have to choose our new classes based on our O.W.L. scores."  
  
"Next term, Hermione," Ron sighed, "not now."  
  
"Are you going to make it to the Quidditch game?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Hermione beamed. "One of my best friends is Captain! I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Good," Harry sat back, satisfied with her answer; "I'd probably skin you alive if you missed it."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Hermione scoffed. "Where's Faolan, Harry?"  
  
"I doubt know," Harry shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm worried about him."  
  
There was a soft tapping at the window that then attracted their attention. Hovering near one of the tower windows was a barn owl with an official looking letter attached to its leg. Harry dashed to the window after a second's hesitance and flung open the glass. The owl soared through the opening and landed on the table where Ron and Hermione sat. Ron removed the letter from the owl's leg and read the name quickly.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Harry James Potter around?" Ron called. Harry closed the window as the owl left and took the letter from Ron's outstretched hand. "Read it aloud."  
  
Harry tore open the letter. "Dear Mister Potter, due to your assistance to the Ministry of Magic, we've arranged with the Daily Prophet for a free subscription to their paper." Harry snorted. "Like that makes a difference, I could have just borrowed Hermione's!"  
  
"Keep reading," Ron whined impatiently.  
  
"We would also like to inform you that tomorrow's issue may hold a personal interest for you. With best regards, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Hermione asked, curiosity evident on her face.  
  
"No idea," Harry murmured. "I guess I'll just have to wait to find out. I may as well get to bed. G'Night."  
  
**********  
  
The morning dawned bright and early, with all thoughts of the newspaper out of Harry's mind. Stretching and yawning, the sixth year made to prepare for a peaceful Saturday, if only there ever was one. The sleepy castle began to awaken as smells of breakfast lured even the most peaceful sleepers out of their slumber.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sat chatting happily as they snatched up pieces of toast and predicted the outcome of the upcoming Quidditch match. It was as good a Saturday as the school had yet seen; yet they were all in for a shock. No one gave it much thought as the morning post owls streamed into the Great Hall, delivering news, letters, and parcels to the recipients.  
  
Hermione paid her owl and opened up the newspaper, while Harry, fearing the worst as he remembered Fudge's letter, and awaited her reaction. He didn't have to wait long though, as her eyes opened wide and she spit out her pumpkin juice on the table. She stood there, gaping like a fish and holding her paper suspended in front of her. Harry quirked an eyebrow and hesitantly reached for his own Daily Prophet.  
  
PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE AND WORKING FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
  
The headline read. Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers as he continued on, now reading to his intrigued fellow students, all of which had gathered around them.  
  
"It may be hard to believe," Harry began reading, "but several eyewitness accounts of survivors have led us to believe that one Peter Pettigrew may be alive after all. Many may remember that Pettigrew was believed dead at the wand of the most infamous criminal to ever set foot inside Azkaban, Sirius Black. While the Muggles present at the scene of the crime told us that they had indeed seen Pettigrew die, no body was ever found.  
  
"It is even more shocking to find that Pettigrew may be helping You-Know- Who as he steadily gains power and followers in the wizarding world. It was believed that Black was the second-in-command to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Is it possible that the Ministry has persecuted and hunted an innocent man, condemning him to the feared fortress of Azkaban?  
  
"Only more evidence and time will tell. From what clues and interviews we have gathered at the Daily Prophet, we may be forced to reassess Black's crimes and see if we can't find another explanation."  
  
Eyes and mouths alike were wider than ever believed possible as Harry finished the article. The whole hall was in silence, all thinking over and repeating in their minds what he had just read. Even those who knew of Sirius' innocence were shocked, as none could believe that someone had spotted Pettigrew, even though he was supposedly still in the castle. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"So, if they think that Pettigrew's alive-."  
  
"That would mean that people would definitely begin to rethink all their accusations, and all that the Ministry's done. They have been chasing the wrong man for years after all," Remus said from the crowd. Remus chuckled softly. "This will be so degrading for the Ministry."  
  
**********  
  
News traveled fast at breakfast that morning, as the Great Hall buzzed excitedly with their number one topic of conversation. What if the Ministry had made a mistake? After all, the accused didn't get a trial that time around. Would he in the future?  
  
Sirius seemed in high spirits that day, yipping happily as each of the Quidditch team's success at the practice that day. Part of him felt like he was already free, simply because now people knew that he didn't kill Pettigrew. Of course some would think it was just his using Dark magic to trick the eyes of the innocent into seeing false images in their heads, or dreaming that they saw him.  
  
It didn't matter right now though; things would only get better in time. They had to.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you ready for the Quidditch match?" Sirius asked Harry on Friday, as they all sat in Remus and Sirius' cozy quarters.  
  
"A little nervous," Harry said, just a bit shakily. Sirius patted his godson on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well Mr. Quidditch Captain, you'd best be off to bed. We'll be cheering for Gryffindor, especially that marvelous Seeker they have," Remus grinned.  
  
Harry and the others trudged up to Gryffindor tower, all tired from the day's excitement that only an upcoming Quidditch match could bring. They all retired to bed, all finding sleep quickly, except for the team, who either dreamt of victory or failure. Harry however, had other dreams.  
  
**********  
  
He found himself in what appeared to be a pitch-black setting, not knowing where he was except for the faint woodsy sounds of a few birds and other creatures he preferred not to dwell on. He heard faint pops, and now all around him he heard ragged breathing, thick with anticipation and fear.  
  
As the last of who he assumed to be Death Eaters made their appearance, they began to move forward, dragging Harry helplessly along with them. They came to a shore where a fleet of at least three dozen small rowboats bobbed in the water. There was an unidentifiable chill in the air as the sand crunched beneath the feet of the Death Eaters as they crossed the beach and waded into the water, boarding the small boats in groups of fours and fives.  
  
As the last foot hit the wooden bottom, the magically propelled boats lurched forward, dragging Harry in their wake. It wasn't hard to observe the empty boats that trailed along behind the fuller ones as they sped through the water. The only noise was the sound of the water lapping the sides of the small vessels as they steered expertly through the water. At the head of the boat was Voldemort, blood red eyes already blazing with triumph. Part of him wished Fox would sleep so that he wouldn't be entirely too alone.  
  
The air got colder, harsher, and deep in the background Harry could have swore he heard screaming, but he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. This did nothing to help as after what seemed an eternity later, a shadow loomed up out of the fog that covered the black water. First just a speck in the distance, then a solid black outline against the white of the fog and foam that engulfed what appeared to be a barren island, void of any signs of plantlike. The boats roughly bumped the shore and the Death Eaters embarked on their mission at hand. And for the first time, many got a glimpse at what was usually described as a living hell.  
  
Shrouded in the thick fog, the stone cut roughly through the mist, rising up from the very heart of the island itself. A cold like none other ever experienced cut him like a knife. The jagged rock surrounded the rough-cut walls of the tall, endless building stretching before the sea of black robed Death Eaters steadily approaching. A sense of loss and hopelessness threatened to drown Harry as he began feeling the urge to wretch. The screams and wails in the background became more pronounced as he was dragged along. Harry set eyes on the torture and pain of many, including his godfather. The very definition of the words 'hell on earth.' He set his eyes on Azkaban.  
  
Engraved on the wall near the entrance were the words  
  
You have committed the crimes,  
  
And now you must pay,  
  
In a place void of both  
  
Night and of day,  
  
You shall suffer the pain  
  
Bestowed upon thee,  
  
For this is a final place,  
  
You will never leave.  
  
Harry shivered at the words, a chill felt to his very bones. He was in a dream, but the Dementors would still affect him, and he'd be absolutely helpless, unable to stop any of it.  
  
The Death Eaters progressed farther, through the huge great doors of the prison. Sitting at a desk near the front was an elderly wizard, looking up mock cheerfully as the doors opened. The fake smile faded quickly as the first Death Eater raised his wand and muttered the Killing Curse, the look of horror plastered upon the innocent man's face forever more. Gray, shocked eyes stared back at Harry, death behind them, and all horrors at an end.  
  
The Dementors were instantly upon them, but instead of attacking those who would assault their haven, they began to direct the robed men towards areas of the prison, where they were no doubt freeing the incapacitated followers. Harry, however, was forced to follow Voldemort as he swept through the prison, killing some of those who had dared not to join the Dark Side.  
  
Harry was too shocked to notice much of this, and he almost deemed killing them to be merciful on the tortured souls. It took all the will in him not to scream in horror as he saw the prisoners, obviously not in their right minds. Many screamed and lunged at the bars, if they had the little strength it took, as the only humans they'd seen in years marched past their cells, leaving them to sink into their haunting misery. Most sat in the dark, rocking back and forth and mumbling incoherently to themselves as though the darkness and their insanity were their only friends in this hell where they'd been left to rot.  
  
Their physical state was what made Harry felt all the sicklier. Pale, waxy- looking skin, etched with claw marks and bruises, tinged with green and smattered with the crimson-brown of dried blood covered the prisoners. Bones that no human should ever be able to visibly detect protruded from the flesh of the gaunt prisoners, making them seem all the more like skeletal, unearthly beings. The eyes were the worst, staring out, no longer thinking sanely, all of them haunted and dead.  
  
The Death Eaters paid the grotesque prisoners no mind as they massacred the guards and some of the healthier, disloyal prisoners. As it finally began to die down, Harry felt he could take no more. He wanted to wake up, to never see this place again, and to never see Sirius even dwell on the memories. The stench of rotting bodies and blood, it was all overwhelming and powerful, dragging the poor boy down until he screamed aloud in the most piercing and frightening wail most human beings could ever emit from their bodies.  
  
**********  
  
"HARRY WAKE UP!" Ron yelled again. The redhead was beyond panic now, along with the others in the dormitory. Harry flailed around desperately, his skin pale and drenched in cold sweat. Professor McGonagall was already there, and Crookshanks, seeming to sense the urgency, had made sure to retrieve Sirius and Remus. All stood back horrified as Harry lashed out at the covers and pillows on his four poster bed.  
  
The stern McGonagall ushered all but Ron, Hermione, and the two men out as Harry's dream further assaulted him. Finally, Harry uttered the most terrifying scream any of them had ever heard, making their hair stand on end. It seemed to come from his very soul, as though it was being painfully wrenched from his body in a final attempt to destroy the boy before them. A panic rose in the small crowd. Only one of them had ever heard a scream like that before while he was in. Sirius resumed his human form and ran forward as Harry's wail reached a pitch beyond human comprehension. The very sound tore at Sirius' heart as it came from his godson.only he knew what he might be seeing. He grasped one of Harry's hands as though the very thread of his life hung upon it, hearing only his scream, immediately bringing him out of the dream.  
  
His eyes were wild as they searched the room, looking for any sign of Azkaban anywhere. There next to him was Sirius, as he gingerly sat down beside him, still grasping his hand. Harry's breaths were coming only as shuddering gasps as he tried to forget what he'd seen, but it only came back more powerfully. Cold sweat drenched his forehead, and a few tears ran down his cheek, which he made a futile effort to hide.  
  
Sirius wrapped one arm around the shaking shoulders, the other still grasping the trembling fingers of his godson's hands. It was comforting, and the shaking soon began to die down. Harry breathing evened out, and soon he was just sitting calmly with one of Sirius' arms protectively around him.  
  
"You saw that place, didn't you?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry only nodded after a shocked glance in his direction. "I know it's terrible, but don't dwell on it. That's the key Harry, don't dwell on it."  
  
"I might want to tell Dumbledore about this," Harry said in a quavering voice after a few moments.  
  
"Only if you feel up to it, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly, but her eyes were soft and caring behind her square glasses. She seemed to know what the exchange between Harry and Sirius had meant, and felt sympathy towards the two for seeing horrors unimaginable to the professor.  
  
"I.I need to tell him this," Harry replied firmly. He tried to get to his feet, but found his legs a bit unstable. Sirius was immediately at his side, helping him to the dormitory door. With Remus and McGonagall in tow, they made their way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
**********  
  
Harry could admit that it had been for the best to tell Dumbledore, and he felt much better doing it with Sirius and Remus there, although McGonagall's gaping appearance was slightly less reassuring. After the dream had come out, the morning sun was up and drifting lazily through the window as the story came to a close.  
  
Harry was dismissed afterwards, and McGonagall tried to keep him from playing Quidditch, but Harry assured her that it would help more than hurt, regardless of how nervous he was. He made his way to the Great Hall where Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor team waited anxiously for their Captain's arrival. He gave them a reassuring smile and parted from the ex-professor and Grim-like dog to try and enjoy his small breakfast he forced down his throat. The smile seemed to help as they then began on their own meager meal.  
  
As eleven o'clock drew near, he motioned the team out to the locker rooms, amid cheers from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They were playing against the Hufflepuffs, and the Slytherins always sided with whichever team was competing against Gryffindor. Harry noticed with a pang of guilt that Cedric was no longer the Hufflepuff Seeker, though he'd no longer attend Hogwarts regardless, it still was a terrible memory.  
  
Harry stood before his team in the glory of their scarlet and gold robes, each face betraying their eagerness and anxiety.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry began, "I know you're all nervous, as am I. Yet, I have confidence in all of you, as I've seen how well you do at practices. This is my first game as Captain, as long as you make it a memorable one, I'll ask no more of you."  
  
With that, all of the Gryffindor team trooped onto the field, the roar of the crowd deafening as they made their way to the center of the pitch. Harry and the Hufflepuff Captain, burly chaser David Finnic, stood facing one another in friendly competition. Madam Hooch stood between the two teams, the red Quaffle in her hands. She ordered them to mount their brooms, waiting until they complied to toss the red ball into the air.  
  
Both teams left the ground, amid the roar of the crowd and the voice of the new commentator, excitable Colin Creevey. Harry had to admit, he did a great job, despite his high pitched squeals at every Gryffindor score. Harry ignored this though as he focused on one thing and one thing only.finding the golden Snitch.  
  
He wasn't aware of the news of Voldemort attacks, nor the dream and his visit to Azkaban. All he could think of was the wind playing with his hair and the desperation to find the Snitch. That was his one job now, and he'd do it without fail.  
  
He cast a glance downwards; watching as Ron blocked a goal magnificently, before passing the Quaffle to Ginny. Ginny sped down the field like a bullet; her sights set the three goalposts ahead. Harry cheered to himself as she scored brilliantly.  
  
Harry cast a glance at the score. Right now, it was 50-10 in favor of Gryffindor. Chancing it, he heard a snippet of Colin's commentating. "And they have acquired quite a team this year for Gryffindor, after losing all but two of their players last year. And here comes Scott Wilson, flying past the Hufflepuffs and heading towards the goals and he.SCORES! Excellent job to Gryffindor Chaser Scott Wilson, quite a good Chaser indeed."  
  
Harry attention was then drawn skillfully away from Colin's voice. It was the very thing that made him a Seeker, that draw and skill and capturing the tiny Snitch, and the excitement of being one of the few who could do it with such accuracy. The golden ball was hovering just above the Slytherin stands as they booed the Gryffindors and cheered the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry tore after the golden ball as it immediately went into action. The Hufflepuff Seeker noticed this too as he joined in chasing after Harry, though thinking it was altogether hopeless. The Snitch dropped, plummeting to the ground before rocketing upward, immediately changing the two Seekers' direction. The whole crowd seemed to be holding their breath as they watched the two streaks of color whiz past them and upward into the pure blue of the sky.  
  
Harry's let one hand off of his broom and reached out for the tiny Snitch as it charged into the sky. Without hesitance, his arms wrapped securely around the tiny ball as its wings beat furiously. But it was over! Gryffindor had won! As an enormous cheer rent the crowd, no one noticed the shrill of Madam Hooch's whistle as she tried to alert the attention of the team to the two Bludgers that had successfully and miraculously escaped her grasp.  
  
Both teams were oblivious to this as the Hufflepuffs maintained their cheery disposition and congratulated the Gryffindors, who surrounded Harry in the air. Not one of them noticed the two balls whipping upward through the air, both mysteriously headed for the same mark. It took Hermione's shrill scream, Sirius' bark, and Madam Hooch's whistle to let them know anything was wrong.  
  
Doing an abrupt about face in the air, all seven Gryffindors stared open mouthed as the Bludgers hurled at them, too fast for them to do anything. Both struck their mark: Harry. The first hit his left side, causing him to begin to slide to the right, but not before the second hit him squarely in the chest.  
  
Not completely out cold, Harry felt the pain, tasted the blood, and heard, screams, barks, and all others sorts of absurd noises as he began plummeting to the ground. Not knowing what else to do, Neville screamed "Impedimenta!" as Harry's descent continued, only greatly slowed.  
  
Sirius couldn't think straight as he watched Harry's body fall from his broom. He launched himself away from the crowd and towards the pitch as his godson made contact with the ground, thudding and cracking painfully. Sirius ran forward in dog form, nudging Harry, who miraculously had remained conscious, though barely.  
  
"Siri-?" Harry couldn't even finish his godfather's name. Sirius whined loudly and licked one of Harry's hands, begging for a response. He couldn't distinctly hear Malfoy laughing his head off in the background, and involuntarily he bristled at the noise.  
  
"Oh back off Sirius," McGonagall said gently. "He's had worse falls from his broom than this. We just need to get him to the Hospital Wing." The stern professor conjured a stretcher and made her way up to the infirmary. 'Goodness,' she thought. 'It is a good thing he's not made of glass, but two things in less that five hours!'  
  
**********  
  
"Honestly, Madam Pomfrey, it was just a few broken bones! Can I please go back to the dormitories?" Harry begged her like this often, only to find she really was soft at heart.  
  
"Oh fine, but if you even feel slightly dizzy, you'd better be here right away!" she scolded. Harry pretty much leapt from the bed and raced out of the hospital wing, running towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Waiting outside the portrait was a worried Sirius and Remus. Both looked up at the sound of Harry's footsteps. Sirius, who was in dog form, yipped happily and ran circles around his laughing godson. Remus just smiled a smile of pure relief.  
  
"Better Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, if it weren't for dealing with Pomfrey," Harry answered truthfully. Remus chuckled lightly.  
  
"I know how that is, since she was the nurse in my time too. Congratulations on your first success as Captain, Harry!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry turned slightly red, but all tension fled as Sirius gave another joyful yip, congratulating him in his own canine way.  
  
"See you later, Harry," Remus said, "we just wanted to make sure you were all right, and Madam Pomfrey nearly attacked us. 'Night."  
  
"Goodnight." With a small bark from Sirius, they disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung forward. Harry nearly fell backwards at the noise and the stream of students that came out to grab him and pull him inside like the suction of a drain. As his fellow Gryffindors hoisted him onto their shoulders in triumphant glee, all problems were forgotten. For the students in Gryffindor tower, all that existed was the buzzing of conversation, the laugh of a cheery student, the taste of warm butterbeer, and the refreshing food robbed of the kitchens.  
  
The Gryffindors stayed up late into the night, none of them wanting the festivities to end. After the crowd began to disperse and die down, the fatigued team set their sights on their four poster beds waiting peacefully for them in their dormitories.  
  
All was at peace in the tower as the last student made their way up to bed. Not a sound was heard, not an object disturbed. All was as it should be.  
  
Yet, in the shadows of the tower, there was a secret. And that secret had only one goal.  
  
A/N: Please review! My description of Azkaban took a little while to sculpt, and I'd particularly like to see what you thought of it. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual. Review please! -Anna Dearest 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for taking a bit longer than normal to get this up. Life finally caught up with me and decided to play a time game. So.here it is- Chapter 10. New e-mail address is anna_dearest@hotmailcom. Send me comments, questions, suggestions, anything you're not comfortable putting in a review. My inbox is always open. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Two weeks and nine Quidditch practices later, Hogwarts seemed to have fallen into a tense state of normalcy. Voldemort had been quiet. Disturbingly quiet.  
  
For the past two weeks, there had been no attacks, no deaths, and no further Azkaban raids. Harry still remembered reading the newspaper and feeling like retching the day after having that dream-  
  
**********  
  
AZKABAN RAIDED! BELIEVED TO BE THE WORKINGS OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
  
Only yesterday, the fortress of Azkaban was the location of a mass Death Eater raid, in which many were killed, injured, or released. Among the dead are seven of the prison guards on shift, as well as many of the prisoners who were not convicted of Death Eater-related crimes. To top it off, nineteen Death Eaters have escaped.  
  
Survivor Edward Felter, one of the guards on shift, reported spotting none other than Peter Pettigrew on the scene. "Sort of skittish 'e was," Felter comments from St. Mungo's, where he is currently recovering from exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. "Like nothing I ever seen before, all the Dementors running amuck, and there's lil' Pettigrew who I remember from school, just standing there shaking in Death Eater robes and all. 'E looked jus' like 'e did all them years back in school!"  
  
As to the behavior of the Dementors, the reason is under speculation. "They are perfectly under control," comments Fudge. "I suppose that the raid just had them worked up is all."  
  
Is our Minister beginning to lose his touch? It would appear that something needs to be done, and done soon. Others may not be so lucky as Mr. Edward Felter.  
  
************  
  
Yes, Harry remembered the article well. He remembered feeling sick as he remembered the green-tinged prisoners screaming in their insanity and filth, begging for escape. Perhaps Voldemort had actually given them that. Perhaps for once, his killings had been merciful compared to the current condition of their lives.  
  
Anything compared to that would be merciful.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. Where was he again, and why? Oh yes, Divination. Was his death being predicted again already?  
  
Ever since he'd heard of the prophecy from Dumbledore, he'd been on rather short terms with Trelawney, even more so recently. Not that he didn't have his reasons. He knew that it wasn't her fault, but if that prophecy had never been made, life would have been a lot different. For starters, he'd probably have his parents, Sirius probably wouldn't be a convicted murderer who'd spent twelve years in hell, and Harry would have known what a real family was.not the Weasleys, who had pretty much adopted him, but a real family.That was what he really wanted. Someone to turn to at any time and not feel embarrassed. The closest thing he had to that was Sirius, and he was grateful. What he really wanted was something he could call a stable family, his family-  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to pay attention," Trelawney snapped. "I was just saying that while crystal-gazing today, I have seen the future child, and it looked bleak my boy."  
  
"Probably because twenty years from now you'll still be predicting my death five times a day," Harry muttered angrily, hardly audible, however it still sent Ron into fits of laughter. 'If I've lived that long,' Harry thought miserably. Harry allowed his sharp glare to drop from the insect-like professor to rest of the table. When would he be able to live his life?  
  
**********  
  
All of the Death Eaters in the circle twitched nervously it seemed. A ripple effect seemed to start at one side and wind its way to the other. Behind the masks, it was as though they were one, all fearing the same master, the same curse, bearing the same burden, living the same life. Voldemort lazily looked at their anxious behavior; you could almost smell their fear in the air. Behind him stood the only one who dared not flinch, dared not to show fear. Azalea Riddle could admit that she feared her father, though not as most would expect.  
  
Azalea did not fear the Killing Curse, and its quick death. She didn't fear the Imperious Curse forcing her to relinquish control of her mind. Nor did she fear the searing pain of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
She feared not being accepted as a Death Eater, as not being able to follow in his path, her father's path. Her idiotic siblings had chosen the rough path through life, especially her twin, who Azalea much wanted to handle personally.  
  
Ever since birth it seemed, everyone could tell upon close inspection that there was a difference between the small girls. Azalea's own mother feared her inner intentions, but cooed over the power that radiated off of Candlefox. The young child had relished the moment she felt her mother die, and felt that last connection of good die in her.  
  
But it didn't die in her twin.  
  
Actually, over the years it did nothing but grow, until the Mudblood-lover had set out to save the world. Candlefox had tried to change her sister, tried to reason with her, but to no avail. Azalea would simply laugh in her face and spit at her feet, saying, "I know who my father is, and where my loyalty rests."  
  
Azalea smiled inwardly at thoughts of her sister's twisted demise. She didn't care who took Johnathan. Her connection to her twin was the only thing stopping her from doing what she felt she was set on this earth to do: Rid the world of that Mudblood scum that dared to call themselves wizards, and also those who stood in her father's way.  
  
Her father's work would not go without reward. Not for him or his most faithful followers, those there out of loyalty rather than fear. Her grandfather had abandoned his wife and son because of what they were. And now they would rid the world of Muggles an Muggles-borns for the same reason. They were all like the elder, now deceased, Tom Riddle. All filth, not worthy of wiping the scum from her father's feet.  
  
They would see soon.  
  
"Now, I must admit I am pleased with the results of the attack." the voice dragged her back into the here and now.  
  
**********  
  
"I can't believe we haven't gone to see Hagrid yet!" Hermione said as they made their way across the grounds to the gamekeeper's hut. A small funnel of smoke snaked it's way from the chimney, a sure sign that winter was coming soon.  
  
"There has definitely been too much going on," Harry sighed. He stepped up to knock on Hagrid's door.  
  
"I was wonderin' when yeh three'd be coming to see meh!" Hagrid exclaimed, ushering the three students inside after he opened the door. "I haven't seen much o' you three since the start o' school. I say I was beginin' to feel a tad bi' hurt." Harry chuckled deeply as he watched Harry fend off his huge boarhound, named Fang.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid, but we've got Mr. Quidditch Captain here now," Ron joked.  
  
"Yeah, speakin' o' tha! Congratulations, Harry. I jus' haven't had a chance ter tell yeh that."  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered, turning away, slightly red.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Ron cheered. "You're Quidditch Captain! Enjoy your fame!" Ron clapped him on the back and smiled broadly.  
  
"As if I don't have enough already."  
  
"Have you three been watchin' the papers?" Hagrid asked in a low tone. After three nods of assent he continued. "I can' believe tha they can' put two an' two together. They spot Pettigrew, yet can' figure out tha he's not dead, there's You-Know-Who attacks everywhere, but that danged Fudge is still tryin' ter cover it up! I say that someone should jus' take over his there position and start runnin' the Ministry the righ' way!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more!" Hermione beamed. "It's about time that someone uncovered all of the Minister's cover-ups. He's still trying to make it sound like Voldemort attacks are a passing phase!"  
  
"I'm surprised the Muggles aren' noticin' anything. But then agin, tha's jus' like most of 'em," Hagrid sighed. "But on ter lighter subjects. That was some fine Keepin' and Seekin' that you two did at Gryffindor's game that I couldn' get a chance ter congratulate you all on either."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," Ron said immediately. Ron was one to love what attention he could get, and it really shone through then. After all, being best friends with Harry Potter tends to push you out of the limelight.  
  
"Not a problem," Hagrid boomed. "I still remember when you lot were jus' small lil' firs' years! I'm awful proud of all of you meself!"  
  
For the good part of two hours, the four sat reminiscing of the past years, the good and bad. Along with the Gryffindor Trio's tales, Hagrid was able to tell a good few of his own from his few years as a student, to the years as gamekeeper, including tales of the Marauders.  
  
Around dinnertime, the cheerful group made their way up to the castle. The Great Hall seemed oddly cheerful under the evening gloom. Upon questioning their fellow students, they found that Halloween, the next Saturday, was a Hogsmeade weekend. All of the students were discussing what they'd buy, whom they'd meet in the Three Broomsticks, and what they'd need to tide them over until the next trip.  
  
Halloween was always a time to remember.  
  
**********  
  
"All right, where shall we go first?" Hermione asked, stepping out into the crisp October chill. They were on their way to Hogsmeade, to spend another weekend sipping butterbeer and buying items from the various shops to their heart's content.  
  
"I say we go to the Three Broomsticks!" Ron proclaimed. "Butterbeer sounds nice in this weather." Ron tugged his cloak around him, as the weather did indeed seem to merit the soothing warmth of the drink.  
  
"I have no objections," Hermione stated briskly. "Harry?"  
  
"Butterbeer does sound great." Harry smiled to his friends. Count on them to make the weekend enjoyable.  
  
The three friends wound their way along the path to the old wizarding village. As they entered the street, Hogwarts students were milling about, pointing out items through the glass shop windows or dragging their friends through the crowd to a predetermined destination.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was as inviting as always. Stepping in from the cool air outside, it was definitely a relief to feel the warmth wash over their chilled bodies. Harry and Ron grabbed a nice table in a corner while Hermione made her way to the bar. Moments later, she spotted them and made her way over with the three drinks clutched in her hands.  
  
"It's always great to have a Hogsmeade weekend before the Halloween feast," Hermione smiled, sipping the warm drink happily.  
  
"I don't see what the whole Halloween ordeal is. Hogsmeade is nice everyday of the year," Ron pointed out.  
  
"I know, but it just seems appropriate somehow. After all those tales, I heard of witches and wizards on Halloween when I was little. It just seems to fit to me."  
  
The conversation continued in that manner for a while. The Gryffindor Trio just sat enjoying one another's company, something that they'd missed for too long. It was bonds like theirs that couldn't be broken.  
  
Unfortunately, their time of happiness was cut terribly short. Hermione and Ron were arguing peaceably back and forth. That's when it happened.  
  
Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that it most certainly couldn't be something good. That would just be his luck.  
  
Nothing happened for several minutes, and Harry was fully able to picture himself as a paranoid old man sitting on his porch in a rocking chair with his wand in hand. Was he really that worried?  
  
Then something finally hit.  
  
Some sort of explosion from off in the distance was the first warning, followed quickly by high-pitched screams. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the door with the rest of the curious mob. They could see fire unfurling in the air above the forest, stretching forth from the dark trees, marking the sky with flames.  
  
All faces froze in horror, none of them seeming to register what could possibly be the cause of this terror. From stricken face to stricken face, a look of shock and complete disbelief was etched deeply in the lines of worry and fear.  
  
Then the Death Eaters Apparated in. With a soft pop and a swish of black cloaks, the followers of Voldemort were upon the villagers of Hogsmeade.  
  
Curses were being flung back and forth, neither side gaining any lead. Screams resonated from the very walls of the wizarding village. Hogwarts students began to stream back to the school, knowing that once they were in embrace of Dumbledore's walls they'd be safe.  
  
It was very confusing being jostled by the crowd as it ran like a thick river of bodies towards the ancient castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but be pushed along with the rest. It was as though every scream pushed them onwards, as the flowing body pushed forward faster and faster.  
  
The Defense Team was there, protecting them as ever. They urged them on, blocking off the Death Eater's path, preventing the black cloaked wizards from making it to the castle.  
  
All the students gathered in the Great Hall, all of them looking for answers. However, they already knew what had happened. They had just witnessed a VERY obvious Voldemort attack, and very foolishly planned at that.  
  
It wasn't until all was settled, and the bedraggled Defense Team had made it back to the school that everyone tried to gather their bearings. They had assumed that everyone was safe, until a cry came from the back of the crowd, sounding frantic and exasperated.  
  
"WAIT! Where's Neville?!?!?"  
  
A/N: Yes, it's a terribly short chapter. It should be a crime, I know. But I couldn't see a more appropriate way to end it. All Neville fans, I apologize. It was either he or Ginny. -Anna Dearest 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello again. I thought I'd go ahead and get this written. I know I only updated on the 22nd, but it just seemed like it was too short and too abrupt. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Screams were heard from all over. Neville stood next to Dean and Seamus, admiring the different jokes inside Zonko's, but it took only seconds before the attack became obvious to them. His companions briefly looked at each other before taking off into the crowd, leaving Neville to gape at the fires erupting from the forest.  
  
The boy finally came to his senses and took off running towards the edge of the village. He'd only run so far however, when a foot extended from behind the sidewall of a shop, right in Neville's path. He fell flat on his face and took a few precious seconds to gather his wits.  
  
Looking up from his spot on the dirt, he met the uncompassionate eyes of a Death Eater, the rest of the face hidden behind a mask. A hand reached down for him and picked him up by his hair. Neville winced, but the Death Eater only laughed.  
  
"Well, well, well.Little baby Nevvy's all grown up," a familiar taunting voice rang out amongst the villager's screams.  
  
"You!" Neville growled, finally realizing that he was at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange once more.  
  
Bellatrix laughed harshly. "Yes, of course it's me! Who else would take such pleasure in your company?"  
  
Neville blindly reached for his wand in his robe pocket, only to find an empty space. A bucket of ice seemed to have settled in his stomach. He was completely defenseless against the one who'd tortured his parents into insanity.  
  
"Looking for this Nevvy?" Bellatrix wiggled a wand between her fingers. "I was assuming that sooner or later you'd try something stupid. Just saving you the trouble." She pocketed the wand and grasped Neville by the hair once more, keeping her own wand trained on him. "At least I have a present for my Master. He has a new toy since he doesn't have Potter.yet."  
  
With that, Bellatrix activated a Portkey and carried Neville away to his doom, still dragging him by his hair.  
  
**********  
  
This had to be the worst headache he'd ever had.  
  
Neville's eyes flickered open groggily and he tried to sit up. He was sore all over and felt as though he'd just been in one of those Muggle cartoons where they drop an anvil on top of someone, only much worse.  
  
His attempt at righting himself was feeble though, as he soon found himself lying on his tense back on a cold, hard floor. He had no idea where he was; only that he was in some kind of cell, in some kind of torture. He'd been under the Cruciatus Curse multiple times, receiving hex after hex from the dark robed figures.  
  
But Voldemort himself had been the worst.  
  
He'd laughed as Neville's feigned bravery as he lay in agonizing pain in the dark, taunting him and the memory of what his parents used to be. Then he'd tortured him. For how long, he didn't really know. He didn't care either. Now, he just wanted it to end.  
  
"Harry," Neville croaked, barely a whisper, "How do you keep on doing this?"  
  
"He does foolish things that nearly get him and his pathetic companions killed," Voldemort hissed venomously from outside the bars of the tiny cell. "He tries to fight, but sooner or later, all those who fight against me suffer the same fate. Death."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, boy. Death. Of course, everyone has a choice. There are those like your dear Harry Potter, the saviour, who choose to take it painfully, suffering more and more every time. Then there are those who I have a little mercy upon, killing them quickly and painlessly.  
  
"You see, the Killing Curse is not such a terrible fate, Longbottom. It is quick, and quite painless. A simple wave or your wand and an incantation can put those suffering terribly out of their misery. Death is mercy for some. But then again, there is no worse fate than Death."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"What?" Voldemort's voice was an icy hiss now. He stepped into the small cell, wand trained unwaveringly on Neville. "What can possibly be worse, you foolish boy?"  
  
"Losing someone.seeing others in pain.too much pain.too much."  
  
"Too much you say? No.I think you could deal with a little more! Crucio!"  
  
The pain was too much, and Neville too numb. He had not even the strength to cry out and scream. Just and soon as it had come, it was gone.  
  
"You'll all end up the same," Voldemort hissed. "You, Potter, that Mudblood I know you associate with, those Weasleys, all of those members of that precious Defense Team at Hogwarts.all of you! And I'll grant no easy way out for any of you."  
  
"Why.?"  
  
"Why what, Longbottom?"  
  
"Why do you.why do..why do you do this?"  
  
"Because someone has to do what others won't. Because someone has to think what others don't. And someone has to see the truth. There is not good and evil, only power. There are no sides. Everyone eventually cowers at the feet of someone greater than themselves!  
  
"Why?! Protection! Fear! Uselessness! That is all it ever winds down to. Certainly, during your luxurious stay here, you've managed to meet Wormtail?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, Neville knew, but yes, he'd met Wormtail, better known as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"He came to me, helped me achieve what I have. Why? Loyalty? Certainly not! It was fear. It was fear that drove him to serve me years ago, to betray the Potters, who he had counted as friends, to sell them to their own demise.and I must admit, mine.  
  
"He himself was once a Gryffindor like you, idolized for courage. Yet, I can strike fear into any heart. Don't you agree?  
  
"Did he return to me afterwards out of loyalty? Still, no. He returned because those he'd once counted as friends would kill him otherwise. Who knows? They may still kill him! Either way, all that is done, is done in fear. In times like these, there is no other way. More people do not necessarily have to die. Your parents did not have to end up the way they did.  
  
"It's true. If they had submitted, they would have gone on to see you go to Hogwarts, graduate, start a family, live your own life. Now, they do not have that option. Why? They did not give in to their fear. As brave as their antics were, it was foolish. This is what it all winds down to."  
  
With those last words, the Dark Lord swept out of the cold cell, leaving Neville laying on the ground. Neville can to one final conclusion. He'd find a way out, but he wouldn't sink so low as those before him.  
  
**********  
  
Peter cringed as he walked into the cramped, cold cell. Neville Longbottom, a young boy he'd last seen as a baby, lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Memories flashed through Peter's mind of his own time in a cell like this and he began to tremble as he pushed the small food ration towards to weakened boy.  
  
"You're getting very sentimental, Pettigrew," a harsh voice laughed behind him. Since his brief return from Hogwarts, Bellatrix had made a point to taunt and annoy him. "Doesn't this bring back memories?"  
  
'It should,' Peter thought bitterly, 'you're the one who tortured me into that position.'  
  
"You broke much faster than him though," Bellatrix commented dryly. "By this time, if I recall correctly, you already had the Dark Mark branded on your arm."  
  
Indeed, it was true. Peter had been caught off his guard. Memories flooded Peter's mind, and a flashback came to him, unwelcome though it was.  
  
**********  
  
It had been a dull night at the Ministry, as if Peter's clerical duties were boring enough. He sat late into the night, shuffling through files and sorting them out, occasionally interrupted as his superiors swept from the office, leaving for home. Peter sighed inwardly. He still had stacks of papers to sort through before his night was done.  
  
The stillness of the office was unnerving once all the others had left. The silence was too deep, and Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle in anticipation and fear. He'd never been a particularly brave man, and given the current circumstances of the world, fear was completely acceptable.  
  
A wand aimed pointedly at the back of his neck confirmed his fears and suspicions. He was going to die. Tonight would be his last on this earth.  
  
"Stand up, Pettigrew," a cold, no doubt feminine, voice ordered. Peter hesitated, but soon did as he was told. "We've got a little trip to take, Pete."  
  
It was Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. She wasn't alone, but that didn't matter. He was soon transported to a new location, where he was tortured and lectured.  
  
That was the night Peter broke. That was the night Peter wished nothing more than to have the safety of his friends. It didn't matter though, he'd turned from them now.  
  
That was the night Peter became the traitor.  
  
**********  
  
"Reminiscing, I see," Bellatrix's teasing caught him and pulled him from his reverie.  
  
Peter paid her no heed. He'd learned early on not to talk back to a high- ranking Death Eater like her. He'd also learned not to retort to her even if she was at the bottom of the ladder. She wasn't one to joke.  
  
That, she had proved with Neville Longbottom.  
  
**********  
  
"I simply do not understand," Neville's grandmother said in desperation for the umpteenth time while in Dumbledore's office. "What do they want with Neville?"  
  
"That we do not know Dora. We are doing all we can to find him," the aged professor replied calmly. This immediately silenced the woman known as Dora Longbottom.  
  
"That-that would mean that he's with-that-that woman who-who-who did that to his p-parents," she replied after a few moments of tense silence.  
  
"Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange was the one seen to be his kidnapper."  
  
"They'll do the same to him!" the formidable looking woman shrilled.  
  
"Dora, I do not believe that Neville is in any terrible danger yet. He may well be suffering, I do not doubt it, but they may well be using him as bait, or simply as a toy."  
  
"A toy?" Dora asked faintly. "He's a fifteen-year-old boy! He doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"Neville is stronger than he may appear to you, my dear. Please have faith in your grandson."  
  
**********  
  
"What did Neville ever do to deserve this?" Hermione asked glumly. "That Lestrange woman! After all she's done, I'd love to strangle her myself!"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Harry asked incredulously. "She's a wretched Death Eater, glorying in disaster and decay. Then again, she lived through years in Azkaban. I wouldn't put anything past her."  
  
"Sirius lived through Azkaban," Ron commented darkly.  
  
"That's different, Ron," Hermione scoffed. "Sirius is innocent. Bellatrix Lestrange is just a wretched hag, who deserves worse than Azkaban."  
  
"Don't say it until you've seen in," Harry muttered. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him oddly, so he decided to elaborate. "Even Sirius didn't give you a clear picture of how terrible that place is. Words can't describe how terrible it is."  
  
"Can words try?" Hermione asked meekly.  
  
"I suppose," Harry mumbled. "The prisoners.they're sickly.too sickly. Most of them sit in the dark, rocking back and forth, their food discarded. I should say the little food they had. They were skeletons.all of them. Voldemort is merciful to those he kills. Anything is better than that, even death."  
  
Hermione and Ron continued to cast Harry odd looks, but decided not to pursue the subject because of the pained look evident on his face.  
  
With this, they moved on to more cheerful topics, though with Neville's capture looming over their heads, no one, they realized, was safe.  
  
**********  
  
"It's time to act," Voldemort ordered. "I've already sent Wormtail back to Hogwarts. You, however, have a more open job."  
  
The Death Eater kneeling in front of them nodded their head in assent.  
  
"Start small. Play little 'pranks,' if you will. Make them think that it is simply a student's doing to begin with. We all know the boy has his enemies within the student body. Start small, and work your way up. Make him pay, make him suffer."  
  
A/N: Another short chapter! That may be all for a week or so. Read and review! Even if you have before, all is appreciated. Email me at anna_dearest@hotmail.com to give comments, suggestions, ask questions, or anything you'd rather not put into a review. I want your input! -Anna Dearest 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about how short the last two chapters were, so I'll try to make this one a bit longer. As I said, life has caught up with me. It could be anywhere from a day to a week before this goes up.  
  
RATING CHANGE: Due to some complaints that my stories are too.gruesome.I'm bumping up the rating a tad, even though I just did recently. It's now rated R.  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS! Again, I am sorry that in the past it has taken a while to post the update. However, I DO HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF FANFICTION.NET! When I say I'll try to have an update in one week, it means I will TRY my hardest, not that I WILL for certain. Please take this into consideration when sending me e- mails or writing reviews. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The school was subdued, especially the Gryffindors. Neville had never been popular, but he had been there. And all that was left there was nothingness, an empty space, a hole, if you will. Where Neville once occupied a seat, or a spot, there was only air and memories.  
  
It seemed certain, in the minds of the students, that Neville Longbottom was dead long before they'd heard of his disappearance. Others outside the student population thought otherwise.  
  
Fox was never one to give up hope on someone. Her sister happened to be an increasingly small minority.  
  
At Dumbledore's request, Fox had gone scouting nearly all of the old Death Eater hideouts from the last war in hopes of finding Neville. So far, she'd been out of luck. But now, as she made her way to one of the last places on her list, instinct was driving her onwards, and in the form of a large black wolf, instincts were to be trusted.  
  
It wasn't long before she arrived at the entrance to the old hideout. Transforming back into a human, she stood in a hooded cloak in front of a large statue of a snake, eroded by time and forgotten by most. In the middle of this vast forest, one of the key hideouts from the last war, and wars centuries ago, stood guarded by the grayish stone snake.  
  
Pointing her wand at the head of the snake, she muttered a quick "Ouvrez Serpentia" before stepping back. The stone came to life and slithered out of her way, blinking back at her with its stone eyes while she made her way to the opening.  
  
She illuminated the tip of her wand before proceeding down the spiral steps into the ground. Torches burst to light as she walked past, and dimmed as her shadow disappeared into the darkness. The carvings on the wall all depicted snakes and one man: Salazar Slytherin. Fox shuddered involuntarily. For being the last in the line of Slytherin's heirs, the place was certainly not welcoming.  
  
Her reason for being in such a place was simple: Find evidence of Death Eaters, Neville, and past, present, and future plans. The Azkaban raid, as many knew, was only a bitter taste of what Voldemort could do.  
  
The Azkaban raid was something that infuriated Fox beyond human comprehension. She'd not been able to sleep that entire night, as it seemed that pictures of Azkaban and of the attack seemed to be mercilessly plastered onto the back of her eyelids. And the last attack.kidnapping Neville. Fox quickly fought down the fury that built within her.  
  
She wasn't truly dangerous, not when she was calm. A Polymagus could be a dangerous thing though, especially in such circumstances as Voldemort was only too happy to provide. Polymagi were well known to have terrible tempers, which led to unpredictable powers. These powers were apt to make themselves known during times of great stress of anger. So in truth, perhaps society was right, and maybe she was a dangerous creature.  
  
Keen ears heard the sounds before she saw them, and keen nose caught the scent before they knew. Animal senses had to be a plus side to her condition.  
  
In the darkness, the scuffing of shoes could be heard on the rocky surface, and the faint smell of Ogden's Firewhiskey drifted to Fox's sensitive nose, making her cringe in disgust, as the scent was magnified tenfold.  
  
Coming around the corner was a Death Eater, who appeared to be the only one left in the hideout for the time being. He swayed drunkenly and hummed an awkward and indiscernible tune.  
  
The Death Eater, who Fox identified as Macnair, reached point just meters from Fox's place in the shadows. Letting out one belch, he Apparated, luckily, for him that is, not splinching himself.  
  
"Damn," Fox muttered. Without further problems, the hooded Polymagus found her way into a small dungeon-like courtyard, with cells leading off from the center. A crimson dye, looking terribly like blood, had dried itself on the floor of the cell nearest her. The scent of pain and torture wafted towards her on a nonexistent breeze, nearly choking her. Animal senses could be a downside too.  
  
She could tell that this was the blood of someone young and desperately seeking help, and not of some Death Eater, who may well have deserved what had come to him. Fox flinched as she could nearly hear Neville's screams reverberating off of the cold stone walls. The scent of pain lingered here, never to fade away. For a moment, she stood still. She could almost see numerous other prisoners being tortured in the same cell, even catching the lingering scent of Pettigrew.  
  
Glancing about for something to focus on besides the bloodstained floor, her eyes fell on a desk propped against one of the courtyard walls on three remaining legs. On top of the wooden surface were numerous sheets of parchments, layouts of the Azkaban fortress, and indeed, plans.  
  
Gathering as much as she felt that the Order needed, Fox made her way swiftly to the place where she'd last seen Macnair. Glancing about once more, she Apparated with a pop, leaving the cold air and the stench of torture in the cold dank underground.  
  
**********  
  
Severus Snape paced his disturbingly quiet office. He'd not been called for a few weeks, and that itself was unnerving. Perhaps they just didn't want him to see Longbottom tortured, just because he taught the boy. They must fear he had a soft spot for the clumsy oaf.  
  
Severus sighed. He could very well admit that he was worried out of his mind. He'd been under the Cruciatus Curse a good many times, and knew how terrible it could be. Of course, knowing Voldemort, that's not all they were probably doing to him.  
  
Severus slumped his shoulders in resignation.  
  
"Let's hope the boy truly is a Gryffindor," Snape snorted softly.  
  
**********  
  
"Are these the plans?" Dumbledore asked from over his desk, reaching for the rolls of parchment being extracted from Fox's cloak.  
  
"Yes," she replied quickly. "And as much as I hate to say it, Neville was definitely there."  
  
"In what condition, would you say?" the Headmaster softly inquired.  
  
"Not the best. There was blood on the floor. The place smelt of torture, pain, and Death Eaters, which is torture enough. I even had the pleasure of seeing Mr. Macnair."  
  
"Oh, really? I suppose they moved Neville. Well, what was our Mr. Macnair doing there?"  
  
"He appeared to be the only one. It didn't seem to matter that he even existed at the time though. He reeked of drunkenness. I suppose you could say that he'd be of no help to either side at the time."  
  
"I see. Have you already checked at the other locations?"  
  
"Yes. I Apparated straight towards the entrance from inside."  
  
"Anymore news?"  
  
"None. There were no more signs of Neville, or Death Eaters."  
  
"Very well. I want you to go get some rest. You've been gone three days, after all."  
  
"Are you sure-?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
**********  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Sirius, stop pacing," Remus chided softly from his armchair. Sirius turned abruptly to face him.  
  
"I can't help it! This is just the first step. They'll keep building up, until finally they make the last move."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry.why did this have to happen to him?"  
  
"I don't know, Sirius," Remus sighed. He himself had often wondered that same thing.  
  
"He'll never be 'normal' until this is over, and for this to be over."  
  
"He has to face Voldemort again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sirius, I think Harry's more worried about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what happened last time. He nearly broke, Sirius. He's been through so much and still stayed strong, but when he thought he'd lost you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry cares for you like a father, a brother, and a friend. You mean more to him than you think. Which is why I want you to promise you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"What.I never.what do you MEAN?"  
  
"I mean that something REALLY happening to you won't help Harry. He needs you to help him through this. He can't do this is he loses you. He loves you Sirius. He may never say it, but he does."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know that he means everything to you. Just make sure you stay around to tell him."  
  
"Yes, he does mean everything to me. And you're right. Thanks, Moony."  
  
**********  
  
"His Gram left the school crying yesterday," Seamus told Harry and Ron up in the boys' dormitory. "She was hysterical. They had to escort her back home."  
  
"Wow." Ron said breathlessly. "I never pictured anything having that affect on her."  
  
"Well, it is her grandson," Harry commented softly. The dorm had seemed empty after Neville's abduction, and no loud voices were heard from the sixth years' room as of late.  
  
The four boys sighed inwardly. Neville's grandmother HAD come up to the school yesterday. Most of them had seen her arrive, but few had seen her departure. However, with Seamus' grim account of it, he was glad he wasn't there to see the woman in such a state of hopelessness and desperation.  
  
"Let's just hope he's alright."  
  
**********  
  
The day hadn't been good. Death Eaters came and went, occasionally peeking into the cell to sneer or gape at him. Some of the younger Death Eaters, new recruits it seemed, remembered innocent, shy, clumsy Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts. What they didn't know was the crumpled and bloodied heap resided on the dungeon floor.  
  
Houton Wise, quite an old member of Death Eater society, had taken to Neville's so-called "care" since his recent escape from Azkaban and Pettigrew's return to Hogwarts. The old, crooked man hobbled into the dungeon each morning with stale bread and broth for the beaten boy, that could barely hold it down.  
  
Houton Wise had always been a slightly twisted man, along with most of his family. He gloried in death, rotting, and decay. He'd nearly enjoyed Azkaban, at least the view of the other prisoners' he had. The old man's graying hair had turned so long before its time, but he held his head proudly for his suffering. His face seemed to be twisted in constant agony, but anyone who knew him, knew it was just as sick and twisted as he was, as it was his smile.  
  
The old man paced the dungeons, which seemed to be the old man's naturally understood place. He'd mutter to himself and cast his pale gray eyes about nervously. That was another thing about him, his eyes. They were cold and emotionless. And now, as they stared down at Neville in disgust, the greatly weakened boy shivered.  
  
"Eat up, brat!" Wise shrieked maniacally.  
  
Neville hesitantly brought the metal bowl of broth up to his mouth with shaking fingers. In a few gulps, he'd devoured the whole ration of the chunky, sorry excuse for a meal.  
  
"You think that was good enough?" Wise sneered. Neville shivered in dreadful anticipation. "No, it wasn't. Nothing a Longbottom does is ever good enough! Crucio!"  
  
Neville screamed and writhed on the ground, his recently consumed food churning wildly in his stomach. He balled up into a fetal position and hugged his stomach with his weak arms. Finally, when he could take no more, he wretched unto the dungeon floors. You'd think this would finally satisfy Wise, but no. He needed to here the screams of pain.  
  
"Can't hold your food in, Longbottom?" he squealed. His eyes bulged and his face reddened, and he looked like a madman. "Well, I suppose you'll just need to develop a tolerance! Let me help you, Longbottom! Crucio!"  
  
"That is enough, Houton," a cold voice hissed from the doorway after a moment. "We do, after all, have to keep him sane. If he's anything like his parents, he'll break quite easily."  
  
"Yes, My Lord. I couldn't agree more." Wise was bowing in seconds, worshipping his Master's every word.  
  
"Very well, then. See to it that Longbottom retains his food tomorrow. Lessen his rations if necessary," Voldemort said with a cruel smirk. "Now that sounds like a plan, does it not?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, a most brilliant plan indeed."  
  
"As I've said Longbottom, everyone breaks. It's only a matter of time. And your time is running out."  
  
A/N: Yes that's all. It's only slightly longer than Chapters 10 and 11, but it fits in the grand scheme of things. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's Chapter 13. As Rowling usually does something important with this chapter, I'll try to keep the tradition alive. This is going to be a VERY short chapter. Just to warn you. However, in my opinion, it's very interesting. The ending may leave you hanging as well. (Joyous laughter).  
  
I'd like to thank my cousin for her lovely comments on my story and on myself for that matter. I love you like a sister, Addie! -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 13  
  
There was the sound of soft singing. A woman with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes was standing above a crib with two sleeping children in it. On a bed behind her were two boys, both with the same hair color as her.  
  
They were all woken up by the sound of a huge crash, as though the front door to the small home had been broken down. The woman began trembling. She laid one hand on one of the infants' head and began crying softly. Sounds of someone stumbling towards them soon brought her out of this state. She stood tall and made her way out into the living room of the cozy home.  
  
"I see I was expected," a cold voice laughed. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The woman was knocked backwards into a wall behind her, while Voldemort lazily caught her wand. He swept into the adjoining room where the four children were. His eyes wandered onto the twin girls, and then the two boys who were huddled by each other in the corner.  
  
"Caleb?" he sneered. "Can ever recognize your own father?"  
  
The boy being addressed shivered uncontrollably. The two stared in horror as Voldemort approached them, blue eyes equally wide. The sounds of the their mother stumbling to her feet could be heard in the living room.  
  
"Come here, boy," Voldemort spat, "or they'll all have to pay for your filth!" He gestured wildly at his twin and at the crib, that still held the two baby girls. The boy being addressed as Caleb stumbled forward, trembling from head to foot. Voldemort kept his wand trained on the three- year-old with a triumphant smirk on his snakelike face. "This is what happens to those who poison the bloodlines of the great few. Do not worry, Caleb. I am after all your father, so I promise to make it quick and painless," he held the small boy's face between his thumb and pointer finger. As the woman stumbled into the room, Voldemort let go of the boys' face, and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried vehemently.  
  
"NO!" the woman, who'd just reached the door of the room, cried. She threw herself across the room and straight at Voldemort, knocking him to the ground, seconds too late.  
  
"You give birth to a Squib, then try to protect it!" he spat, standing up and dusting off his robes. "You'll get the same, but I feel you could use a little pain first! Crucio!"  
  
The woman writhed a screamed on the ground, her cries echoing off the walls and ceiling. Finally he let up, and she too fell to death beside her son, at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
And in the shadows, stood a lone figure, unseen and unheard by all those in the nightmare. And slowly, too slowly, she was brought back to present.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, in the halls of St. Mungo's, the nurses who worked late into the night paced the halls between the wards and tended to their patients. Security had been increased in the building since Voldemort's return, and someone was always on duty, always watching for any signs of suspicious activity.  
  
Frank and Alice Longbottom had found it quite suspicious, especially for Aurors who had lost their minds, that the door to their ward was creaking open. They gazed around the room to see the one remaining occupant, known as Gilderoy, lying in bed, thumb in mouth and mumbling incoherently. Both of them got up to inspect the cause of the disturbance, shrugging off what could only be a feeling of unease.  
  
**********  
  
The witch at the front desk of St. Mungo's was sipping pumpkin juice and flipping wearily through Witch Weekly. She hardly acknowledged the hooded figures sweeping through the doors and into the halls of the magical hospital. When the half dozen people stopped in front of her desk.  
  
"May I-?" but her voice died in her throat. Her mouth began opening and shutting like a fish out of water as she searched for her normally overused voice.  
  
"Sorry to startle you dear," a feminine voice sneered. The owner of the voice had her wand trained steadily on the receptionist. "We just came to visit our friends, the Longbottoms. You may know them. They are long-term patients after all." There were hoots of laughter at this sick joke. The witch just sat their, still openly gaping, not even reaching for her own wand, too shocked at the disturbance in her peaceful world.  
  
"Now," the voice snapped from behind the mask. "If you could tell us where the Longbottoms are? Their names are Frank and Alice, if that helps."  
  
The witch didn't move, just sat there in horror. Her training as a receptionist had NOT prepared her for this. The female Death Eater tapped her foot impatiently before coming to a decision.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
She reached out for a list of names on a long parchment and located Longbottom, Frank and Alice. They'd come to finish what they started, and they wouldn't leave until they had.  
  
**********  
  
Frank trotted jovially up to the door. It appeared they had visitors, and visitors usually meant that nice young man, Neville. The other woman that was with him wasn't always pleasant, but Neville's presence more than made up for that.  
  
He reached out for the doorknob, not considering what was behind it, not considering the consequences, or who else it could possibly be. With a cheerful smile on his face, Frank opened the door to greet the visitors.  
  
**********  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his small cubicle at the Ministry, pictures of Sirius looking down at him. He'd been there all night trying to figure out another place where the escaped convict could have 'been.' He sat drumming his fingers on a desk while he examined all the information he had prior to this evening. Now that Sirius was still alive, he needed to lead the Ministry in the other direction.  
  
Kingsley didn't look up until he heard the stumping of a wooden leg making its way to his cubicle. Looking up, he saw that the source was Alastor Moody, looking very grim indeed, but hurrying all the same. Mad-Eye stopped in front of his cubicle; his normal eye trained on him while his magical eye whizzed around in its socket.  
  
"Security words at St. Mungo's were breached," Moody growled. "They need most of us Aurors there pronto."  
  
"Alright," Kingsley sighed, "I need a break, and this does sound like something important."  
  
With that being said, both Aurors Apparated out of the Auror headquarters of the Ministry. Neither of them expected what they would find.  
  
**********  
  
"Hello," Frank beamed, "May I ask who you are and why you're here so late?"  
  
"Hello, Longbottom," the same feminine voice barked out, "I'm here to finish some business. Business that involves you."  
  
"Really? How may I help you?"  
  
"It's not hard, Longbottom. Not at all."  
  
The woman speaking stepped inside, revealing that she had five or six people with her, all donning the same black cloaks and masks. They all followed the woman, who appeared to be leading them. She nodded her head towards Frank and Alice, who they quickly restrained.  
  
"You don't remember me at all, Frank?" the voice cooed.  
  
"N-no!" Frank said fearfully, but he was lying. At the sound of her voice, and the restraining hands of the people holding him there, he could see something. It wasn't much, but it was frightening. He could see flashes of red light and the sounds of people screaming.  
  
"Perhaps once we begin, it'll help your memory? We'll just have to see. I certainly helped Nevvy's memory." The woman cackled cruelly.  
  
"Neville?" Frank said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Yes, Neville! It's a shame that you can't even remember your own son! That'll all change now though. You won't be alive to remember! Crucio!"  
  
Frank waited for something, anything, to happen, but oddly enough, he felt no pain or anything. That is until he heard Alice screaming. This continued for some time until the wand was turned on him.  
  
The burning of pain was the only thing truly clear in his mind, but there were other things too. Pictures of memories past, of the screams coming from his own throat and that of his wife's. 'Wife?' he thought. 'I have a wife?'  
  
Soon enough, the pain ended. Frank looked up to see the same woman cackling with glee. She still had her wand pointed at Frank, until she turned towards Alice once more.  
  
"I'm only trying to help you remember," she said in a mock sympathetic voice. "Crucio!"  
  
Alice squirmed in the hold of their tormentors as she screamed in pain. Her pain was nothing compared to what Frank was feeling.  
  
He could see pictures, of this woman, Alice, who he'd known for years, as a round-faced girl among her peers in some kind of school. He could see her still, standing in a wedding gown. And then he saw her holding a child that seemed to possess the best of both sides.  
  
It all came tumbling down.  
  
"LESTRANGE!"  
  
A/N: Isn't that a lovely place to leave off? I'd love you input. Thanks again for reading! -Anna Dearest 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ah, now my little fanfic is two months old! Here it is. For some reason, I could NOT wait to type up the first part. A little out of the ordinary, I know, but in case you haven't noticed so far in this story, that's my way. As to K-Black's question, you'll just have to find out. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"LESTRANGE!"  
  
Frank's voice sounded strange to him, foreign. The pain of the Cruciatus Curse brought back so much, too much.his life, his end, and his job as an Auror. His head throbbed in excruciating pain, trying in its own way to cope with the newly attained information.  
  
The room went quiet. Alice's, his wife's, screams stopped, and she looked up at him with the same pained, remembering eyes that he himself must have possessed at that moment. Bellatrix Lestrange's wand hand shook slightly and her confusion clearly shown through her mask.  
  
"Lestrange.." Frank said again, whispering it this time. His voice was weak and hoarse. He tried vainly to remember what day it was, but he was left in the dark. All memories of his stay in the hospital since his early demise were gone, replaced by a blank that Frank could not fill. As far as he knew, today was November 20, 1981. He still believed it to be the day after his home had been attacked.  
  
Alice stared terrified around the room, shivering in the pain and cold. Frank reached into his right pocket, where he'd always kept his wand, only to come out empty handed. Alice whimpered, seeming to have just as little luck.  
  
Bellatrix, seeming to have recovered from her temporary shock, again aimed her wand unwaveringly at Frank. She left her breath out in an icy hiss as she gritted her teeth and made a futile attempt at keeping her temper, fear, and hesitancy in check.  
  
"So, finally you remember me," she spat, then added some sarcasm for effect, "I'm a little hurt that you didn't remember me."  
  
"I can imagine your shock at my indifference," Frank replied coolly, his past catching up with him. If he hadn't already been leaning against the railing of a bed in the ward, he'd long ago have fallen over.  
  
"Well," Bellatrix bit out, "I guess now we'll finish this anyway."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange once more aimed her wand straight at Frank, intending to inflict maximum harm before murdering him. But as the door was blown backwards off its hinges, her plans were once again interrupted.  
  
**********  
  
Kingsley and Moody Apparated into St. Mungo's. Moody had been taking time off of the school job and spying at the Ministry, and now was a perfect opportunity. It didn't take them long to realize that something was definitely wrong, as the witch at the front desk was Stunned and a few Aurors were standing watch, trying to bring her back into the land of consciousness.  
  
"Search the hospital," one of the Aurors said, turning around to face them. "We've no idea where they are or whether they're still here."  
  
So, Kingsley and Moody set off down the sterile hallways of the hospital, both watching their backs and searching for signs of Death Eaters. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed when Kingsley was struck with a sudden idea, no matter how absurd it seemed. He reached out and grasped the arms of the paranoid ex-Auror with him, who jerked around growling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Longbottoms."  
  
It took only seconds for comprehension to dawn on Moody's disfigured face. With a 'thump' every other step, the older man hurried down the corridor at surprising speeds, Kingsley right behind him.  
  
He stopped at a door that was cracked open, allowing bits of conversation to drift through the stifling air and towards the two men calmly standing outside the door.  
  
Other Aurors hurried down the corridor, noticing their position and backing them up in a sort of mutual knowledge of what may lie beyond the door. Finally, when it seemed that Lestrange was about to make her last move, and they had gathered as much as they could form the broken pieces of conversation, they burst through the door, startling the occupants within.  
  
"Look, Longbottom," Lestrange sneered, wand still on him, "now we have an audience." Kingsley stood in the doorway next to the aged Moody as they took in the scene before them, drinking in every detail. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, along with Lucius Malfoy, and two other unidentified Death Eaters all stood in the room, wands either trained on Frank or Alice Longbottom. As to Frank and Alice, both seemed to be in a great deal of pain, though it was for the most part emotional scars that had just been rubbed raw by an iron grate.  
  
"Alastor? Kingsley?" Frank inquired, voice full of an innocent curiosity that seemed almost boy like. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, as though pulling a particular memory off the shelf. Then he pulled a grimace of frustration across his wasted face and turned back to Bellatrix. "If you're going to do anything to me, get it over with. I hate anticipation."  
  
The male Longbottom didn't seem to notice the slack-jawed looks he was receiving from all of the older Aurors, not to mention some of the newer recruits. Could it possibly be true? Had Frank Longbottom just addressed people, who he couldn't even previously remember, by name? But Frank continued glaring at Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters, never taking his eyes off of the woman who had ruined his chances of a normal life.  
  
Finally, Moody sensed to regain control over his body. He snapped his jaw shut with an audible click and turned to face the Aurors. All of those who dared to take their eyes off of Frank now shivered as Moody's magical eye pointed into the back of his head, still aimed at the Death Eaters.  
  
"Well," he hissed, "don't just stand there, we've got them outnumbered by far!"  
  
He then turned around and stumped quickly the rest of the way into the room, followed by his coworkers. They then began dueling the helpless Death Eaters, who were now frantically trying to fight back against the rain of blows issuing from the pack of Aurors.  
  
Finally, one by one, Voldemort's supported Disapparated with a pop. All that was left in their wake were the irked Aurors and a couple of befuddled Longbottoms. Both groups stared at one another for a while, neither making a move or a sound.  
  
Frank and Alice were deathly confused. As far as they could tell, it was just November twentieth, but the way their former companions looked just confused them even more. By all the changes in the looks of the Aurors, especially Moody, as he was missing a rather large chunk of his nose that they'd previously remembered him having, they had aged nearly twenty years in a matter of merely a day. Husband and wife exchanged confused glances before turning back to the matter at hand.  
  
"So, Alastor," Frank smiled nervously, "what happened to that there nose of yours?" Frank took his pointer finger, tapped his own nose, and cast a mock condescending look at the ex-Auror.  
  
Alastor Moody just stood in shock, opening and closing his mouth as though he were exercising the worn out hinges of a door. A few of the Aurors backed towards the door, unable to face the idea that the long ago insane couple had regained some semblance of sanity and humor.  
  
"F-Fr-Frank?" Moody asked, taking a tentative step forward. This caused Frank to frown, as Alastor had always either been calm and collected or completely paranoid. There was never an in between.  
  
"Alastor, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Alice commented, standing up on unsteady legs and gazing curiously at him.  
  
"Yes, Alastor. We just saw you yesterday evening. What's wrong?" Frank added his bit.  
  
"Yesterday?" Moody choked on the words. "Frank! Alice! It's been fifteen years!"  
  
A/N: Yes, it's another one of these endings, to another short chapter. I seem to be becoming rather fond of them, don't I? Well, sorry. Next chapter is MUCH longer. You have my word and you can hold me to it. Though, I don't know how long it'll take. -Anna Dearest 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yeah, I'm going to try to work steadily on this. It's another one of my chapters with those major point of view switches every few pages. This will DEFINITELY be a bit longer than my few previous chapters.  
  
HELP A FANFIC AUTHOR OUT! I have another story that I've started on as a side project, simply because the idea wouldn't vacate my head. Please, if you get a chance, read it. It's called In Pursuit of Greatness. Three guesses as to whom the main character is.  
  
-Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Master, please! I tried!" Bellatrix shrieked.  
  
"I have no mercy for those who cannot complete such a simple task. You were told to kill them."  
  
"But the Aurors came! They came! They'd heard of a disturbance in one of the wards."  
  
"Well, what news do you have? Other than your failure, that is?"  
  
"They have their memory back," Bellatrix mumbled, barely audible.  
  
"They what?"  
  
There was a crackle of magic in the air as Voldemort snapped those words. His face was contorted with poorly hidden fury and his snakelike nostrils flared dangerously.  
  
"The Longbottoms..somehow while we were torturing them..their memories returned."  
  
"Bring me their son."  
  
**********  
  
"Er.Professor Dumbledore?" Johnathan asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, John?" the aged wizard asked wearily.  
  
"Your pacing is making everyone nervous," Johnathan mumbled, fidgeting with his robes.  
  
Indeed that was true. For the past half-hour, the Headmaster had been pacing the length of his office, while many of the Defense Team members sat in silence.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Dumbledore provided, "but Alastor was supposed to be here an hour ago to bring us any news."  
  
"I wouldn't actually be worried ABOUT him, but more so about whatever situation could be keeping him," Tabetha reassured.  
  
"That is what worries me," Dumbledore sighed. "He rarely keeps anyone waiting, as he sees that as a cause for suspicion himself."  
  
"Where was he supposed to be?" Fox asked from her perch on the back of Johnathan's chair.  
  
"In the Auror department, with Kingsley the last I heard."  
  
"I'll check if you need me to do so," Fox stated.  
  
"No, I'll check myself. I fear something's amiss."  
  
After explaining his plan, Dumbledore set off to the Ministry through the Floo network. He arrived in the near-empty Atrium and made his way to the lifts.  
  
It was quite a shock to find every cubicle in the large room of the Auror department to be empty. Checking with one young filing witch, he found that there was a breach of wards at St. Mungo's.  
  
It took only seconds before the aged wizard Apparated into the quiet white halls of the wizarding hospital.  
  
**********  
  
"Frank! Alice! It's been fifteen years!"  
  
Every Auror in the room had their eyes trained on Frank or Alice. Both of them looked deathly pale, and Alice seemed like she'd lose her newly gained sanity in a moment. Alastor Moody's twisted face looked even more grotesque as his mouth hung open after uttering those simple words.  
  
"F-fifteen y-y-years-s?" Frank stuttered.  
  
"It'll be fifteen years exactly tomorrow," Moody whispered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I believe, Alastor, that after what has just happened here, that you would agree this ward is not a safe conversation point?" a very aged, yet very wise seeming voice said from behind the crowd of Ministry Aurors. The crowd parted, revealing Albus Dumbledore, in all his violet-robed glory, staring with slightly widened eyes at the two former pupils before him.  
  
"Al-bus," Frank choked out. "Tell me this isn't true!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Frank. However, I feel that, as I have already stated, this is not the best place for such a conversation as I'm sure is about to follow."  
  
"What do we do?" Moody growled out, becoming suspicious and paranoid once more.  
  
"You need to report back to the Ministry. Tell them everything is under control. Meanwhile, I'll be at Hogwarts if I'm needed," the elderly headmaster said. "Frank? Alice? I believe that it is time for our departure."  
  
"To Hogwarts?" Alice asked quietly, speaking for the first time.  
  
"To Hogwarts," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Frank and Alice took tentative steps towards their former mentor.  
  
When he was halfway across the white walled room, Frank's world began to spin before his eyes. More and more memories continued to choke him as the room became a whirlpool of color in his vision. Feeling his legs begin to give out, Frank made a move for one of the nearest bedposts.  
  
The world went black around him.  
  
**********  
  
"Good evening, young Mr. Longbottom. I trust you slept horribly?" Voldemort sneered coldly.  
  
Neville didn't respond. The young Longbottom stood before the Dark Lord, not stepping down, but not responding either. This only seemed to anger Voldemort more than his current state, and Neville's skin began to burn with an invisible fire as the Cruciatus Curse was placed on his young body once again.  
  
"Longbottom, when I speak to you, you shall answer. If you haven't learned this simple courtesy, I can guarantee you will."  
  
"Master, forgive me," Houghton Wise spoke up, "but what is the use of keeping the boy? Of course, other than his use as a play thing."  
  
"Longbottom here has a purpose that I won't reveal to you, nor anyone, at the moment. I believe I have learned THAT lesson." The Dark Lord greatly emphasized 'that,' casting contemptuous glances at Pettigrew all the while. "In the mean time, you're absolutely correct. This boy's Gryffindor pride makes him quite a good 'play thing,' as you put it."  
  
Voldemort paused here, allowing his speech to sink into the Death Eater's thick skulls. He was, in a very indirect manner, letting them know that Longbottom was free for all of them to torture.  
  
"Longbottom, your parents had the same Gryffindor pride. It's a shame how they ended up. It's also a shame that you should be in this..situation..when they gain some semblance of sanity."  
  
At this, Neville finally chose to look up into the cold red eyes, eyes that were unmerciful, unforgiving. Those were the eyes of a man who had completely turned away from the path of good. They were the eyes of a murderer.  
  
"Yes, Longbottom. Your dear mother and father seem to have slipped away from a select few," he paused to glance the Lestranges' way, "of my trusted Death Eaters. Never fear though, dear boy, for we know where they are. And truth be told, you'll all end up in the same place in the end."  
  
**********  
  
"Should we wake him?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"This is the most sleep he's gotten in years, I don't want to wake him."  
  
"Should we just let him wake up in his own time?"  
  
"I don't know, after all, you're supposed to be the expert!"  
  
"I am no such thing, thank you very little!"  
  
"He'll wake up in his own time I suppose. For now, let's just let him rest."  
  
Voices spun in Frank's very unclear world. He heard them, but only his subconscious seemed to register their meaning. They were talking about him.  
  
"SH! I think he's waking up! Frank, dear, can you hear us?"  
  
'Oh no,' Frank thought bitterly. '..Mum.'  
  
"Um.Mrs. Longbottom?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Riddle?" the voice of Frank's formidable grandmother asked coolly.  
  
"You may want to back away, I believe your son is about to lose the lunch I'm not quite sure he ever had," the voice replied, not flinching under the woman's tone.  
  
Sure enough, Frank soon found what little contents were in his stomach were coming back up. He felt nauseous, and his head spun terribly. A cold sweat was drenching his brow, and he could vaguely feel someone pressing a cool cloth to his skin.  
  
"Where am I?" Frank asked groggily. He cracked his eyes open, only to shut them again in the bright light. Feeling a bit brave, he opened them slightly a second time. Blurry figures swam around him, at least six of them surrounding the soft thing he was laying on.  
  
"You're in the Hogwarts infirmary, dear," a motherly, yet stern tone told him. It didn't take much to figure out that that voice meant he'd be there for a while.  
  
"Wha-? How? Where's Alice?" he asked, snapping upright.  
  
"In the bed to your left," a voice said that he did not recognize. Turning towards it, he found a girl of about fifteen of sixteen years was eyeing him quite warily.  
  
Frank leaned to the side slightly so that he could see Alice's pale form lying quite peacefully in the bed beside his. He then turned his eyes to the other occupants of the room. It turned out that the one sponging his forehead was the strict nurse, Madam Pomfrey, who he remembered from his own Hogwarts days. Just towards the nurse's left was his mother. Beside her was Frank's former coworker, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Shuffling his feet beside him was Remus Lupin, who gazed intently at him. And right beside him was-  
  
"Black!" Frank shouted, frightening himself out of his dazed state.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hastily shoved Frank down onto the mattress, a little more forcibly than she'd intended. She kept one hand on his shoulder and shot him a glare, as though daring him to try to get up.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Frank hissed, aiming a kick at the murderer.  
  
"He's here because he's on our side," Remus said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Frank shouted. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, REMUS? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"  
  
"Because I know what happened now, Frank," Remus replied sternly.  
  
"Yes, but that story can be saved for later. For now, my patient needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey said, her voice carrying the order to 'clear out.'  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," the elder Mrs. Longbottom said tersely, before settling herself in a chair between the two beds.  
  
"Very well," Pomfrey sighed. "I suppose I can't force you out, but the rest of you.shoo! Go! I'm sure there's something you can do besides rile up my patients."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Remus said hastily, herding the others out of the hospital wing door.  
  
"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a goblet of foul-smelling liquid. He looked at the nurse questioningly, but she just shook her head. "Drink it, Frank. I'm sure it'll help, especially with the headache I'm sure you have."  
  
Pinching his nose, Frank downed the contents of the goblet.  
  
As he drifted off to sleep, one thought ran across his mind:  
  
What had happened to Neville?  
  
**********  
  
"So, Fox," Dumbledore inquired pleasantly, "How was Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Confused to say the least," Fox replied. "He seems to have trouble coping with the fact that things have..um, changed."  
  
"I see. What were his reactions to those present?"  
  
"He seemed very calm, and to be taking it quite well until he caught sight of Sirius. You see, he still thinks that he killed all of those people. And according to what he said to Remus, he still believes that he betrayed the Potters."  
  
"Indeed." The Headmaster let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled.  
  
"You're only as old as you feel," Fox replied mock pleasantly.  
  
"In that case, we're both about twice as old as we really are. I even forget about your superb hearing, as you weren't supposed to hear that comment."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, but it's a question. What will be done? The Longbottoms have missed fifteen years of their life, and now their son is in the hands of Death Eaters. Needless to say, they'll not be happy."  
  
"This is very true."  
  
"Then, what's the plan?"  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to cope, and along the way, we'll have to help Frank and Alice. All of us. However, this is, for the most part, their fight."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did they regain their..selves?"  
  
"You see, the Cruciatus Curse is very powerful magic. It can stir things within the very soul. It just happened that Bellatrix Lestrange stirred memories of a long forgotten life."  
  
"Was it the memory of it happening before that brought it back?"  
  
"It could have been," Dumbledore sighed, "but I suppose that this is one of the mysteries that will never be completely solved."  
  
APOLOGY: I may not be able to update for another two weeks, as I'll be in the hospital off and on. I'm terribly sorry, but I'll try to update whenever I can.  
  
A/N: Please review. I love suggestions from you all. Also, don't hesitate to email questions that you might not want posted in an actual review. Also, if you are up to it, I'll really love it if anyone would read my other story I've started as a side project. Thanks for the reviews so far! -Anna Dearest 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: As promised in my author's note, here's the update. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Get up," Voldemort sneered at the bedraggled, half-naked man in front of him. His body was lined with scars, some old, and some fresh. "Pathetic excuse for a werewolf, you are. Think society will ever accept you? No, but I offered you this. I offered you company among us, yet you refused."  
  
"I won't help you," the man shuddered out, a stream of blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
"That's what you think. Pity, you won't have a choice. Lestrange," the Dark Lord called, beckoning Bellatrix forward. "Give him the potion."  
  
"Yes, my lord," she replied gleefully, striding with purpose torwards the shaking man. She yanked his head back forcefully as he attempted to fight back in his weak state. With a cry of pain, the last of the potion slipped down his throat.  
  
"Back away now, Bella," Voldemort instructed as the man began to claw at his skin. "Amusing reaction," he hissed.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry muttered. The others at the table looked up at him in mild astonishment, as it was usually Ron mumbling curses. They exchanged worried glances as his hand went up to his scar.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"He's excited about something, extremely happy," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. All the students in the hall looked up expectantly as the mail arrived. Surprising Harry, a ruffled looking barn owl swooped down in front of him. Picking the note up, he read aloud, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, meet us in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room after dinner."  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron asked, leaning over to look at the handwriting.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
All of the occupants of the room looked up as the four Gryffindor students entered, looking worried as they scanned the assembled crowd. Gathered in the room were many of the professors, the defense team, and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Ah, welcome," Professor Dumbledore said kindly from his chair.  
  
"What is this, sir?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Consider it an extra lesson!" Tonks said excitedly from her spot leaning against one of the walls.  
  
"A lesson in what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"The enemy," Dumbledore replied solemnly. "And as Harry would have told you all sooner or later, I thought you may want to see for yourselves."  
  
"Oh," the responded as one.   
  
"We're going to show you so that it can't be used against you," Dumbledore continued. He then looked to Jonathan and nodded.  
  
"Voldemort is well known for his means of gathering followers and defeating the enemy," he began. "He simply gives them what they want, what they desire more than anything at that particular moment. If they are in pain, he makes it go away or increase tenfold. If they're afraid, he gives them support or crushes them. It's quite simple really.  
  
"One spell in particular was used in excess by his followers during the last war. Voldemort himself sees no need in the petty magic of it, and conjures it on his own, whatever 'it' may be. Now the spell we're going to teach you is not for your use, but to teach you to fight it."  
  
"How could we fight what we most desire?" Hermione asked in growing curiousity.  
  
"Another spell," Fox interjected. "One that you use on yourself. It gives you a strange immunity, a clearer sight you could say."  
  
"Well, why are there so many people here?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're not the only ones who need to learn this," Jonathan sighed. "Alright, the incantation is 'desiderio.' The counter-spell is 'occhio chiaro.'"  
  
"Occhio chiaro," Harry mumbled to himself over and over again.  
  
"We'll show you how it works," Jonathan said, stepping away from his sibling. "She'll cast the spell on me, and I'll fight it."  
  
Fox stepped forward, pointing her wand in the direction of Jonathan. The rest of the room clearly heard her say "Desiderio!"  
  
The royal blue light from the spell hit Jonathan in the chest, causing a cloud to form at eye level with him. From this cloud came a completely identical version of himself. Pointing his wand as his temple, he shakily shouting "Occhio chiaro!"  
  
They all watched in awe and confusion as the figure of the Jonathan look-alike began to flicker and fade. "Finite incantatem," Fox said, pointing her wand at the remaining figure.  
  
"Desiderio is quite a complicated charm, and quite hard to fight," Jonathan said shakily.   
  
"If we all saw the same thing, then why did you have to point the wand at YOUR temple, rather than the figure?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because 'the figure' came directly from my own mind," he stated. "Did you notice how the figure began to form at eye level? That's why. The belief that eyes are the window to the soul isn't complete folly."  
  
"So everyone spread out," Dumbledore instructed. "One by one, the spell will be cast on you by someone who knows how to perform this task. Don't worry, you're perfectly safe, as we are not trying to use this against you to our advantage."  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring," Ron mumbled as everyone spread out.  
  
"Desiderio!" Fox called, pointing her wand at him. Everyone in the room laughed as one of the house elves materialize holding a tray of food.  
  
"I didn't eat much at dinner!" he defended. It continued much in this manner for the rest of the evening, leaving everyone in the room dreadfully tired and drained when they were finished.  
  
"Very good. Much better than I expected," Dumbledore applauded, standing up from his chair. There was that familiar twinkle in his eye as he bid them all goodnight.  
  
"That was certainly interesting," Remus said around a yawn as they made their way towards the staircase. Harry was walking slightly ahead of them with Sirius in dog form at his side. Stifling a yawn of his own, Harry stepped down onto the first stair and suddenly lost his balance, Sirius quickly following.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as her friend tumbled to the bottom. She took off and made it to the stop of the stairs before Remus' hand stopped her. "What?"  
  
Remus pointed his wand at the top stair and muttered "Reveal!"  
  
Slowly but surely, a thick rope materialize, tied between the two rail on either side. "What the bloody-?" Ron started. Remus held up a hand to silence him, casting furtive glances around.  
  
"You think there are more?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I don't know. Just be careful walking down."   
  
The other three made it down to the landing successfully where they found Harry wincing as he massaged the back of his head, along with Sirius gingerly testing his weight on a paw.  
  
"This can't be good," Harry joked.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it back to the dormitories with no further accidents, though Remus and Sirius had insisted on escorting them.  
  
Harry lay in bed for the longest time thinking. That wasn't an ordinary prank. That was downright malicious, and someone could have been seriously injured or even killed. With that final thought, he settled into his pillow.  
  
Harry woke up in a dimly lit room, a roaring fire providing the only light.  
  
"This can't be good," he said, for the second time that night. Noticing movement to his left, Harry reached for his wand and turned to the source of the noise. Feeling for his wand still, he came out empty-handed.  
  
"No, it can't." The voice belonged to Fox, who had just stepped out of the shadows beside him.  
  
"Are we dreaming?" Harry asked. Fox only raised in eyebrow in a 'duh' expression. "I mean, normally, we weren't able to interact or anything."  
  
"Did we ever try?" she asked, eyebrow still raised, making her seem slightly condescending.  
  
"Well, I mean...um, no. I guess not," Harry finished lamely. He suddenly stood still as black-robed figures came into the room through a doorway that had previously been hanging open.   
  
The formed a circle and waited in anticipation. A door on the other side of the room opened as the men shivered. Voldemort walked in and began making his way towards them, only to stop halfway. In an achingly slow motion, he turned to face Harry and Fox. A cruel smile twisted on his face.  
  
"This is an interesting developement."  
  
He was staring straight at them.  
  
A/N- Sorry about how short it is, but this seemed the perfect place to stop. -Anna Dearest 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: An update, a bit quicker than I thought. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Just what I was looking for," Voldemort sneered, walking straight through Harry and Fox. He stopped in front of a book shelf and removed a large, dusty book, worn with age. Harry's choked sighs of relief were drowned out by the Dark Lord's footsteps as he made his way back to the circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"Now that we are all gathered," he continued, "I'm sure you all have seen dear Mr. Farrell?" He was referring to the werewolf currently locked away in their clutches. A shiver ran through the crowd at the thought of what that man had been through. "Indeed. Now, one of our spies at the Ministry has been able to copy the names in the Werewolf Registry. With any luck, we'll be able to track down most of them."  
  
Harry and Fox exchanged worried glances at this, before returning their gaze to the dark cicle of men. One of the Death Eaters was shivering uncontrollably at his place.  
  
"Calm yourself, Wormtail," Voldemort sneered with amusement. "One of our newer hide-outs is currently hosting our other plan. Lucius, have you gathered the ingredients for the Pensieve?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Malfoy replied, voice muffled by his mask.  
  
"Very good. We should be able to continue with that plan relatively soon. In the meantime, Bella, I want you to brew as much of the potion for those filthy werewolves as you can. Get your dear sister to help, if you must." Bellatrix bowed low to her master, showing that she'd be only too glad to help.  
  
"What potion?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I don't know," Fox replied, biting her bottom lip, her brows knitting in confusion. "Whatever it is, it can't be too wonderful for the werewolves."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We stay here as long as we can, gather as much as we can, I suppose. You see," she said slowly, "we don't have a form." Fox reached out to the bookshelf her father had taken the dusty tome from, only to have her hand go straight through. "I don't put it past him to figure out we're here eventually, though."  
  
"Me neither," Harry muttered, looking around the room in confusion. "Where is this place?"  
  
"One of the old headquarters during the last war," Fox replied, disgust evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Voldemort's voice shot out into the dark room, startling all its occupants.  
  
"What do we do now?" Harry asked, turning to face Fox, only to find himself looking at an empty space. Soon enough, Harry jerked awake. "This makes no sense."  
  
"OUCH!" Harry cried out, stubbing his toe for what had to be the fiftieth time that day.  
  
"Not much sleep, Harry?" Hermione asked, investigating the dark cicles under his eyes.  
  
"No," Harry yawned, continuing on their path to Defense Against the Dark Arts, passing the entrance to Dumbledore's office as they went. The stone gargoyle sprang to life, just as they reached that point in the corridor, revealing an exhausted Polymagus on the other side.  
  
"I see it travels," Ron joked lightly.  
  
"What are you up to, Fox?" Hermione asked conversationally.  
  
"Off to spy this lovely day," Fox responded around her own yawn, after casting furtive glances down the corridor.  
  
"Good luck with that, then," Harry said, wondering if this could possibly have anything to do with werewolf-affecting potions or Pensieve ingredients. As if sensing his thoughts, she nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll be off," she said quickly, brushing past them and disappearing around the corner.  
  
"Weird," Ron muttered. "I swear, I'll never get used to her or that prat of a brother she has."  
  
"Let's go before we're late!" Hermione hissed. The trio then continued on their way towards Professor Tophirk's class.  
  
"Good day, class!" she said, a small smile in place. "We're having a pop quiz today!"  
  
The class groaned as one. Harry proceeded to allow his head to slam onto the desktop with a loud thud.  
  
"I thought that would be your reaction," Tophirk remarked cheerfully, a grin tugging at her lips. "However, as your educational career at Hogwarts will be coming to an end within the next two years, you will be subject to these pop quizes at an increasing rate. In the real world, you may come upon situations where a textbook is not readily available. Therefore, there will be information covered from all five previous years, as well as this one!"  
  
Professor Tophirk then passed out the pop quizes and returned to her desk where she could monitor all the students. Only an occasional "Eyes on your parchment, Ms. Brown!" or "The answer is not on the ceiling, Mr. Weasley. Please concentrate." disturbed the quiet of the classroom. As expected, Hermione was the first to hand her parchment to the professor, who nodded with satisfaction as she reviewed her answers.  
  
"That went rather well," Hermione commented lightly as she exited the classroom as the bell sounded.  
  
"Maybe for you," Ron mumbled darkly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron," Hermione sniffed. "Tell me you couldn't have aced that quiz?"  
  
"I didn't! I messed up, horribly. Not everyone is a genius, Hermione."  
  
"What about you, Harry?" she asked, shifting her attention away from the brooding Ron.  
  
"I doubt I did any better than Ron thinks he did," Harry yawned with a shrug.  
  
"Most of it was what we covered in our third and fourth years!" Hermione stated exasperatedly. "You know, the years we had satisfactory professors!"  
  
"One of which turned out to be a bloody lunatic," Ron added.  
  
"That's not the point!" Hermione huffed, stomping off towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"I'll never get females," Ron said quietly to Harry, a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Plans, plans, plans," Fox muttered, shifting through another stack of parchment on the desk before her. Picking up one particular slip of parchment, her brows knitted in confusion, before her eyes widened in horror. Muttering a quick spell, the slip duplicated, and Fox slipped one into the pocket of her robes.  
  
Moving over to a draw, she carefully eased it open without so much as a squeak. Looking into the wooden compartment, she gasped in surprise as she found herself gazing into a Pensieve. Only this one was different: it was black, not at all of the same silvery substance like most. Yet it was undoubtedly the same substance, perhaps just with a few modifications.  
  
Picking up the peices of parchment beside the large basin, she looked over the ingredients and spells, eyes widening further in shock.  
  
Duplicating those additional peices of parchment, she replaced everything and apparated quickly to the edge of Hogwarts' ground, setting off at a run as soon as she got there.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Fox gasped, stopping in the middle of the aged wizard's office.  
  
"Yes, Fox?" Dumbledore asked kindly, yet quickly, sensing the girl's urgency.  
  
"You need to summon everyone here quickly. I have very, very bad news."  
  
"Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby called out in the common room, quickly finding Harry among the remaining students.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, turning from his Potions essay.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requests that you and your friends go to his office immediately, sir!" Dobby replied quickly.  
  
"All right, then," Harry said slowly. "Come on."  
  
The trio walked towards Dumbledore's office in silence, wondering what could possibly call them out at this time in the evening. Moving up to the Headmaster's office, they found they weren't the only ones. Members of the Order, the faculty, and the Defense Team were gathered in the room.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said, ushering them inside. "Now that we're all here, begin."  
  
Fox took a deep breath from her place in the middle of the circular room. "Well, I found two very recently made plans, it appears. Voldemort definitely has been up to something."  
  
A general intake of breath at the name of her father didn't seem to phase the pale girl in the least. Instead, she reached into her robe pockets, extracting the duplicated parchment with a slightly shaking hand.  
  
"Voldemort has mentioned something about a potion to use on werewolves," Fox continued, holding up one slip of parchment and casting a meaningful glance at Harry. Remus' eyebrows shot up to the line of his hair. "The potion itself is very complex, and the spells used alongside its making are without a doubt Dark Magic. The name of the potion is 'Bestia Dentro,' which means 'beast within.' The purpose of this potion is to transform the werewolf, no matter what phase the moon is at, and to make the change...permanent."  
  
A general shudder ran through the room as each face drained of color and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.  
  
"Furthermore, as if that weren't enough," Fox carried on, looking away from the shocked stares of the room's occupants, "he's using our past against us." She pulled out more slips of parchment, laying them on Dumbledore's desk. "There is a spell which requires the use of a Pensieve. He's collecting memories of those who have died and putting him into the Pensieve. The spell is here. Now all he needs is the blood."  
  
"The what?" Remus asked sharply.  
  
"The spell calls for blood," she continued. "Blood that is willingly given. Not much, but enough that he won't take it from his inner circle without paying the price."  
  
"What does this spell do?" McGonagall asked with quavering voice.  
  
"Quite simply," Fox stated with a heavy sigh, "it creates 'images of the dead.'"  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"It means he can bring back the body of anyone who's died, so long as he has enough memories of them in the Pensieve."  
  
"What we most desire," Harry muttered.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
A/N: Not as long as I would've liked, but as long as I'm willing to write with the topic of this chapter at the moment. -Anna Dearest 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's another update. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"My head...." Frank mumbled, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Frank?" a voice to his right asked.  
  
"Alice?" Frank's head whipped around faster than he thought possible, causing it to throb dully. He took in the appearance of his wife. Her eyes were red and puffy, a box of tissues clutched tightly to her chest. "What happened, love?" he asked.  
  
"It's Neville!" she sobbed. Frank quickly moved over to his wife's side on her bed.  
  
"What about Neville?" he asked, his voice tense.  
  
"He-he-he, well he was, You-Know-Who!"  
  
"You-Know-Who's gone, Alice," Frank replied sternly.  
  
"He came back and took Neville!" she wailed.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"It's been fifteen years, Frank," Alice said quietly, suddenly calm. "We've missed fifteen years of our son's life. He was at Hogwarts, too. He was at Hogsmeade, and there was an attack. He was kidnapped."  
  
"He was at Hogwarts?" Frank questioned, just as quietly. Memories of his son, just as an infant flashed through his mind. Alice nodded slowly. "And he's been kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes," she hissed. The door to the infirmary creaked open as Albus Dumbledore made his entrance.  
  
"I see you too are both awake and reaquainted," he observed calmly.  
  
"What's this about Neville being kidnapped?" Frank asked angrily, standing up from his position on the bed beside Alice.  
  
"I see you mother took the liberty of telling you," Dumbledore replied in a sad tone. "She left just a few moments ago."  
  
"Mother....oh, mother!" Frank said, comprehension dawning on his face. "But what about Neville?"  
  
"You son, a sixth year at school, was kidnapped weeks ago while visiting Hogsmeade on the weekend."  
  
Frank looked in disbelief at Dumbledore, before shifting his gaze to his wife, who simply nodded under his gaze. He sank back onto the bed and put his head between his hands. A sudden memory, a face Frank had seen for only moments when he had regained consciousness the first time.  
  
"Black!" he hissed. "What is Sirius Black doing here?!?"  
  
"Sirius Black?" Alice gasped, a hand clamping over her mouth. "Here? At Hogwarts?"  
  
"I see your mother did not explain that much," Dumbledore replied calmly, conjuring a chair before them. "Sirius Black is innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, who was made the Secret Keeper without my knowing. He then faked his own death and left Sirius to take the blame and rot in Azkaban."  
  
"Oh," was all the couple could muster.  
  
"But you're sure?" Frank asked finally.  
  
"Most definitely. There were witnesses who have seen Pettigrew, including Remus."  
  
"That explains a lot," Frank mumbled.  
  
"But what about Neville?" Alice pleaded. "What do we do?"  
  
"Currently, I have spies searching for your son at various Death Eater hideouts. We have seen evidence of your son's prescence in a few areas, though we have not actually seen Neville."  
  
"Will we be able to get him back?" Frank asked, his voice hard. He had missed fifteen years of his son's life. He'd be damned if he missed much more.  
  
"I'll be honest," Dumbledore said, heaving a heavy sigh. "The chances of retrieving Neville in one peice become slimmer everyday. However, we have not yet given up hope."  
  
"Very well," Frank sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"In the meantime, get some rest. You'll need it."  
  
"Wake up, Nevvy," Bellatrix cooed sarcastically. "We have a surprise for you."  
  
Neville's eyes flickered open and he groaned involuntarily. Bellatrix Lestrange towered above him, a triumphant smirk in place on her lips. She grasped his upper arm while her husband got his other arm. They then hauled the boy to his feet, eliciting another moan of pain from him.  
  
"Now, now," Bellatrix cackled, "Don't get excited yet."  
  
"What-?" Neville slurred.  
  
"Come on," Bellatrix said gleefully, hauling Neville out of the cell and down the corridor, surrounded by her fellow Death Eaters.  
  
"I see you brought Longbottom," Voldemort sneered, looking at the pitiful excuse for a teenage boy. "Bring him forward."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix replied eagerly, bringing Neville forward. She left him crumple to the floor in front of another cell. At the back wall of the cell across from him, Neville could see a sliding door that trembled with the pressures being put on it from the other side.  
  
"Open the door," Voldemort instructed. A Death Eater near the wall pulled on a long rope hanging from the ceiling. Growls could be heard from the other side. In what seemed to be an achingly slow motion, that really only took seconds, the door slid open, revealing the most hideous creature that Neville had ever seen.  
  
In truth, it reminded him of the pictures of werewolves in their text books. However, something was terribly wrong. This creature was humongous, beyond the size of a normal werewolf. The eyes were purely golden-yellow, yet malicious. Neville shivered as the creature growled and snapped its jaws threateningly at the bars. The teeth themselves were huge and pointed, spaced properly and dripping with saliva. The fur on the beast's back rose as the creature howled in frustration at his entrapment.  
  
"Meet Kyle Westerly," Voldemort laughed.  
  
"W-what?" Neville stammered, eyes wide and still fixed on the growling beast before him.  
  
"Kyle Westerly," Voldemort repeated. "A werewolf. Once a normal werewolf, transforming only during the full moon, much like one of your former professors. A peaceful man, a brave man, I hear. Look at my power, Longbottom. Do you feel so brave now?"  
  
Neville's gaze fell to the floor and his shoulders became hunched. Voldemort smirked and stepped towards him.  
  
"Someone always loses, Longbottom. He won't be the last. I don't know if you've caught on, but I plan on winning."  
  
"Cornelius," Dumbledore said warniningly, "I only ask for your cooperation."  
  
"But the GIANTS, Dumbledore?" Cornelius Fudge gaped from his position before the aged Headmaster.  
  
"Would you prefer Voldemort get to them first?" Dumbledore asked coldly. A knock on the door alerted them to the arrival of McGonagall. She swept into the room with a curt nod to Fudge, handing a letter to Dumbledore, who sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"It appears he beat you to it, Cornelius." 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: These are just coming right out, now. I had a long time to think about this story. -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"I need assurance that you won't be caught," Voldemort said lazily.  
  
"Of course, My Lord. I do not intend on getting caught," a voice replied hastily to appease their master.  
  
"You, at this point, are my most trusted spy. I need you to continue doing such splendid work. You say your little prank with the invisible rope worked, did it?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Potter and his mutt of a godfather both fell over it. All the way down the staircase."  
  
"No major injuries?" Voldemort asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Unfortunately not, My Lord. A few bumps and bruises perhaps, but that's all."  
  
"Well, go back to your post. Teaching them, are you?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Teaching them tricks that will make no difference in the end."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"'Morning, Harry," Ron yawned as he stretched in bed.  
  
"'Morning, Ron. It is Saturday, isn't it?" Looking at a calendar on the other side of the room, he nodded. "Good. What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost nine. Wait...nine! Oh, no!" Ron began panicking, bolting out of bed and rummaging through his trunk for clothes. "Nine on Saturday," he mumbled. "How could I possibly forget?!"  
  
"Ron," Harry said slowly and soothingly. "What's going on? What's Saturday morning at nine got to do with anything?"  
  
"I, um...." Ron stuttered. "I have to go talk to McGonagall! Private lessons! She says I do horribly!"  
  
"Ron, you're doing extremely well in Transfiguration!" Harry shouted as Ron bolted out of the dormitory. "Breakfast with Hermione, then."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Imagine Harry's surprise when he got to breakfast and Hermione wasn't there. His first thought was that she'd overslept, but Hermione Granger proudly hadn't overslept since third year.  
  
In a very glum mood, Harry sat down at his place at the Gryffindor table. Looking up towards the head table, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched Professor McGonagall conversing with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Throughout the day, he tried not to be suspicious, tried to ease his mind with some far-fetched explanation, but he couldn't help the bubble of bitter jealousy forming within him. Hermione and Ron were both missing in action. Harry had taken the time to ask Parvati and Lavender if they knew where their dorm mater was. They'd told him she left at eight thirty to talk to a teacher. At nine.  
  
Finally, Harry had had enough. he bolted up the doors to the boys' dorm and opened his trunk, extracting the Marauder's Map from its depths. Unfolding it carefully, Harry muttered a quick "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Branching out like the limbs of a wild tree, the map slowly formed. Glancing feverishly across the service, Harry soon spotted both Ron and Hermione, in an empty classroom. That wasn't what caught his attention though. It was another dot, one inching towards the Entrance Hall of the school, not too far away from the room Hermione and Ron were occupying. Giving them the benefit of the doubt for a moment, Harry bolted from Gryffindor tower, following the dot on the map with his eyes as he raced through the corridors.  
  
"POTTER! NO RUNNING!" McGonagall shouted behind him, but that didn't slow Harry in the slightest. He continued to barrel towards the Entrance Hall at a wreckless speed.  
  
Looking back at the map, Harry found that seven addition dots had stop in front of the dot he'd been following: "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry skidded to a stop at the bottom of the main staircase. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Fox, Professor Tophirk, and Reynold and Marshall Jitter were standing in a horseshoe shape, all surrounding one suit of armor. Without another word spoken, most of the group backed away, leaving only Dumbledore in front of them as he pointed his wand towards a shall, trembling shape behind the creaking armor.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Peter Pettigrew took form, knocking over the suit of armor in the process. He fell to the floor gasping as students just leaving the Great Hall stopped in shock at the scene unfolding before them. Sirius' hackles rose as a fearful growl grew from his very core and echoed through the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Not yet, Snuffles," Dumbledore whispered with steely determination. "Mr. Pettigrew, so kind of you to make an appearance." Gasps were heard from the slowly forming crowd around them. 'Pettigrew? He's dead!' 'That's impossible!' 'Maybe Dumbledore is slipping....' 'I heard this school had strange happenings, but this?'  
  
"Hello, Pr-Professor."  
  
"Reynold," Dumbledore said to the Defense Team member behind him, "Floo to the Ministry from my office. Tell one of Fudge's assistants that we have caught another murderer. I'm assuming they'll come immediately."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Reynold said, turning and bolting towards Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's eyes spit fire as he looked at the trembling form before him.  
  
"Avada-!" Peter cried suddenly and unexpectedly, but he never got to finish.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" a voice cried from the crowd. Stepping forward, Jonathan came into view, holding two wands, his own and Peter's. His own wand was trained on the traitor before him. "Filthy rat," he spat at the man before him. "You betray everyone, in the end, don't you? It's disgusting. Your friends, and then your master. I'm sure he won't be happy with your capture. Are you so cowardly that you couldn't even fight for the side you hid with? You were loved Pettigrew, and you betrayed them. You were looked out for. You're a pitiful excuse for a man."  
  
Jonathan Riddle's eyes held an anger that none could comprehend. Usually a careless young man, he now appeared to be an aged wizard, beyond his years. He was truly a frightening sight, as he stood above the traitor. Peter looked away as the young man looked at him.  
  
"When should Fudge get here?" John hissed.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" Fudge called, bustling down the staircase. "What murderer have you caught? Is it Black again? Who is-....oh, Merlin."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"He can't be taken to Azkaban," Fudge said resolutely. "The Dementors are acting...strange. And with all the Death Eater raids? I think not."  
  
"So where shall we keep him?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Perhaps, er..here?" Fudge asked timidly.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge," Dumbledore said, his voice forced calm, but his eyes a blazing inferno as he stood from his high-backed chair. "You have put Dementors on these grounds. You have had my Gamekeeper sent to Azkaban. You soiled not only my name, but the name of one of my students. You now expect me to house a true murderer?"  
  
"Dumbledore, you must understand!" Fudge pleaded. "The Ministry has little protection, nor any fit place to keep Pettigrew. Azkaban is being raided on a regular basis. Surely you wouldn't wish to put the man who aided in his return right in their clutches?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "It pains me to do so," he began, "but I must agree. We will arrange something shortly."  
  
"Thank you, Albus."  
  
"What about the rights of Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"That's a different matter altogether. Both men and various witnesses would need to testify, under Veritaserum, of course. There needs to be a proper trial."  
  
"Even though none was required to lock Mr. Black away?" Dumbledore asked in a flat tone.  
  
"That was not my doing! You must understand, that at the time, rounding up Death Eaters was a complicated matter-"  
  
"No more or less than it is now."  
  
"Indeed, Albus. But you see, with all the witnes reports, we had nothing to argue against. There must be a trial, and at the moment, that is a touch too much to ask. The Ministry is in a deep spell of trouble right now."  
  
"You say that as if that weren't a given constant, Cornelius."  
  
"Well, I must go back to the office. I'll be in touch after the paperwork has gone through. Sirius Black will get his freedom, wherever he is, I'm sure of it."  
  
"To think he almost missed it," Dumbledore whispered as Fudge disappeared into the flames.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Good of you to return," Harry mumbled behind his homework as Ron entered the common room.  
  
"Sorry," Ron muttered. It was after dinner, and he was just now returning.  
  
"You missed it."  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Wormtail getting caught."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes. It was in the Entrance Hall some time after breakfast. You should've seen Jonathan Riddle. He was frightening. He looked like he was about to hex Wormtail and then strangle him to death."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, slumping against his chair. "What else did I miss?"  
  
"Fudge getting the shock of his life."  
  
"Well, damn. It's about time. So, is Sirius free?" Ron asked in a low tone. Harry snorted and looked at Ron carefully.  
  
"No, the Ministry is too busy covering up all their mistakes to free one of them."  
  
"So he does get to see his freedom though," Ron said with a satisfied smile. "Boy, I'm glad Scab-, I mean, Pettigrew got caught."  
  
"To think he almost missed it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"He really is innocent," Frank sighed, flopping back onto his bed. "I can't believe how much has happened."  
  
"And even more is happening now," Alice muttered. Frank only nodded. "Do you think we'll ever get to see him again? Neville?" The question took her husband by surprise, and he remained silent for a few moments.  
  
"I don't know," he replied finally. "I don't even know what we'll see. He's not a healthy, bouncy, baby boy anymore. He's a sixth year, nearly of age. We didn't just missed fifteen years of his life, but our own life too. Are we even the same people that Mum and the rest remember? Is Neville still just as curious and clumsy? Where do we belong here? To tell you the truth, when my thoughts stray this direction, I deeply wish I were 'crazed again.  
  
"It was so simple. Wake up, clean up, eat, sleep. That was our life, with the exception of the occasional visits from Neville or my Mum. What do they expect from us?"  
  
Frank's rant left both husband and wife in silence, allowing the words to sink in. After all, what DID everyone expect of them?  
  
"I'll find him," Frank said finally, breaking the aching silence. "I'll find our son or die trying."  
  
A/N: Here you go, another chapter. -Anna Dearest. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I would like to thank the first three reviewers since I came back: Lebbinin, christina, and Jeanne2. Thanks, you guys, girls, men, women, etc! -Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"We need more time, Dumbledore," Snape said. "They're becoming suspicious of me as it is. It'll be hard to keep my cover if I waltz in there asking to see Longbottom and he disappears with the state I hear he's in."  
  
"When do they put you on duty with him?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Four days from now."  
  
"Can something be arranged?"  
  
"Yes," Snape sighed in deafeat.  
  
"Good."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Is the Thresian Blood still being put in her food?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. She recovered for a short while, so I simply increased the amount."  
  
"Not yet fatal, is it?"  
  
"Not yet, My Lord. However, if you'll let me...."  
  
"No, not yet. Do continue to torment Potter. He could use a good scare here and there."  
  
"Yes, My Lord. I'll do so immediately."  
  
"Good. Now return to Hogwarts. I have Longbottom to attend to."  
  
The Dark Lord swept from the room as the Death Eater apparated with a faint 'pop.' He soon arrived in the dungeons, smirking as he watched Lestrange put he Cruciatus Curse on the boy again.  
  
"Now, now, Bella. Not too much."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," she said, bowing and backing away.  
  
"Pleasant evening, Longbottom. I take it you're receiving proper treatment from your caregivers?"  
  
"You're h-horrbile."  
  
"I know. Yet, at the same time, I'm wonderful, am I not? Look at it this way, Longbottom. I'm powerful."  
  
"You-You're no b-better than Fudge."  
  
"What was that, boy?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"I said you're no better than Fudge!" Neville shouted. The silence that followed was deafening. Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes flickered back and forth restlessly as she shuffled her feet. Finding his train of thought, Neville continued. "You both are so short-sighted! He wouldn't believe you were back because he was a pompous, arrogant fool! And here you are, acting like you're the king of the world, while really you're a cold, cruel man in hiding! IN HIDING!  
  
"If you were so powerful, why are you hiding, VOLDEMORT? You talk about your greatness, but I've seen none of it. You constantly talk about my parents, and how I should be ashamed of them for what they are, what they became. What do your parents think of you? Their son's a murderer!"  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. "You know nothing, boy! Nothing! You think I hide because of fear? No! I hide because I am not a fool, like your parents, like my mother and father. You think they're ashamed of me? No, Longbottom! You'd be dead wrong, and soon enough, you'll be dead."  
  
The curse was lifted as Voldemort once more swept out of the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This is just getting frustrating," Harry sighed as he plopped down in a chair beside Sirius.  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked, sipping his tea.  
  
"Ron and Hermione. They both disappear together all the time, and I can't figure out why."  
  
Sirius and Remus both snorted into their tea cups, turning away from Harry to hide their laughter.  
  
"No offense, Harry," Sirius said, still attempting to stifle the laughter just under the surface, "but if you can't figure out what they're up to, you might not be quite on top of things."  
  
Harry turned scarlet as he listened to what Sirius was implying. Then, he shook his head to clear them of those thoughts.  
  
"But...but, they bicker so much! How on earth?" Harry slumped back in his chair, stuck between being amazed and amused.  
  
"Some couples are strange," Remus said, a faraway look in his eyes, as though recalling a fond memory.  
  
"Understatement, Moony," Sirius laughed. "Being a dog most of the time, I sense a lot, and there is definitely a lot to sense between those two."  
  
"Then-then, why haven't I noticed anything until now?"  
  
"It's called being blissfully ignorant," Sirius replied with a small smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Alice!" Frank shouted.  
  
"You have to wait, Frank. They don't even know where he is!" his wife pleaded, hoping to reason with Frank's returned sanity.  
  
"He could be dead, Alice," he said quietly, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Neville could be dead...and I-I don't think I could deal with that. Not after missing so much already."  
  
"We have to be ready for the worst," Alice sniffed. "But there's always hope Frank. No matter how....no matter how...small."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nothing new as of late?" Remus asked Fox at dinner that evening. She simply shook her head no and brought her fork and knife to the future victim of her hunger. Cutting off a peice of the meat, she frowned when she realized there was still blood coming from it.  
  
"Is this supposed to be rare?" she joked. Remus looked up and quirked and eyebrow, watching as Fox dipped her finger in the blood and sniffed it. Just looking at it, Remus thought it looked a bit too dark, too close to black, to be blood.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror and she dropped her fork. "Oh, no. Oh, no oh no oh no...." She jumped up from her chair and knocked it backwards in the process, startling Sirius. Dumbledore immediately stood from his place at the table and made his way towards them.  
  
"Fox?" he questioned kindly. She pointed at the plate and mumbled under her breath. "Pardon?"  
  
"Thresian Blood," she said more clearly. "I swear it."  
  
Dumbledore brought out his wand and pointed it at the plate, mumbling "anima del cuore."  
  
Slowly, like a stain spreading on carpet, the liquid pooled together, turning into a pitch black. "I believe someone has tried to poison you," Dumbledore said to the Polymagus, who looked at the plate, her head tilted to the side. "Go to Madame Pomfrey, please."  
  
With that, Fox left the Great Hall, causing a confused murmur to follow her.  
  
A/N: I received an email asking about what language I use for spells that aren't already in the books. It's my modified, or left as is, version of Italian. - Anna Dearest 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Took a bit longer than expected on this one, but here it is.  
  
-Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
The lock on Neville's cell clicked as it snapped open. A body was thrown roughly to the floor as the young man lifted his face up to witness the cell door slamming shut again.  
  
"Who's t-there?" Neville stammered.  
  
"They, they just bought me in," a hoarse voice replied, only his eyes visible in the dark. "Who're you?"  
  
"Neville Long-Longbottom."  
  
"You're the boy who's missing from Hogwarts!" the man gasped in surprise. "We all thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, I'm n-not. Not yet. Who a-a-are you?"  
  
"Hank Nullings."  
  
Neville sat still in thought for a moment before a conclusion came to mind.  
  
"You-you're a werewolf, aren't y-you?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes....how did-erm, how did you know?"  
  
"They're bringing a lot of them in," Neville replied, his voice dead.  
  
"A lot of them? Why?"  
  
"They're giving them a p-potion, making their tra-transformations permanent. It controls their mind, and now they're like a pack of s-s- soldiers to them."  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no."  
  
"W-what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you know anything about werewolves, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Y-yes. One of my pro-professors was a werewolf."  
  
"Lupin? You've had Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Good man. But being a werewolf is a horrible thing. We're not in control of our minds during the transformation as it is. For them to take away what's left.... We thought the Wolfsbane Potion solved that, but now this...."  
  
Neville remained silent as the man's breathing became heavy.  
  
"Do you know a way out?" Hank asked suddenly.  
  
"Wha-What?!"  
  
"Do you know a way out?" he repeated calmly.  
  
"No. I've been kind of...weak lately. We-well, weaker than usual."  
  
"I'll help you find one then."  
  
Neville's eyes widened as he said this. This man was obviously out of his mind.  
  
"If I can get a wand...." he muttered, "I can get us out of here. Use one of the portkeys. There's a bloody cupboard full of them. That's what they used to get me in here. There has to be a two way portkey in there. If not, I'll activate one."  
  
"It m-might just w-work."  
  
"Of course it'll work, Neville. Be optimistic."  
  
Neville shook his head as far as he could and stopped when a sharp pain ripped down his spine.  
  
"You have to go. I'll most definitely just slow you down, but trust me when I say, you don't want to become what they'll make you," Neville whispered.  
  
"No. You're what? Fifteen, sixteen? You don't deserve this fate, not now, not ever. I just need a wand."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So," Frank said slowly, "you were poisoned?"  
  
"It appears so," Fox sighed, settling back into the Hospital Wing bed, looking at the couple seated on the bed to her right.  
  
"With what? Aren't you, um-what's-it-called?"  
  
"A Polymagus?" she supplied. When Frank nodded, she continued. "Thresian Blood, deadly harmful to me. They just didn't put enough to do permanent damage in yet."  
  
"Why's it fatal?" Alice asked, curiousity written all over her face.  
  
"Thresians are bloodthirsty creatures. The only thing they won't eat are humans. The reason it's dangerous is purely through the species' hatred of Polymagi. We're a meal to them.  
  
"Now, if a human were to consume Thresian Blood, it'd just go through the body. The magic in the blood renders it useless against them. It's just one of those horrible inter-species relations things."  
  
A moment of silence passed before Frank spoke again. "I hear you're the one who saw where our son was held for a while."  
  
Fox sat up and lightly swung her legs over the bed, now facing the couple.  
  
"Yes, I did. Many have doubts about him surviving, but many take for granted the fact that he's more than he appears. He's a bright boy, despite outward appearances."  
  
"You think he'll make it?"  
  
"Yes, but I make no promises. Promises are bound to fail."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Here one of them comes," Hank whispered, turning to acknowledge Neville's still form. The werewolf grasped a rather large peice of stone that had come from the crumbling wall to his left.  
  
"Hello, Nevvy," Bellatrix cooed through the bars. "I've come to give the werewolf his last meal in his human form."  
  
The locked snapped open once more as the cloaked form of the Death Eater entered the cell. With a growl of rage, Hank leapt onto her back from the shadows, crushing the stone over her head. Without an audible sound, she crumpled to the ground, her wand rolling onto the floor beside them.  
  
"Good thing I'm a thin man," Hank muttered, taking the cloak and mask. "Come on, Neville."  
  
When the only sound that met his ears was a groan of pain, Hank pointed his wand at his still body and muttered a "Mobilicorpus."  
  
Without another word, Hank exited the cell, locking it behind him with Bellatrix Lestrange unconscious inside. Neville's body floated in front of him in an eerie fashion as he hurried through the many corridors of the Death Eater headquarters.  
  
Reaching the room where he had arrived, Hank let Neville's body slide to the floor as he ran to the cupboard full of portkeys. He grasped Neville's wrist as he made his way through the various objects.  
  
Not finding a two-way portkey, he picked out an old rubber ball from the bunch. Still holding Neville's wrist, he held the ball with the same hand, tapping his wand and muttering, "Activate."  
  
Just as the unpleasant tug behind his navel came, voice could be heard just down the corridor as hurrying footsteps rushed towards the room.  
  
"Perfect timing," Hank smiled as they disappeared from sight, just as the Death Eaters burst into an empty room.  
  
A/N: Love me? Hate me? It shouldn't be too long before the next update.  
  
-Anna Dearest 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I would like to thank the reviewers Hn, an Anonymous, and Anonymous2. I was beginning to wonder where all the criticism had gone! No matter. It either makes me laugh or makes me think. People read things they don't like and then complain. I've had my entertainment for today.  
  
-Anna Dearest  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Neville dimly felt the pull behind his navel through his clouded, pain- filled thoughts. His body screamed in agony as his feet gave out beneath him and he felt himself falling. Through the haze, he noticed that his face had stopped just short of the dirt.  
  
"No, no, no," a voice muttered just behind him. "Can't have you doing anymore harm to yourself now, can we?"  
  
Hank lowered Neville to the ground gently and then stood to examine his surroundings. They were deep in a forest. Where, he couldn't quite be sure.  
  
"Only one way to find out!" Grasping the limbs of one of the taller trees, he began his agonizingly slow ascent to the canopy of leaves above. "Well, that's what I call convenient." A few miles away, standing tall and dark in the distance was a large stone structure: Hogwarts.  
  
Reaching the ground faster than he'd expected, Hank went to inspect Neville's wounds. Rolling the boy over, he really only saw signs of starvation and dirt. Obviously, they'd done only magical damage, most likely through the Cruciatus Curse. Pulling out his wand, he muttered "Mobilicorpus," and set off with Neville's body drifting in front of him once more.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You know," Peter called from outside his makeshift, though strong cell. "They'll never accept you, either."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Jonathan shouted, reclining in one of the chairs in the room, his wand pointing lazily in Pettigrew's direction. "If it were my choice, you'd be dead."  
  
"But they'll never give you that choice," Peter replied stiffly. "You'll never make the c-calls. You're just a servant to them, and that's all y- you'll ever be."  
  
"You're one to talk," Jonathan mumbled, tilting the chair back farther.  
  
"Show a little loyalty to your b-blood," he pleaded.  
  
"When'd you get so brave that you dare to open your snout," Jonathan snapped.  
  
"Since I'm in a cell that has charms on it keeping me from transforming," Peter shrugged.  
  
"I do show loyalty to my blood, as you put it," Jonathan sighed, rolling his eyes. "You see, it just depends on your point of view."  
  
"And from my point of view, it's going to get you killed."  
  
"You'd be surprised. I'm here to protect the students from Dementors, Death Eaters, and the like. What actually makes you think anymore are going to get in. Not many transform into filthy rats. I'm here to keep my eyes open."  
  
"And perhaps you'll think differently when they're permanently shut."  
  
"Give it a rest Pettigrew. If that's the best threat you can give me, you might as well give up, sit back, and wait for Azkaban to become capable of holding criminals once more."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
Jonathan snorted in contempt as Moody came to take his shift.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What d'you reckon is going on?" Ron asked as all of them sat out in the cool weather, thoroughly enjoying their Saturday.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, nibbling on the end of her quill.  
  
"What do you think You-Know-Who is up to? Where's Neville? What's-?"  
  
"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "it won't help to let them know they're interrupting our lives. You can't let them win."  
  
"You mean they haven't already?" Ron muttered darkly.  
  
"Chances are, Neville's alive," Harry said, faking optimism. "He could be making his way back to us right-"  
  
"Now!" Hermione shrilled, throwing her book down and rushing to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the other two right behind her.  
  
Standing among the bases of the dark trees, a young man, looking tired and worn, was floating Neville towards the castle. He stopped and knitted his brows together as the three students rushed towards him.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione cried, stopping short as she saw the form of her emaciated friend.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, his eyes as round as Galleons and his breathing coming in short gasps.  
  
"How'd-?" Harry let the question hang in the air as he watched the mysterious man gaze at each of them in turn.  
  
"I need to speak with Dumbledore," he said finally, "and take this boy to receive treatment, if possible."  
  
"O-o-of course!" Hermione stuttered, leading the way up to the castle, her footsteps hurried as the others followed her into the castle. She led them directly to the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" she called.  
  
"Hush, child!" the nurse scolded, handing a potion to Alice Longbottom. "Whatever do you-?" She stopped abruptly and her face went chalk white, her mouth opening and closing with a snap. "Put him on that bed," she instructed, regaining her composure as quickly as possible. "Now, if you three would please fetch the Headmaster. You sir," she pointed at Hank, "lay down."  
  
"Great, make me feel more like a dog," Hank mumbled goodnaturedly, smiling at the nurse as she fussed over the now unconscious Neville.  
  
Frank and Alice chose this moment for everything to come together. "Neville!" Alice shrieked, dropping the potion Madam Pomfrey had just handed her. She leapt from her bed and dashed towards her son. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I need you to sit down," Madam Pomfrey replied in a cryptic tone. Nodding dumbly, Alice and Frank both seated themselves in the chairs nearby.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sped through the castle, nearly knocking over Lupin and Professor McGonagall as they hurdled towards Dumbledore's office. Harry sighed in relief as he caught side of the elderly headmaster exiting his chambers.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Hospital wing- Neville- hurt-" Hermione panted, but Dumbledore had heard all he needed. Sweeping past them, he made his way to the hospital wing, the three Gryffindors following in hot pursuit.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Review, if you don't mind. And feel free to criticize. Constructive criticism is preffered, but I could always use a good laugh.  
  
-Anna Dearest 


End file.
